True Love
by Mar Lawliet
Summary: L Sabe que Misa es la segunda Kira y que esta encubriendo a Light por lo cual se le ocurre la idea de acercarse a la chica para sacarle la verdad pero no estaba en sus planes enamorarse de esa Rubia odiosa podrá continuar con su Planes o sucumbirá ante sus deseos carnales este es Un crossover Death Note x Dragon ball Por favor denle una oportunidad
1. Prologo

**_¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo de no escribir, pero luego de una larga temporada de regreso con una nueva y loca historia, (un Crossover de mis dos animes favoritos Death Note y Dragón Ball) también es un regalo para una Amiga por ser su cumpleaños, espero le guste. La historia será un poco diferente, ya que se desarrollará en el mismo universo, dejaré unos pequeños datos para enterarse de que trata la historia de las parejas, serán LX Misa._**

**_* En este fanfic, el verdadero nombre de L será: Trunks Brief_**

**_* La historia no cambiará mucho en sí, la búsqueda de Kira se mantendrá solo con algunos cambios, pero eso es lo que irán viendo._**

**_* El orfanato donde se encuentra Near, Mello y Matt será fundado con el dinero de la familia de Trunks._**

**_* Aparecerán los Guerreros "z", pero ellos no intervendrán en la búsqueda de Kira, de hecho serán algunas apariciones._**

**_* La edad de Trunks tendrá una modificación, para poder llevar a cabo la historia de la mejor manera._**

**_* Asi como algunos eventos de dragon ball que irán leyendo poco a poco._**

**_* Algunas cosas son muy diferentes, Dragon Ball y Death Note, por ejemplo en esta Historia Gohan y Trunks tiene la misma edad, fueron entrenados por Piccolo, así como que toma el caso cuando ambos Kira ya aparecieron._**

**_Sin más que decir, espero poder darle una oportunidad a esta historia y me dejen su opinión._**

* * *

_Prologo_

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_ Su vida había dado un Gran giro de más de 120 Grados, desde niño siempre contó con una inteligencia privilegiada, como no, si venía de una familia de científicos. Su madre era la mujer más inteligente del planeta, su abuelo había levantado un gran imperio, "la corporación Cápsula", una compañía que se ocupaba de las más modernas creaciones científicas, su abuelo era un verdadero genio, no era nada raro que él heredara la inteligencia de su familia materna, se esperaban grandes cosas de él. Por otro lado estaba su Padre, sonrió de lado al recordar lo furioso que se puso, cuando le dijo que quería vivir una vida normal, libre de todas esas peleas que no tenían sentido. Jamás disfrutó de las batallas como lo han hecho su padre o Son Goku, siempre fue diferente a ellos, las veces que tuvo que luchar era porque no le quedaba otra opción._  
_Como Todos Solían decir "Era más Humano que Saiyajin" y tal vez no estaba tan equivocado, 6 meses sin tener comunicación con su familia, había sentido el Ki de su Padre lejos de la tierra, de seguro había salido al espacio a entrenar . El tio Goku de seguro estaba con Kaiosama entrenando , Son Gohan era con el único con el que mantenía comunicación, era lo más cercano a un Hermano, el chico había formalizado su relación con Vídel y al poco tiempo se había casado ¿Amor? ¿Qué era eso? él jamás conoció ese sentimiento, incluso nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer,_

_Un hombre de edad avanzada había entrado al estudio._

_-Joven Trunks, Disculpe que lo moleste. Los representantes de las naciones Unidas quieren hablar con L, han estado insistiendo mucho a pesar que les dije que usted estaba trabajando en un caso muy importante -le explicó mientras le dejaba una taza de café, (el chico que no se molestó en abrir los ojos, había sentido la presencia de su Ayudante desde el pasillo. Después de dejar a su familia y amigos, había adoptado subnonimo L, para no ser reconocido y así poder trabajar en los casos que le pareciera interesante, el único que le llama con su nombre de Pila era su Mayordomo.)_

_El joven tomó una de las galletas de chocolate que estaban a un lado, comiéndola sin mostrar algún tipo de expresión en su rostro._

_-Ya veo era cuestión de tiempo para las naciones unidas intentan comunicarse conmigo. Parece que Kira les esta dando más problemas de los que Pensábamos, en fin que le vamos a hacer... -comentó como si nada, mirando la galleta para luego llevársela a la boca. -Quiero que mañana viajes a Estados unidos y te reúnas con los representantes de la ONU y les digas que decidí tomar el caso en mis manos, pero antes, necesito probar algunas teorías, necesitaré de su colaboración, si están dispuestos a mis condiciones, entonces trabajaré con ellos ._

_Watari asintió saliendo del estudio, dejando al joven de nuevo solo, probaría que Kira era real, que podía matar sin estar presente, que eran dos los asesinos, uno menos listo que le otro, pero sobre todo lo que vivía en Japón cuando se enteró de las múltiples muertes, llamó su atención el patrón que se utilizaba, el cual era un ataque al corazón. Era bastante curioso, por esa misma razón comenzó su investigación por su parte y había llegado a algunas conclusiones que estaba apunto de Probar. (Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, los días de Kira estaban contactados, descubriría quien era y lo llevaría ante la justicia, no importaba que tan escurridizo fuera, él jamás perdía, odiaba perder, a si como amaba Ganar._

_Luego de una hora salió de aquel estudio, bajando las largas escaleras de la mansión, la cual su madre había insistido en comprarla, para que pudiera trabajar con todas las comodidades, el Centro de mando estaba en la parte de abajo, en la parte de arriba se encontraba algunas habitaciones que no eran utilizadas._

_Pasó un mes... Tomó el caso en sus manos, logrando comprobar tres de sus teorías; la primera que es: Kira podría Matar sin estar presente, pero no podía hacerlo si no tenia un rostro para ver, la segunda es: Kira era de Japón, para ser específicos, de la región de Kento. Fue bastante fácil, había retado a Kira a que lo matara en televisión nacional, la primera batalla la habia ganado, si Kira era como él pensaba odiaría perder y estaba seguro que no se quedaría como si nada, después de que lo humilló públicamente ._

_Narra Trunks (L)_

_Por fin llegó el día de conocer a los que formaban la "NPK". Al llegar, le encargué a Watari que investigara la vida de cada uno de ellos, no podía dar un paso en falso, debía conocer todo sobre las personas que trabajarían conmigo. Mi fiel ayudante no encontró nada fuera de lo común, pero algo llamó mi atención, Soichiro Yagami, el jefe de la policía japonesa, el cual tenía un hijo mas o menos de mi edad, Ligth Yagami, estaba bastante interesado en conocerlo ¿Podría ser Kira? Quería conocerlo pronto. Salí a tomar aire libre, era una noche bastante agradable, me encontraba caminando por un callejón solitario, faltaba un par de Horas para la cena, (de seguro Watari había preparado un delicioso pastel de Fresa para mi), al dar la vuelta para regresar a casa, sentí la presencia de alguien, sonreí levemente pero seguí caminando sin prestarle mucha atención, luego de unos cuantos pasos me detuve esquivando un ataque, respondiéndoselo con la misma fuerza pero lo esquivó._

_Levanté mi mirada al cielo de donde había venido esa bola de energía - Vaya, ¿esa es la forma de saludar a los viejos amigos Son Gohan? - pregunté con cierta ironía, (limpiando un poco el polvo de mi ropa para volver a meter mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón)_

_\- Me llevas Siguiendo por 5 minutos aproximadamente, es que ¿acaso te has vuelto alguna clase de espía? Jamás lo espere del perfecto Son Gohan._

_(En el rostro del Peli negro se dibuja una Sonrisa de Medio lado, mientras se mantiene Flotando En el aire con los brazos cruzados)_

_\- Sólo fue una bienvenida, sabía que las esquivarías, después de todo un ataque como ese no te haría daño ¿o me equivoco ?_

_-(Le cuestiono riendo, mientras descendía al suelo para comenzar a caminar a un lado del joven mirándolo de reojo)_

_-¿Qué diablos ha pasado contigo?, te ves fatal con esas ojeras, esa ropa y esa manera de caminar... Vaya, no queda nada del apuesto Trunks Brief, "Heredero de la corporación Cápsula" deberías cuidar un poco de tu aspecto físico, dormir un poco, o que se yo, somos de la misma edad y te ves acabado._

_-(Suspiré negando con la cabeza, sabía a donde quería llegar con esos comentarios, la última vez ambos estábamos en un lugar desierto, el resultado fue dos costillas rotas para ambos, teníamos la misma fuerza y como no, fuimos entrenados desde niños por el señor piccolo)_

_-No empieces con eso de nuevo, que así como estoy, puedo patear tu trasero las veces que sean necesarias, Gohan, mejor dime qué es lo que quieres ._

_-Claro, la última vez que nos vimos ¿quién fue quien le pateó el Trasero a quién? ¡Oye! qué manera es esa de tratarme, jodido mal agradecido_

_-(cuestionó con Ironia mientras caminaba al par del muchacho)_

_\- Cambiando de tema qué es lo que trae de nuevo a Japón, pensé que seguirías en Londres -preguntó con un poco de curiosidad-_

_(desde que su amigo renunció a las peleas y a la herencia de su familia, rara vez viajaba a Japón, las pocas veces que lo vió fue por él, fue a visitarlo incluso cuando llevó la invitación a su boda simplemente la tomo sin decir nada más) -Por cierto, eres un desgraciado, no fuiste a mi boda, dime qué clase de amigo hace eso._

_(Caminé sin prestar atención a sus reclamos) Por fin llegamos al edificio que le pertenecía a mi Familia, mi abuelo me lo había regalado cuando cumplí 10 años, decidí usarlo como el cuartel general para trabajar en el caso Kira, un edificio sólo para nosotros, habíamos mandado a instalar lo último en tecnología de vigilancia, en la parte de abajo se encontraba el centro de mando y en la parte de arriba era donde nos quedaríamos mientras se resolvía todo, al entrar nos recibió Watari, quien abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver a Gohan, quien lo saludó como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo._

_(Le regresé el saludo con mi cabeza, para caminar a la sala tomando asiento en uno de los sofás, el hombre se disculpó dejándonos solos mientras iba por los que había preparado para mí, miré de reojo a Gohan, continuaba siendo aquel chico con el que crecí, aún recordaba las aventuras que pasamos juntos, nuestras familias eran muy unidas) luego de unos pocos minutos, mi mayordomo nos trajo los postres, tomé un pedazo del pastel de fresa y me lo llevé a la boca disfrutando del delicioso pastel, Sentí la mirada de Son Gohan sobre mí._

_-¿Qué ? ¿No piensas comer? si es así, mejor más para mí._

_(Me encogí de hombros para regresar mi atención a tan delicioso postre)_

_(El peli negro tomó una de las galletas)_

_-Simplemente me preguntaba qué fue lo que te trajo de nuevo a Japón, después de todo la última vez que estuviste aquí, termínaste en el templo sagrado, para Que Dende curara las heridas que te dejó Vegeta, cuando se enteró que dejabas las artes marciales y los negocios de tu familia para jugar al detective, sabes que jamás entendí el porqué no te defiendes de los golpes de tu padre, si mi papá no interviene, en estos momentos estarías Muerto._

_(El Joven de lentes se llevó una mano en la barbilla pensando: -Nuestros padres terminaron en una Pelea mientras el Señor Piccolo te llevaba al templo sagrado.)_

_(Suspiré, sabía que el muy idiota no me dejaría de preguntar lo mismo hasta que aclarara todas sus dudas) *tomé la servilleta y me limpié la boca*_

_\- Respondiendo la primera pregunta: estoy aquí porque estoy trabajando en un caso muy importante que me han encomendado, la segunda: No me defendí porque entiendo a mi padre, él siempre quiso que me comportara como el que disfruta las batallas, tú mejor que nadie sabe que nunca me ha gustado pelear y la única razón por la que lo hacía, es porque no queda de otra._

_(El peli negro Parecía meditar las palabras del Joven, él tenia razón, ninguno de los dos disfrutaba las peleas, pero no le había quedado de otra, la primera vez que lucharon, se comportaron como un par de cobardes, había una frase que el señor Picoolo les había dicho cuando tenían 4 años,"SI QUIERES ODIARME COMIENZA POR ODIAR TU DESTINO * Jamás pudo odiarlo, de hecho el Namekusei era lo más cercano que tuvieron de padre_

_\- Tienes razón jamás disfruté de las peleas, dañar a los demás, pero como una vez nos dijo número 16: "desafortunadamente en este mundo existen personas que jamás entienden con palabras, así que creo que no es tan malo, digo, ahora tengo una familia, haría todo por protegerlos, incluso dar mi vida por ellos._

_(Trunks escucho palabras del peli negro llevándose uno de sus dedos a la boca analizando cada una de ellas)_

_\- Concuerdo con lo que dices (hablo sin mirarlo mientras comía una galleta)_

_\- Pero eso no quiere decir que lo disfrute Gohan, somos muy diferentes a nuestros padres, tal vez es por nuestra sangre terrícola, tú y yo somos tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo iguales._

_(Son Gohan rió tomando un poco del chocolate caliente)_

_\- Eso quisieras, Bobo, todos saben que soy más fuerte que tú, de hecho, ahora mismo podría darte una buena golpiza, además que soy por unos meses mayor que tú (Le dijo bromeando mientras le lanza una galleta)_

_\- Por cierto, ¿se puede saber en qué clase de caso trabajas?_

_(El chico se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de su amigo de la infancia)_

_-Eres un Jodido hablador, la última vez te dejé con el brazo roto... y sobre el caso que estoy trabajando es de un asesino serial apodado Kira, ya debes haber escuchado sobre eso ._

_(Gohan abrió los ojos, sorprendido, había escuchado sobre los asesinatos de ese tal Kira, incluso el mismo Krillin se los había comentado, habían hablado entre todos sobre si no era mejor intervenir)_

_-¿Trabajas en ese Caso para atrapar a ese bastardo asesino? hace poco estaba hablando con Krillin sobre eso, habíamos llegado al acuerdo que si las cosas seguían de esa manera, intervendríamos para ponerle fin a ese asesino ._

_Trunks dejó de comer, mirando al contrario como si hubiera dicho alguna locura -No se metan esto es algo Mío yo seré quien atrape a ese Sádico asesino quiero que les dejes en claro a todos que si intervienen en mi Caso Los odiare -El chico por primera vez se habia puesto de pie mirando a su amigo con seriedad-Les juro que los odiare para siempre ._

_El chico de lentes suspiro ante las palabras del detective sabía que el no amenazaba en vano y cuando algo se metía en su cabeza le era imposible hacerlo - como quieras mal agradecido pero debes detenerlo pronto por que no soportaremos más asesinatos lo entendiste._

_Continuaron hablando sobre algunas cosas Gohan buscaba como tocar el tema sin incomodarlos a amabos - Oye Trunks puedo hacerte una pregunta - dejo su taza a un lado preguntándole ._

_-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras la cosa esta que yo responda - le conteste sin expresión alguna me gustaba hacerlo enojar era tan gracioso ._

_-Idiota - dijo entre dientes - Hablo enserio recuerdas que hace unos 5 años aproximadamente pasó algo que en ese tiempo fue muy vergonzoso- le pregunté al chico bajando la mirada sonrojoado pero al ver que no comprendía negó con la cabeza - Habló del Celo idiota sabes que como saiyajin cada determinado tiempo entramos en un período de celo donde nos comportamos peor que animales que sólo quieren follar._

_Recordaba mi primer Celo fueron los 3 peores días de su vida me comportaba como una bestia consideraba a las chicas como un pedazo de carne que solo servían para satisfacerme mi madre por intrusiones de mi padre había mandado hacer un cuarto especial para contrarrestar el ataque del chico durante el día podia controlarme pero por la noche era otra cosa Mi cuerpo quemaba diablos era el infierno sobre la tierra - Claro que recuerdo fueron los peores días de mi vida recuerdo que el tercer día mi madre tuvo que inyectarme un calmante para No lastimarla ¿por qué preguntas no me digas que volviste a estar en celo - le pregunto con curiosidad le interesaba saber cuando le habia pasado_

_Cuando cumplieron 14 y 15 años entraron en celo el primero fue Gohan al cual Picoro con ayuda de vegeta tuvieron que encerrarlo en la habitación del. Tiempo por tres días ya que era un. Peligro no sabia controlar sus instintos animales en ese estado su fuerza aumentaba y perdía el control. Cuando Trunks cumplió 14 años le paso lo mismo valla que sufrió su madre lo Mantuvo encerrado y sedado durente las noches su padre les había explicado que era algo normal en los saiyajin jóvenes según el a esa edad ya Podian buscar una una hembra para satisfacer sus intentos primitivos no tenían una fecha exacta lo unico que que sabían es que eran los 3 peores días de su Vida._  
_También les había platicado sobre la unión cuando un Saiyajin tuvo una pareja entre ambos se formaba una especie de lazo que se consumaría durante la primera vez que mantuvieron relaciones sexuales según Vegeta en el acto el mordería a su pareja y ella aria lo mismo cada uno vivirá los recuerdos del otro la marca sería permante ellos marcaba a su pareja._

_\- hace poco pasó de nuevo al principio tenía miedo de lastimar a videl por lo cual me mantuve alejado de ella pero sabes una cosa a la pareja con la que uno se une le pasa casi lo mismo ella también siente ese deseo sexual además de su cuerpo se regenera de forma rápida - el chico le explicaba con semblante serio - ¿ha vuelto a tener tu celo? -le pregunto._

_El chico se tardó unos segundos en responder -No y no quiero tenerlo espero no pase pronto y sobre la unión créeme a mi no me pasara nunca el sentido esa necesidad de unirme a una chica además la unión debe ser mutua._

_Luego de un par de horas Gohan se había despedido al otro día asistiría a la universidad además de que Videl lo estaba esperando para cenar le había comentado sobre la fiesta de su hermana Bura la única persona con la que demostraba afecto le había dicho que lo pensaría _  
_Se despidió de Watari para ir a su dormitorio mañana sería un día interesante conocería a todos pero sobre todo a Light Yagami si sería bastante interesante_  
_No había podido dormir se había recostado no podría sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Gohan podrían tomar medidas mandaría a equipar una habitación en el edificio por si entraba en celo no podría exponer a nadie * como si fuera a unirme con una chica si claro eso no Jamas pasara hasta hora no he conocido una mujer que me provoque esa clase de sentimientos jamás pasara * quedándose dormido el siguiente día serio bastante interesante._

_Era una mañana soleada Su mayordomo le había Llevado algunos de sus postres favoritos Que había Preparado Una Noche Antes Eran las 6 de la mañana tenia un par de horas Antes que llegarán las Personas Que trabajarían en El caso Kira había Supervisado Que Las Cámaras fueran instaladas correctamente _  
_ESTABA Bastante curioso por conocer a Light Yagami su Mayordomo le había informado que estarían trabajando juntos eso era perfecto podría resolver algunas sospechas que tenia de el . _  
_Se llevó una cuchara con pastel a la boca cuando escuchó la voz de Watari quien se había sentado enfrente de él para desyunar._

_\- L Salio una Nota bastante interesante sobre Tu Madre y su empresa la señora Bulma esta Trabajando en un prototipo para mejorar una máquina del tiempo Si me Momoria no Me falla es la máquina del Tiempo donde Viajo Cell Ya que la otra la uso tu contratarte para regresar a su época - contaba al hombre mayor mientras tomaba un poco de café mirando de reojo al Joven quien comía Un Pay de forma tranquila - tu contraparte Viajo en esa máquina que no estaba completamente perfeccionada._

_El chico se llevó su pulgar a la boca al recordar los sucesos de hace 7 años su Yo del futuro había viajado en una máquina del tiempo para anunciar todos sobre la llegada de los Androides y entregarle a Son Goku la medicina para el corazón - Mi madre sigue con esa investigación los viajes en el tiempo eran algo casi imposible hasta ese momento sinceramente me da lo mismo Ya no es asunto mío - el chico miró el periódico donde había una nota bastante llamativa sobre el modelo Misa Amane según lo que decían esos paparazis Amane estaba Saliendo con el Joven light yagami Hijo del jefe de la policía De japon Escucho por su ayudante Yagami era un estudiante prodigio el estudiante con el mayor promedio en japon Valla un chico Modelo -Se dijo para si mismo -Watari quiero que consigas todas las revistas donde salga Misa Amane así como sus discos todo relacionado con ella -_

_El mayordomo no entendía por qué el chico le había pedido que consiguió todo sobre Misa Amane ¿Sera acaso que esa joven le había llamado la atenciónde del Joven ? Bueno la Muchacha era bastante Linda pero Su jefe Jamás habia mostrado e esa clase de atracción por una chica ni siquiera cuando era Trunks Brifs heredero de una de las familias más ricas del mundo El Jamas demostró esa clase de interés incluso no Dudaba en rechazar a las chicas que lo buscaban- Puedo preguntar por qué me pides eso es que Acaso esa chica Llamo tu atención de forma romántica -EL Mayor se había animado a preguntar._

_-No digas tonterías simplemente esa chica es cercana al Hijo de Soichiro Yagami es su novia seria de gran utilidad investigarla y acercarse a esa muchacha las mujeres como Misa Amane son tontas y superficiales sobre todo si son modelos por eso la mejor forma de ganar su confianza es fingir que soy una clase de loco fan te lo he dicho tengo la sospecha que Light es el verdadero Kira y Su novia es su cómplice la segunda Kira así que planeo acercarme a ambos por eso no me opuse que el hijo del jefe de la policía trabaje con nosotros._

_Luego de terminar de comer se puso de pie para marcharse a su recamara a un tenia algunos asuntos que resolver antes de que lleguen los integrantes de la APN antes de salir del comedor volteo a ver a su Mayordomo quien continuaba comiendo -Por cierto Necesito que compres un Regalo que le puede gustar a Bura pronto será su cumpleaños -_

_Watari sonrió levemente solo habían dos personas con las que el era cálido su Madre quien era la persona más importante en la vida del joven bulma siempre lo apoyo cuando se convirtió en el mejor detective del mundo incluso compro una mansión en Londres fundando el orfanato para niños genios, la mujer le había cumplido el capricho a su primogénito. Bura era la hermana menor de L tenia 8 años era muy parecida a su madre cuando la pequeña nació se volvió la luz de los ojos de Padre e Hijo Trunks siempre cuido de ella a un recuerda el llanto de la pequeña cuando el Joven le dijo que se iría lejos la pequeña se colgó de su pierna solo esa vez había visto a su jefe bastante afectado._

_-Eso quiere decir que iras al cumpleaños de Pequeña Bura -le pregunto levantando la taza que estaba en la mesa-Despues de todo tienes 2 años que no la vez y debes ser una hermosa señorita de 10 años dentro de poco comenzara a interesarse en los chicos_

_¿Qué las palabras le calleron como un balde de agua fría ? ¿Su Bura? Su hermana interesada en chicos pervertidos con dudosas intenciones No ... Eso no pasaría su padre Espantaría a cualquier estúpido que quisiera pretender a su Princesa además Bura siempre le había dicho que sus chicos favoritos eran Su padre y El su hermano mayor su Héroe -El chico se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca pensando -No digas esa clase de cosas Bura a un es una bebe no está en edad para interesarse en chicos además te aseguro que el pobre desgraciado que intente salir con mi hermana terminara en el hospital con los huesos rotos mi padre es muy protector con ella._

_El mayordomo no dijo más simplemente sonrió de lado sabia que estaba celoso se dio cuenta por su voz el siempre hablaba con una voz calmada pero a la hora incluso había insultado al Imaginario Novio de su hermana La señora Bulma tenía razon los saiyajin eran bastantes celosos y posesivos aunque el negara tenía varios rasgos de su padre -Te informare cuando lleguen los de la APN._

_eran las nueve y media de de la mañana varias personas esperaban en la sala principal el ayudante de L, les había pedido que esperan unos minutos su jefe enseguida estaría a los hombres les parecio una grosería y una falta de respeto de su parte ya que tenían más de media hora esperándolos quién diablos se creía ese tal L_

_Suichi Aizawa quien era el miembro con mayor carácter se puso de pie de golpe -Cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar que se digne en atendernos el fue quien nos cito a las 9 de la mañana me parece una falta de respeto de su parte si en cinco minutos no está aquí me largo-exclamo enojado._

_Narra Light Yagami_

_Me sente a un lado de mi Padre podría escuchar la risa burlona de Ryuk Maldita sea cuando se dignara L en dar la cara comenzaba a enojarme quien e creía ese bastardo para hacernos esperar de aquella manera me puse de pie -Aizawa tiene razón no tenemos por qué soportar los desplantes de L no importa si es el mejor detective del mundo no somos sus perros para esperarlo._

_Estábamos a punto de dejar la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Watari quien venía con un Joven casi de mi misma edad valla que tipo tan poco atractivo me imaginaba de otra manera que decepción parecía que no había dormido en días y su ropa era tan anticuada el hombre mayor nos pidió que tomáramos asiento._

_-Lamento la demora pero estaba bastante ocupado con este Caso espero puedan disculparme la razón por las que los citamos en este lugar es por qué a partir de la hora este sera nuestro lugar de trabajo quería conocer a las personas que trabajarían conmigo normalmente suelo Trabajar solo pero Esta vez are una excepción._

_Escuche sonar mi teléfono de seguro era Misa ya había terminado su trabajo odiaba que me hablara cuando estaba ocupada ella era un estorbo pero al tener los ojos de Shinigami debía tolerarla además que Rem constantemente me amenazaba con matarme si algo le pasaba ya encontraría el momento para deshacerme de ella luego de un par de horas por fin había terminado aquella reunión todos se retiraron mañana debían estar a las 7 de la mañana menos Yo ya que Mis clases terminan a las dos de la tarde estaba a punto de seguir a mi padre cuando ese Sujeto quedo frente me miraba con una leve sonrisa cuando extendió su mano_

_-Un gusto en conocerte Ligth escuchó muchas cosas sobre ti serás de gran utilidad para atrapar a Kira espero podamos hacer un buen trabajo Juntos -L mantenía su mano extendida con una flata sonrisa que Yagami o noto ._

_sonreí estrechando su mano -El gusto es Mío claro aremos un buen Trabajo juntos - mantenía aquella sonrisa en mi rostro en mi mente pensaba * Firmaste su sentencia de muerte aquí solo abra un ganador y ese seré Yo solo necesito que Misa vea su verdadero Nombre y Estarás muerto._

_Me despedí de todo para ir a la universidad había perdido de ver A Misa en la cafetería estaba de bastante buen humor en unos días quitaría a L de mi camino por fin podría crear el mundo que tanto soñaba sin maldad con personas honestas._

* * *

_**Éste es mi Pirmer LX Misa, debo reconocer que cuando vi por primera vez "Death Note" no me importaban mucho las parejas, tal vez me concentro en la Historia, pero viendo algunos videos, me comenzó a llamar la atención la relación de Missa, se me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza, así que comencé un imaginario, cómo podría hacer esa idea una historia y el resultado me ha gustado bastante, espero me dejen Comentarios con su opinión, no sean muy duros conmigo, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, ya que soy disléxica, me cuesta mucho, mucho trabajo acentuar, pero les prometo ir mejorando.**_


	2. enfrentamientos

_**¡Hola! Les traigo el capitulo dos de mi historia estoy bastante impresionado dos capitulos en en menos de una semana eso es un record para mi pero estoy bastante inspirada escribiendo esta historia espero la esten disfrutando tambien quiero agradecer a una amiga quien me esta ayudando con las correcciones Cecilia perez si n su trabajo no podria continuar esta historia un fuerte aplauso para ella ! apartir del proximo capitulo comenzare a responder dudas que pasan una linda noche y disfruten del capitulo **_

**_* En este fanfic, el verdadero nombre de L será: Trunks Brief_**

**_* La historia no cambia mucho en sí, la búsqueda de Kira se mantendrá solo con algunos cambios, pero eso es lo que irán viendo._**

**_* El orfanato donde se encuentra Near, Mello y Matt será fundado con el dinero de la familia de Trunks._**

**_* Aparecerán los Guerreros "z", pero no intervendrán en la búsqueda de Kira, de hecho serán algunas apariciones._**

**_* La edad de Trunks tendrá una modificación, para poder llevar a cabo la historia de la mejor manera._**

**_* Asi como algunos eventos de dragon ball que irán leyendo poco a poco._**

**_* Algunas cosas son muy diferentes, Dragon Ball y Death Note, por ejemplo en esta Historia Gohan y Trunks tiene la misma edad, fueron entrenados por Piccolo, así como que toma el caso cuando ambos Kira y aparecieron._**

**_Sin más que decir, espero poder darle una oportunidad a esta historia y me dejen su opinión._**

* * *

_Enfrentamiento _

* * *

Corporación Cápsula.

Gohan junto a Bulma se encontraban trabajando en la máquina del tiempo, faltaban poco para poder perfeccionar la, juntos habían inventado un combustible especial que le permitiría dar varios viajes al futuro o al pasado, sin problema alguno. Gohan pasó su mano sobre su frente, ese proyecto los había tenido ocupados por varias semanas, ahora sólo se encontraba ajustando algunas cosas.

(Se encontraba probando algunos cables de la máquina, cuando vio entrar a la científica, quien tomaba una limonada, en la otra mano traía otro para el joven

-Este proyecto nos ha mantenido ocupados por mucho tiempo, pero por fin perfeccionamos algunas cosas, en unos días estará listo el combustible que nos permitirá dar varios viajes en el tiempo (Habló la Mujer, feliz mientras le daba la limonada al peli negro, quien estaba un poco sudado)

\- Lamento que este proyecto te mantenga alejado de Videl y la Pequeña Pan, pero si todo sale bien prometo darte unas largas vacaciones con todo los gastos pagados .  
(El chico le sonrió levemente)

\- No te preocupes por eso, Videl entiende que es trabajo, además, también estaba interesada en este proyecto, espero todo marche a la perfección (tomó un sorbo del jugo limpiándose un poco del sudor que bajaba por su frente, prestando le importancia a las palabras de la mujer)

\- Por cierto, Bulma, debo decirte algo, aprovéchare que no se encuentra Vegeta.  
(La Mujer miró al joven quien la miraba con un poco de seriedad, se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba para que hablara con ese tono de voz, por lo general Gohan siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro)

\- Verás, hace un mes sentí el Ki de Trunks, al principio me pareció extraño, ya que él no suele venir a Japón seguido, el caso es que quise asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, por lo cual fui a verlo y él me contó que estaba trabajando en un caso muy importante,Trunks se encuentra en Japón en estos momentos .

(La Mujer se puso de pie, estaba sorprendida, su hijo mayor llevaba un mes en Japón y no había tenido la consideración de ir a verla, se sintió lastimada, pero también sabía que Vegeta no quería tener nada que ver con su primogénito y entendía que él no quería provocar un problema entre sus padres (frunció el ceño mirando al semi Saiyajin dándole un golpe en el Brazo)  
-Por qué no me dijiste que mi Trunks esta aquí, tengo derecho a saber lo que mi hijo hace con su vida, no me importa lo que vegeta piense, ese simio no es nadie para meterse en mi relación con mi niño.

(Gohan se apartó un poco de la mujer, estaba algo asustado su padre tenía razón Bulma enojada era igual o peor que su madre, ambas mujeres daban miedo, incluso asustaría al mismo Cell) -Oye, no seas tan agresiva, no te conté nada por que Trunks me hizo prometer que lo mantendría en secreto, además, el muy desgraciado me dijo que no intervenga en el caso que está trabajando, es un jodido mal agradecido .Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Gohan la puso al tanto del trabajo que realizaba el primogénito de la Familia Brief, Bulma le había dicho a Gohan que después del almuerzo irían a ver a su hijo, al principio el peli-negro no estaba del todo convencido, pero no quería tentar a su suerte, prefería enfrentar de nuevo a Cell que a una Bulma enojada.

Trunks se encontraba en su habitación, estaba bastante deprimido después de conocer a Light, le había pedido a Watari que lo matriculara a la misma universidad que el joven Yagami, lo que tomó por sorpresa a su mayordomo, ya que él se había graduado de la universidad a los 15 años, ¿qué pretendía entonces? se preguntó su ayudante, a lo cual el chico le aclaro que era para poder vigilar de cerca a Light, buscar alguna pista que le ayudara para descubrir que él era Kira. Ese mismo día, había conocido a Misa Amane, debía reconocer que la chica era bonita, logró quitarle su teléfono celular a pesar que por accidente le había tocado el trasero, ella se había dado cuenta y él tuvo que actuar buscando al culpable, le pareció sospechoso cuando Yagami le marcó a Amane, le había dicho que su novia fue detenida y llevada al cuartel general para ser interrogada, le tomó por sorpresa que el mismo Ligth se entregara para ser investigado, eso me había confundido bastante, los habíamos aislado, Watari los tenía vigilados las 24 horas del día y nada, los asesinatos continuaban, el jefe Yagami había echo una especie de actuación fingiendo que él mismo mataría a su hijo y a la Modelo, si Misa fuera la segunda Kira no dudaría en matarlo para salvar a Light, incluso él mismo mataría a su padre para salvarse, el Kira que conocemos no dudaría matar a su propio padre con tal de salir libre, no me quedó de otra que liberarlos, pero aún no estaba del todo satisfecho, así que esposé a Yagami a mí, así podría vigilar cada movimiento que haga, también le pedí a Watari que amueblars uno de los departamentos del edificio donde se quedaría Amane, no sabia qué tipo de cosas le gustaban a las chicas como ella, así que le pedio a su mayordomo que comprara todo lo que necesitaría.

Diablos, estoy contra el reloj, Gohan fue bastante claro, si no atrapaba a Kira ellos intervendrían, no les sería complicado encontrarlo, después de todo podían pedirle ese deseo a las esferas del dragón.

(el chico se levantó de la cama y caminó a uno de los cajones que estaban a un lado de su cama, donde sacó su esfera de 3 estrellas, un regalo de Son Goku cuando cumplió cuatro años, tanto él como Gohan, siempre fueron niños consentidos, no sólo por su madre, si no también por él mismo, Goku escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su recamara, ya era bastante tarde, de seguro lo esperaban para continuar trabajando en el caso Kira, la noche anterior trabajó hasta altas horas, no se dió cuenta en qué momento Light se quedó dormido en uno de los sofás.)

(Watari entró dejando una taza de café y unas galletas de Fresa en la mesita)

-Buenos días L, te traje lo que me pediste, por cierto, toda la noche estuve vigilando a la señorita Misa, no hubo nada fuera de lo normal - le comentó mientras dejaba la azúcar junto al joven que se había sentado-

(El chico asintió con la cabeza tomando la taza de café, le puso varias cucharadas de Azúcar) - Ya veo, Matsuda se encargará de llevarla a donde tenga que ir- Habló con simpleza - por cierto, ¿Light ya está despierto? -le preguntó.

\- Hace unos minutos se levantó, de hecho están ahora mismo a punto de desayunar, él junto con la señorita Misa -Respondió mirando al lado donde estaba la esfera de tres estrellas - ¿Acaso es una de las esferas del Dragón, no es que piensas reunirlas, tienes algún deseo en mente, algo que pedir?

(El chico sonrió levemente, negando con su cabeza a ambos lados) - Claro que no (Se llevó una mano a su cabello acomodandolo) - No tendría por qué hacerlo, en estos momentos no tengo algún deseo en especial, esa esfera es el regalo que mi dió el Tío Goku cuando era niño, Gohan tiene la de cuatro estrellas y yo la de tres- le explicó guardando la esfera en su cajón-

(Se llevó su pulgar a la boca pensando en lo que le había dicho watari, así que ese par estaba desayunando, no era mala idea comer con ellos, así podría observar cada uno de sus gestos y comportamiento) -Watari, quiero que lleves el pastel y mi café a la mesa, hoy desayunaré allí.

En la mesa se encontraban Light y Misa. (Continuaban bajo vigilancia, L les llevaba pisando los talones, no podian dar un paso en falso, lo dejarian vivir un poco más, ya que el bastardo les informó a todos que si algo le pasaba, él sería el único culpable y lo tenían que arrestar, era un desgraciado astuto)

\- Disculpa, ¿piensas desayunar con nosotros? - preguntó (saliendo del trance en el cual se encontraba)

al mayordomo. -Nada de eso, ya desayuné hace un rato, el joven Ryusaki desayunará esta mañana con ustedes, espero no les moleste, en unos minutos estará aquí, si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer. (Se disculpó con ambos saliendo del comedor)

Qué diablos pretendía ese sujeto, jamás comía con ellos, ¿por qué ahora era diferente?, algo tramaba, debían ser precavidos,( se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió que Misa lo abrazaba)

\- Qué diablos haces ahora Misa, ya te dije que no me gusta esa clase de confianza - gruñó el joven bastante disgustado-.

(La chica parecía no escuchar pues se mantenía abrazada de él) - Hay Light siempre tan tímido, pero me prometiste una cita romántica, es que a acaso ya lo olvidaste - le preguntó, haciendo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño-

(Quitó las manos de la chica de sobre de él, para luego mirarla) - no lo he olvidado, pero recuerda que no podemos salir solos, L nos tiene vigilados debemos quedarnos en este lugar, sólo podemos salir en mi caso para ir a la universidad y en el tuyo por chica estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucharon la voz del detective, quien caminaba con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón

. -No se preocupen por mí, pueden tener su cita, finjan que no estoy presente - Habló con voz simple y despreocupada- Pueden pedirle a Watari que les prepare algo de cenar, o lo que sea que hagan en una cita .

(La Modelo miró al chico con fastidio y un poco de asco, cómo alguien podía ser tan desarreglo, esas ojeras, ese cabello, es que acaso no conocía el jabón, qué clase de chica podría fijarse en un tipo como él, miró al chico, de arriba a bajo, para luego mirar a Light, quien era todo lo contrario, su novio era un príncipe y Ryusaki era una bestia)

-Qué es lo que pretendes al tenernos aquí, entiende de una jodida vez que no somos Kira, no crees que si en verdad lo fuéramos, ¿ya te hubiésemos asesinado? ( la chica lo encaró mirando al joven quien bostezaba, lo que la puso de mal humor.)

(El chico se llevó el dedo a la boca estudiando cada rasgo y acción de la chica que tenia enfrente, por primera vez se permitió sonreír, levemente, sin duda Misa Amane tenía bastante carácter y eso le agradaba de ella)

\- Dudo que Kira pueda matarme - le respondió con simpleza mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas, dejando a ambos jóvenes confundidos por sus palabras, "qué tipo tan presumido" pensaron

-Sobre lo otro, ya te dije, no tienen permitido salir de aquí, como lo he dicho, aún creo que ustedes dos son el primer y segundo Kira, pueden tener su cita en este lugar si lo desean, tómenlo o déjenlo, me da lo mismo -Se se encogió de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención a las múltiples maldiciones que la chica le dedicaba, comenzando a comer el postre que su ayudante le habia preparado .

(Misa abrió los ojos sorprendida, a pesar de su aspecto físico, el chico era bastante educado a la hora de comer, debía reconocer que sus modales durante la comida eran exquisitos, parecía que venia de una muy buena famila,

Trunks había sentido la mirada de la chica sobre él, pero no le había prestado atención, aunque había comenzando a incomodarlo un poco. Luego de la comida tomó el brazo de Yagami esposando su brazo al de él)

-Sólo una cosa más, Misa-San (El chico se llevo de nuevo su pulgar a la boca mirándola de arriba a bajo estudiando cada rasgo de la joven), -esa ropa que llevas puesta es bastante provocativa, te queda bien la falta hacen resaltar tus piernas .

(La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo avergonzada por las palabras del detective, por instinto se cubrió las piernas, ese pervertido le había mirado como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara, es que acaso no conocía la vergüenza) -Eres Un estupido pervertido, degenerado, deja de verme de esa manera quieres (la Modelo se sintió intimidada por la mirada del joven)

-Me llamaste pervertido (Se apuntó con el dedo bastante sorprendido, en ningún momento sus palabras habían sonado como una falta de respeto, simplemente fue un alago, que chica tan complicada era, miraba de reojo a Yagami, tal vez mal interpretaría sus palabras, como lo había hecho la chica y le reclamaría, pero él no se inmutó, incluso bostezó,

\- Por qué la chica continuaba con un sujeto que la ignoraba de tal manera o mejor dicho por qué Light continuaba con una mujer por la cual no sentía nada, él no era un experto sobre esa clase de sentimientos, pero el poco conocimiento que tenía era por conocidos, su padre era bastante posesivo con su madre, a pesar de no demostrar sus sentimientos, él la miraba de una forma que no era capaz de descifrar, como si ella fuera la unica mujer sobre la tierra, incluso su Tío Goku, quien era alguien bastante despistado, cuando miraba a Milk no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que la quería y por último el idiota de Son Gohan el muy cretino, era un perrito faldero ante Videl , la procuraba, incluso cuando el desgraciado de spopovich la torturó durante el torneo de las artes marciales, el Peli-negro se puso furioso jurando que se vengaría de lo que le había hecho a su amada, Gohan solía demostrar su amor por Videl de una forma distinta a su Padre y Goku, pero Light no miraba a Amane como los otros lo hacían, se atrevía a decir que sólo le estorbaba y por primera vez sintió Pena y lástima por la mujer.)

Yagami comenzaba a desesperarse por lo ruidosa que la chica le resultaba, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. -Misa, quieres callarte de una buena vez, harás que me comience a doler la cabeza, deberías largarte a trabajar. (el chico le habia levantado la voz, haciendo que la chica de cierta manera bajara la mirada, triste por la poca delicadeza con la que su novio la había tratado)

(Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió ganas de moler a golpes a alguien como se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera, Misa no era la mujer mas brillante del planeta, era bastante escandalosa y ruidosa, pero era una mujer y se merecía respeto, era una dama-pensó-,

Tal vez su padre no era el mejor del mundo, pero si algo le había enseñado, era el respeto a una mujer, se le vino a la mente cuando en una ocasión estaba bastante enojado por haberse distraído en su entrenamiento con Gohan, que el Maldito le había dado una buena golpiza al regresar a casa, Bura quería jugar y le habia dicho que no estaba de humor, además que estaba cansado y tenia algunas heridas, lo único que quería era llegar a su recamara, darse una buena ducha y dormir, pero la caprichosa de su hermana no aceptaba un "No" como respuesta, así que se guindo de su pierna y comenzó a llorar, harto de la situación, no pensó en las consecuencias y expulsó un poco de poder aventando a su hermana a la pared, en ese momento sus padres entraron a la sala, su padre se puso furioso, incluso se transformo en Super saiyajin, ambos habían terminado en algun desierto, donde su padre le dió una gran lección, jamás lastimar a una mujer, por muy enojado que uno se encuentre, cuando regresaron a la casa se disculpo con Bura y le prometió que jamás volvería a pasar, también le pidió perdón a su madre.

Sin saber qué lo llevó a hacer tal acción, el detective caminó a donde estaba la chica, extendiéndole uno de sus dulces.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien Amane-San? (Le preguntó con tono de voz preocupado) No te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa, te quiero pedir disculpa si mi comentario te ofendió, esa no fue mi intención, no vayas a Llorar, por favor, no soporto ver a una chica llorar (al decir aquello, miró de reojo al castaño, alejándose de la chica, caminando a la salida con el chico a un lado de él.

Misa se quedo parada aún sin entender lo que acaba de suceder, después de que Light la trató de esa manera, aquel extraño sujeto se habia acercado a ella intentando consolarla, sus palabras notaban preocupación incluso le regaló uno de sus dulces, por lo poco que conocía a Ryusaki, sabia que no era del tipo de persona que compartiera sus cosas y mucho menos que demostrara preocupación por otra persona, ese tipo era bastante extraño..

Corporación Cápsula

Gohan se encontraba almorzando junto a Bulma, por fin habían terminado el combustible para la máquina del tiempo, dentro de poco harían unas pruebas para lección que todo marchara bien, le hubiera gustado comer con Videl, pero la joven le había comentado que tendría algunos asuntos que resolver junto a su Padre y que se llevaría a Pan con ella, su pequeña, era una niña bastante vivavaracha, a su corta edad ya sabía Volar, Según su mujer, su Hija se parecía mucho a él, aunque él pensaba que la niña era el vivo retrato de Videl. Luego al quedar satisfecho, esperó a que Bulma bajara, para ir a donde se encontraba Trunks, luego de unos minutos en donde se entretuvo las noticias, ese maldito de Kira lo habia echo de nuevo 13 muertes en menos de una semana si el jodido de Trunks no lo atrapaba, se involucraría en el asunto, no importaba si las personas a las que asesinaba fueran delicuescentes, eran personas que tenían derecho a la vida

(Bulma notó al joven bastante disgustado, mientras la llevaba volando, se preguntaba qué había pasado minutos antes, Gohan estaba de buen humor que fue lo que pasó, para que el chico se pusiera de esa forma, luego de unos minutos por fin llegaron, el joven dejó a la mujer con cuidado en el suelo, cuando estaban a punto de entrar, un guardia de seguridad los detuvo.

(El Guadia se puso en medio negando el acceso - No esta permitida la entrada a extraños a este edificio -le dijo de mala gana el hombre) .

Bulma quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Cómo que no podría entrar ese edificio, era de su Familia, no era ninguna extraña -Sera mejor que me dejes entrar Grandulon, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, no estoy de muy buen humor y el ingrato de mi Hijo no se a dignado a ver a su Madre, así que fuera de aqui-(la chica lo enpujó, pero no logro moverlo del lugar)

(El guardia tomó a la mujer del brazo -Señora no entiende que está prohibido el paso a personas ajenas a este lugar, ¿es usted sorda o simplemente tonta? No puede entrar sera mejor que ambos se retiren, no me gustaría usar la fuerza-amenazó sin soltar a la peli-azul, ya que la tenía sujeta.

Gohan al ver el gesto de dolor de la mujer, intervino -Será mejor que la sueltes o te va a pesar, créeme, en estos momentos mi humor no es muy bueno, así que déjanos entrar de una jodida vez -Habló con voz seria haciendo que, la soltara la mujer se sobaba el brazo .

(EL Hombre corpulento tomó al joven de la camisa -Creo que tus padres no te enseñaron el respeto, o te largas de aquí o te daré una golpiza que ni tu madre te va a reconocer.

(El chico había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba, tomó las manos del hombre quitándoselas con brusquedad, vió como el hombre puso una cara de dolor, estaba ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, se lo advirtió y no hizo caso, ya no era su culpa, Bulma miraba aquella escena preocupada, el semi saiyajin ya se habia contenido bastante y ese hombre terminó con su paciencia .)

Watari se encontraba revisando cada una de las cámaras, cuando algo llamó su atención, afuera del edificio estaba la Madre de Trunks y Son Gohan, el chico se notaba bastante enojado, debía decirle a su Jefe, antes que algo que tuvieran que lamentar sucediera, salió del cuarto de cámaras, caminando a toda prisa hacia donde el chico estaba, lo encontró tecleando algunas cosas, junto a él estaba Matsuda, el señor Yagami junto a su Hijo y en el sofá estaba la Señorita Amane.

-Ryusaki debes venir conmigo a la entrada del edificio, antes que pase algo que tengamos que lamentar -le pidió con cierta desesperación, el joven no entendía que estaba pasando, así que entrelazo la pantalla con la cámara de la entrada -Estupido Son -(dijo para sí mismo levantándose de su silla, saliendo de prisa, todos se sorprendieron, pues el joven siempre caminaba como si no tuviera ganas de nada, pero en esos momentos el chico incluso corrió) .

(Gohan mantenía sujeta la mano del guardián de seguridad, apretándolo con un poco de fuerza, el hombre quedó incado a causa del dolor) - escúcha lo que te diré, ésta es la primera y última vez que tocas a una mujer, por que la próxima vez, te mandaré al hospital con todos los huesos rotos, ¡lo has entendido! -el guardia asintió con dificultad ante las palabras del joven -

disculpate con la señora Bulma en estos hombre se disculpó con dificultad, pues la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo el chico sobre él era mucha, sentía que en cualquier momento le rompería la mano.

(Trunks, quien había llegado a la entrada)-exclamó-Quieres soltarlo de una jodida vez, Son, él sólo cumple mis órdenes, éste es un lugar restringido, te volviste loco, estabas a punto de partirle la mano a la mitad -( el detective lo miró de mala gana) - ve a la enfermería para que te atiendan esa mano, la próxima déjalos entrar.(El hombre con dificultad se puso de pie, sobando su brazo, el cual estuvo apunto de romperse por la presión que ejerció Son-

¿Quién sería, por qué tenía tanta fuerza? esa y muchas preguntas tenía el hombre en la mente-Esperó que el hombre se marchara, para poder hablar con su madre y su amigo - Qué diablos pensabas al usar esa fuerza en ese pobre hombre, ¿acaso estás loco? le pudiste romper el brazo, estúpido Son - lo cuestionó-

(recordó que de seguro en la habitación que usaban para trabajar, estaban mirando lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a su madre abrazándola, surcándole que no lo llamara con su verdadero nombre, que lo llamara Ryusaki, al principio bulma no estaba conforme, pero no podía hacer nada).

Gohan caminaba a un lado del detective, desde que entró al edificio había sentido dos presencias bastante extrañas, no eran poderosas, pero estaba seguro que no eran humanas, se preguntaba si Trunks se habia percatado, puso su mano en su hombro mirándolo con seriedad

\- Oye, espera, dime, ¿no lo has sentido? aquí hay dos Ki bastante extraños, no son poderosos, pero estoy muy seguro que no son de Humanos -el Peli negro se quedó en medio del pasillo-.

(Bulma volteó a ver a Son Gohan, asustada) ¿Acaso había fantasmas en ese lugar? de seguro era uno de los tantos enemigos con los que se habían enfrentado, tomó el brazo de su hijo mirando a todos lados) -Qué quieres decir con eso, Gohan, ¿acaso dices que hay fantasmas?, de seguro es Frerzer o Cell, que quieren venganza por haberlos mandado al otro mundo, todo es Culpa de Goku.

(El detective suspiró, su madre tenía una gran imaginación, "fantasmas" sí claro, como si Descripción Freezer y Cell pudieran escapar del infierno, sólo para asustarlos, si eso fuera posible, lo más probable es que intentarían matarlos)

-Madre cálmate, no hay fantasmas en este lugar, además, si alguno de esos dos regresaran a la vida, créeme que lo que menos harán será espantarnos –

el chico suspiró, sabía que era mejor decirles la verdad, antes de que entraran al cuartel general, Gohan sentiría enseguida el Ki de esas dos criaturas- -Son, como te comenté el día que nos vimos, estoy trabajando en el caso Kira y estoy casi seguro que tengo a los dos asesinos, aunque aún no he logrado reunir las pruebas suficientes, así que, para vigilarlos, los traje a vivir a este edificio y sobre tu pregunta, sí, he sentido las dos extrañas presencias, sí, desde que ese par está aquí, me he percatado de los Ki, pero como dije, no puedo probar aún su culpabilidad, es por eso que que he hecho como si no sintiera nada. Gohan, las criaturas que están aquí no tienen un Gran poder de pelea .

(Gohan estaba atónito, ¿acaso Trunks estaba conviviendo con ese par de asesinos? ¿qué diablos tenía en la mente? ese par de asesinos mataron cruelmente a personas, una tras otra y ahora su retardado amigo los tenia viviendo con él, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a elevar su Ki, provocando que parte del edificio comenzara a templar

-Me estás diciendo Brief, que sabes quienes son esos bastardos que han matado cruelmente y los tienes viviendo aquí como si nada, permitiendo que continúen con sus asesinatos ,¿es que acaso te volviste loco? -el chico estaba fuera de sí mismo estaba bastante enojado-.

Bulma se sujetó de la pared que estaba pasando, por qué Gohan se había puesto de esa manera, el muchacho era pacifista, algo llamo su atención, ¿acaso dijo "Kira", no era ese el nombre del asesino serial que mataba a las personas de ataques al corazón? su hijo estaba protegiendo a ese criminal, entendía el enfado del peli-negro, desde niño Gohan odiaba la violencia .

(Watari se encontraba con el Jefe yagami, ayudándolo con algunas cosas, sintió el piso del edificio templar, se tuvo que sujetar de una de las mesas, Misa quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá, cayó al piso Junto a Light y Matsuda, ambos jóvenes estaban descansando, el mayordomo salió corriendo del Lugar, seguido por los otros, se daba una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, debía detener a su Jefe o podría provocar una verdadera tragedia.)

(Trunks Mantenía los brazos cruzados, mirando sin ninguna expresión al Hijo Mayor de Goku) - No tengo por qué darte explicación alguna, Son, así que será mejor que te tranquilices -Habló con calma el joven, mientras metía sus manos en su pantalón-Te dije que éste era asunto mío, que no te involucraras .

(La Peli-Azul miraba a ambos muchachos, asustada, Gohan se había transformado en Super Saiyajin, mientras su Hijo se mantenía calmado, ésto ya había pasado antes y era consciente de que los dos muchachos tenían casi el mismo poder de pelea.

-Ambos quieren calmarse de una buena vez, Trunks estoy bastante desilusionada de ti, hijo, apoyar a un par de vulgares asesinos, incluso los tienes viviendo aquí con todas las comodidades, te volviste loco -le recriminó gritando sin medir sus palabras. (Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía lastimado, era consiente que su padre se avergonzaba de su manera de vivir, incluso cuando dejó su casa, le dijo que si se marchaba, para él estaría muerto, el chico intentó no mostrarse afectado, pero aquellas palabras fueron como golpes directos a su quijada y ahora su madre le decía otras palabras pero con el mismo significado)

-Estoy calmado, deberías decirle a Son Gohan que se tranquilice, se está comportando como un animal, y sobre tus palabras, lamento no ser el Hijo que esperabas, lamento no ser lo que tú y mi padre querían que fuera, por último, éste edificio es mío, fue un regalo del abuelo cuando cumplí 10 años, jamás he usado el dinero de la familia para vivir.

(Watari junto a los demás habían escuchado parte de lo que aquellas personas hablaban, el mayordomo intentó acercarse al muchacho, pero éste negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que se quedara en su lugar, podía salir lastimado y era lo que menos quería)

(Gohan miró a los recién llegados, las dos presencias extrañas, se sentía cerca de aquel par de muchachos, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ellos eran el primer y el segundo Kira, comenzó a enfurecerse, ese par había matado cruelmente, no importaban si fueran delincuentes, era personas que tenían derecho a la vida.)

— Ya veo por qué no has hecho nada para detenerlos es por esa mujer no es así por eso no los haces nada por parar las matanzas porque esa mujer te gusta no es así — las palabras de Gohan estaban llenas de enojo— Esa mujer no es más que una vulgar asesina ambos lo son.

Tanto Light como Misa se sintieron ofendidos por las palabras de aquel desconocido quien se creía que era para hablarles de esa manera el primero en hablar fue Yagami — Oye no se quién diablos pero no eres nadie para hablarnos Así será mejor que midas tus palabras. El peli negro solto una sonora carcajada acaso ese asesino se atrevía a amenazarlo es que acaso no se daba cuenta que jamás podría hacerle el mejor daño el era mucho más fuerte que el —

será mejor que midas tus palabras maldito asesino porque yo no soy tan amable como lo es El sujeto de allí — apunto con la mirada a Trunks quien comenzaba a enojarse— Esa chica y tu no son más que unos vulgares asesinos que matan por placer me dan ambos un profundo asco — debería asesinarlo a yo mismo.

Eso fue lo último que el detective pudo soportar Gohan había terminado con su poca paciencia — Será mejor que midas tus asquerosas palabras Son o te daré una golpista que no te reconocerá ni tu madre terminaste con mi paciencia. Son Gohan fulmino con la mirada a su Amigo elevando un poco su Ki .

—Dime que paso con la promesa que le hicimos a número 16 de proteger a los seres vivos de la tierra dime donde quedó tu promesa pedazo de bastardo — le grito tomandolo de la camisa — lo peor es que lo haces por una mujer una vulgar asesina que no siente nada por ti a la cual le provoca un profundo desagrado asco y un profundo desprecio pero tu la proteges junto al otro bastardo no te importa que haya matado sin piedad me Das bastante lastima Eres patético Trunks –

había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba no sé de donde sacaban que el podría estar interesado en Amane pero las palabras de Gohan le habían dado en su orgullo no era tonto se dio cuenta desde el. Principio que Misa lo miraba con desagrado y eso en muchas ocasiones lo enojaba se transformó en Super saiyajin dándole un derechazo a Son Gohan el cual hizo que atraerás la pared — Are que te tragues tus asquerosas palabras Son aprenderás a respetar a una mujer le pedirás disculpas a misa no importa si eres mi amigo o no la forma en que te expresas te de ella es reprobable.

Asi daba comienzo una batalla entre dos amigos todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la fuerza que el detective poseía el color de cabello de ambos se puso rubio al igual que el tono de sus ojos el cual era azules Trunks no le dio tiempo de nada ya que había vuelto atacar a Son Gohan quien se defendía de los golpes que el chico le propinaba .

Watari camino a donde se encontraba la Madre de L quien no sabía que hacer cuando su hijo y Gohan se ponían de ese modo los únicos que eran capaces de controlarlos eran sus padres tenía miedo que destruyeran la ciudad escuchaban el estruendo que hacían con sus golpes

— señora Bulma debemos detener a esos dos antes que destruyan la ciudad. La Mujer suspiro como si fuera tan fácil detener a ese par por que los saiyajin resolvían sus problemas a golpes — Watari tu mejor que nadie sabe que esos tontos no se detendrán hasta que uno de los dos salga lastimado los únicos que podrían detenerlos son Goku y vegeta y ninguno de los dos están en la tierra.

Matsuda no entendía lo que estaba pasando de donde había sacado toda esa fuerza Ryusaki solo podían escuchar los estupendos que causaban los golpes de ambos se acercó a su jefe y le susuro al oído — disculpe Que es lo que esta pasando no sabia que L tenia esa fuerza.

—Tampoco se que pasa esto esta fuera de nuestra comprensión quien es ese sujeto que se hace llamar L porque tiene esa fuerza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Light se notaba asustado por que ese sujeto tenía esa fuerza quién diablos era o que era lo que era esto podría complicar sus planes tal vez a esto se refería cuando dijo que Kira ni sería capaz de matarlo tanto era la diferencia.

Bulma dirigió su mirada a ambos chicos reconocía a la chica era una famosa Modelo Misa Amane era bastante linda no podía culparlo si se sentía atraído por ella el otro muchacho era bastante guapo bueno no tanto como su Trunks en sus mejores momentos.

— Tu eres Misa Amane verdad — preguntó la científica mirando a la joven a lo cual ella asistió — podría preguntarte algo? La chica asintió aquella mujer de cabello azul le daba un poco de confianza .

— Esta bien señora pero luego usted me explicara que está pasando quienes son ustedes. La Mujer hizo un gesto de desagrado odiaba que le dijeran señora —primero que nada no me digas señora que no soy tan vieja muy bien quiero saber qué relación tienes con mi hijo. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la idol de donde sacaban que ella y ese panda pervertido tenían alguna clase de relación ella era novia de su Light el amor de su vida. —No tengo ninguna clase de relación con ese panda pervertido mi Novio es Light el amor de mi vida — la chica tomó la mano del joven que tenía a un lado — no sé de dónde sacan que ese bobo tendría algo conmigo eso jamas.

— pensé que tenían algo para que mi hijo se enfrentará a su mejor amigo defendiendo a ambos quiere decir que siente algo por Ti me atrevería a decir que le gustas.

Esas palabras sonrojo a la chica temía que su novio se pusiera celoso pero nada Light seguía en su propio mundo la peli azul le conto sobre quien era su hijo las razones que lo habían llevado a vivir lejos de su familia los orígenes de la familia paterna de Trunks lo único que mantuvo en secreto fue el verdadero nombre de su hijo nadie daba crédito Ryusaki un extraterrestre eso estaba fuera de su imaginación y de toda comprensión por primera vez Misa sintió pena por el muchacho rechazado por su padre además que había escuchado las palabras que la peli azul le había dicho el pobre Ryuga debía sentirse lastimado.

Rem miró miró a misa el semblante de la joven había cambiado a uno trámite —Misa que está pasando contigo acaso sientes pena por ese humano — dijo el shinigami mirando a su protegida. Escucharon un choque todos salieron del edificio había una gran grieta donde se encontraba Trunks.

gohan lo había tomado por sorpresa y le había dado una buena patada que había mandado al detective al piso Misa miró con horro la escena tal vez Ryusaki fuera un pervertido alguien poco sociable pero no se merecía esos golpes intento correr a ayudarlo pero Watari la tomó del brazo negando con la cabeza — déjame no vez que ese animal matará a Ryuga tal vez no sea santo de mi devocion pero nadie se merece que lo golpeen de esa manera —

la chica se soltó de agarre del mayordomo y corrió a donde estaba el joven El semi saiyajin al ver a la chica intento alejarla era muy peligroso para ella estar en esos momentos allí — Amane que haces aléjate de aquí quédate con mi madre no deberías estar cerca

de mi en estos momentos. La chica negó con la cabeza no pensaba dejarlo solo

— No estas en condicion de continuar esta absurda pelea Trunks — el chico se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos como podía saber su nombre el jamás lo había dicho y dudaba que si madre lo dijera mucho menos Watari. — Como supiste mi nombre entonces mi sospechas son ciertas tu eres el segundo Kira — la chica bajo la mirada sabía que había cometido una gran imprudencia se había revelado a él Light sin duda alguna la mataría y no lo culpaba fue estúpida. Iba a hablar cuando Trunks la abrazo acercándola a el cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo protegiéndolo un gran ataque había inpactado con ellos Gohan le había lanzado un Hame Hame Ha pensado que el joven Brief lo esquivaría pero al encontrarse distraído solo pudo proteger a Misa con su cuerpo.

(Todo pasaba muy rápido, Misa se encontraba en el suelo con L sobre ella, inconsciente a causa del ataque tenía la espalda quemada, la chica pensó lo peor a causa de la sangre que no dejaba de brotar del cuerpo del Joven.)

Gohan descendió regresando a su estado normal, se le había pasado la mano, pero por qué ese estúpido no lo esquivó, por qué permitió que lo impactará, Trunks se encontraba inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de Misa, quien intentaba quitárselo de encima para ayudarlo .

Watari pidió una camilla para llevar a su joven jefe a la enfermería, las heridas que tenía eran de gravedad, debían atenderlo antes que fuera tarde. Misa miraba al joven de cabello negro con odio, si algo le pasaba a Ryusaki sería su culpa, qué clase de amigo hace algo como eso, la chica caminó a donde estaba el joven cruzado de brazos en su propio mundo, dándole una bofetada

— eres un maldito asesino, qué clase de persona le hace eso a su mejor amigo, bastardo, si Ryusaki muere será tu culpa .

(El chico no se movió, ni siquiera le había dolido el golpe, se encontraba preocupado por él, "Trunks estúpido, descuidado"-pensó, para luego mirar a la chica.

\- Mira quién habla de asesino y sobre que él pueda morir, créeme, ese idiota no moriría con algo como eso, no es tan débil, no lo subestimes .

(El peli-negro se dirigió a donde estaba Bulma dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca) -Bulma, podrías comunicarte con Videl, por favor, dile que hoy no llegaré a casa, iré con el maestro Karin a pedirle semillas del esmitaño para trunks. (La mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras el chico salía volando al templo sagrado.)

* * *

_**Esto es mi Pirmer LX Misa, debo reconocer que cuando vi por primera vez "Death Note" no me importaban mucho las parejas, tal vez me concentro en la historia, pero viendo algunos videos, comencé a llamar la atención la relación de Missa, se me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza, así que comencé un imaginario, cómo podría hacer esa idea una historia y el resultado me ha gustado bastante, espero me dejen Comentarios con su opinión, no sean muy duros conmigo, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, ya que soy disléxica, me cuesta mucho, mucho trabajo acentuar, pero les prometo ir mejorando.**_


	3. Trato

_**¡Hola! Les traigo el capitulo dos de mi historia estoy bastante impresionado dos capitulos en menos de una semana eso es un registro para mi pero estoy bastante inspirado escribiendo esta historia espero la esten disfrutando también quiero agradecer a una amiga quien me esta ayudando con las correcciones Cecilia perez si n su trabajo no podria continuar esta historia un fuerte aplauso para ella! apartir del proximo capitulo comenzare un respondedor dudas que pasan una linda noche y disfruten del capitulo**_

**_* En este fanfic, el verdadero nombre de L será: Trunks Brief_**

**_* La historia no cambia mucho en sí, la búsqueda de Kira se mantendrá solo con algunos cambios, pero eso es lo que irán viendo._**

**_* El orfanato donde se encuentra Near, Mello y Matt será fundado con el dinero de la familia de Trunks._**

**_* Aparecerán los Guerreros "z", pero no intervendrán en la búsqueda de Kira, de hecho serán algunas apariciones._**

**_* La edad de Trunks tendrá una modificación, para poder llevar a cabo la historia de la mejor manera._**

**_* Asi como algunos eventos de dragon ball que irán leyendo poco a poco._**

**_* Algunas cosas son muy diferentes, Dragon Ball y Death Note, por ejemplo en esta Historia Gohan y Trunks tiene la misma edad, fueron entrenados por Piccolo, así como que toma el caso cuando ambos Kira y aparecieron._**

**_Sin más que decir, espero poder darle una oportunidad a esta historia y me dejen su opinión._**

* * *

_Trato_

* * *

Luego de que Gohan se marcho rumbo al templo sagrado En busca de una semilla del Ermitaño. Bulma se quedo bastante preocupada por que Trunks no lo esquivo, que fue lo que esa chica le había dicho que lo distrajo a tal punto de permitir que el Hame Hame Ha lo impactara conocía muy buen a su hijo algo lo debío sorprenderlo para que Gohan lo tomara por sorpresa de esa manera.

La Peli - Azul miraba la puerta donde su primogénito era atendido por el medico que Su mayordomo habia mandado a traer aquel Hombre mayor se encontraba con el daba gracias que su hijo tuviera a alguien de confianza a su lado .

La Rubia fue a la cocina a prepararse un Té estaba preocupada había cometido el Error de llamar a Ryusaki por su verdadero nombre que pasaría a hora habían sido testigos de la gran fuerza de esos dos suspiro para caminar a donde se encontraba la madre de aquel extraño chico que la había salvado horas antes soltó la mano de Light quien se sorprendió por lo general era el quien se soltaba de la idol pues le incomodaba las constantes muestras de afecto de la Rubia

Misa extendió el Te que había traído a la mujer quien se sorprendió pero luego le sonrió tomándolo - debería beberlo la noto alterada - le dijo mientras ella bebía un poco - Cree que este bien digo ese bastardo lo atacó con mucha fuerza Ryosaki no se merecía eso - la rubia suspiro preocupada mirando a la habitación donde Se encontraba el médico revisando al muchacho.

Bulma sonrió mientras bebía el Te que la chica le había traído - No deberías expresarte de esa manera de Gohan el no es un mal muchacho además si el atacó de esa forma a mi hijo es por que sabía que podía con ese ataque El no es débil No deberias subestimarlo de esa forma créeme El puede con eso y mas .

Light estaba preocupado lo que habían presenciado cambiaría un poco sus planes paro recordó como el otro chico dejó a Ryosaki con un poco de suerte moriría y el no tendría que ensuciarse las manos sin darse cuenta aquel bastardo de lestes lo había ayudado se quitaría una piedra del zapato si todo marchaba según lo planeado una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro sus planes estaban marchando por buen camino.

Amane se sobresalto poniéndose de pie - Usted esta defendiendo a ese Sujeto Como puede justificarlo después que casi asesina a su Hijo es que acaso se volvió loca -la chica estaba fuera de sus cabales como la propia madre del Joven podia defender aquel bastardo que casi mata a su Hijo es que no lo quería .

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo a la joven sorprendidos Para nadie era un secreto que Amane Misa tenia bastante carácter podía ser bastante gritona pero jamas la habian escuchado hablar de aquella forma por lo general era bastante educada con las personas mayores

Bulma se puso de pie a un sonriendo -Si que tienes carácter sabes me recuerdas a esa edad y no defiendo a Gohan solo te dije que no es un mal ese muchacho tiene un corazon Puro no soporta que las personas sufran chica créeme este pequeño incidente lo único que ara es que Mi hijo se vuelva a un mas fuerte los saiyajin siempre que se recuperan de una batalla su poder aumenta te aseguro que su amistad con Son Gohan continua igual te podría apostar que incluso se a fortalecido mas.

La idol estaba apunto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un hombre con Bata Blanca y lentes Amane le calculaba unos 40 años a un lado de se encontraba el Ayudante del joven quien le extendió la mano -Gracias por venir Doctor A hora mismo pagare sus honorarios cigame -dijo el Mayordomo caminando por el largo pasillo seguido por el medico quien le daba las ultimas instrucciones sobre el cuidado que deberían llevar con el Joven .

la Peli -azul entro a la recamara encontrando a su hijo boca abajo con algunas vendas al rededor de su abdomen para curbrir las quemaduras de su espalda tenia vendado parte de su frente continuaba inconsciente seguramente a causa del Tranquilizante que el medico le habia aplicado a su mente vino la batalla contra Borjan donde el y Gohan había logrado derrotarlo expulsando sus poderes ocultos aquel Villano haba dejado a su hijo mal herido se sentó a un lado de la cama y paso su mano por su cabello a pesar de tenerlo Largo continuaba siendo tan suave como lo recordaba -Lamento no haber protegido desde niño cuando Picolo te llevo un año a entrenar a pesar de ser Un niño de 4 años entiendo tu Miedo en esos momentos a un a si fuiste lo suficiente valiente para Viajar a Namekusei Siempre le estaré agradecida a Goku por protegerte No pude protegerte cuando Cell los torturo a Gohan y a ti solo para que expulsaran su Poder escondido - la mujer hablaba manteniendo los ojos cerrados intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaba con salir - Sabes me sentí impotente por no hacer nada para protegerte eras a un niño debió ser muy difícil para ti ver como ese moustruo lastimaba a todas las personas que querías pero sobre sobre todo ver morir a Goku debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti debio ser un golpe muy fuerte a pesar que nunca lo demostraste sentías que era tu culpa no supe como apoyarte en esos momentos No sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando me dijeron que Majin Boo, los asesino perdonarme Hijo por no ser la madre que te mereces Prometo que eso cambiara a partir de a hora te voy a proteger-Hablo en voz baja para no despertar al chico

El detective abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su Madre intento moverse un poco -No deberías sentirte mal nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa siempre fuiste una buena madre amorosa un poco estricta pero siempre has estado a mi lado deja de culparte por el pasado Mama-hablo quejándose un poco del dolor - Soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo por las preocupación que te he causado pero debía alejarme de todo desde los 4 año siempre quise ser un detective debía cumplir ese sueño ademas la tierra estaba a salvo No había razón para seguir posponiendo mis planes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Muchacho dejaba a un lado su indiferencia Sincerándose con su madre Bulma lo conocía a la perfección el joven no era de demostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad en eso era muy parecido a vegeta la mujer sonrio ante ese pensamiento Trunks y su marido eran muy parecidos no solo fisicamante también en su personalidad.

-Madre -llamo el joven acomodándose en la cama estaba incomodo Maldito Son esta ya se las pagaría en otro momento Mejor dicho cuando se sintiera mejor .

Bulma quien se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos al escuchar que su hijo la llamaba y ver que encontraba incomodo lo ayudo moviendo un poco su cuerpo presentando atención al muchacho .

El chico suspiro no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su madre a si que decidió decirlo tal cual era -Me he dado cuanta que mi Poder de pelea a disminuido bastante y no puedo permitir que Son Gohan este por arriba de mi mi orgullo no lo puede permitir es por eso que he decidí a regresar a entrenar -Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron mas que de costumbre -Madre no pongas esa cara después de todo la sangre saiyajin corre por mis venas cuando peleaba con Gohan me sentí muy emocionado en definitiva me volveré mucho mas fuerte Le pedire al maestro Roshi que me de el mismo entrenamiento que al Tio Goku.

-Si eso es lo que tu quieres te apoyar pero es necesario que entrenes con viejo degenerado te pegara sus Malas mañas -Se quejo la dueña de la corporación Capsula -El Maestro Roshi te mandara hacer Entrenamientos raros como conseguirle una mujer o quien sabe .

Por primera vez el chico se permitió Reir para luego quejarse a causa del dolor -No deberias decir eso del Maestro Roshi mama se que es algo raro un poco mañoso pero es un estupendo Maestro -el chico buscaba las palabras decirle a su Madre lo que había _decidido se lo diria como era no le daria mas vueltas al asunto -Madre hace unas horas comprobe que Misa Amane es Kira sospechaba de Light y tambien de ella y no me equivoque durante el enfrenamiento con Gohan me llamo por mi verdadero nombre la unica forma de saber como me llamo era que tu o Watari le dijera y estoy seguro que no es el caso la otra es que ella fuera Kira la que solo necesitaba ver el rostro de la personas para asesinar ._

_La peli azul estaba sorprendida aquella chica no parecida una asesina de hecho le parecio bastante dulce al conocerla pero a hora se daba cuenta que las apariencias eran engañosas -que piensas hacer al respecto me imagino que lo llevaras ante la justicia no es así después de todo han ocasionado una matanza no pueden quedar impunes ._

el chico se llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca su madre tenia razón ese par debía pagar por sus crímenes pero había algo que no le permitía enjuiciar a esa escandalosa mujer también era cociente que esa endemoniada rubia Jamas permitiría que algo le pasara a su novio y de nuevo esa sensación de asco removía sus entrañas que diablos estaba mal con el en sus casos anteriores jamas se había tentado el corazon en llevar al culpable ante la justicia por que con esta mujer era tan diferente quiso pensar que era por que le daba lastima pero sabia que se estaba engañando ese estúpido de Son tenia razon era bastante patético

-Madre he pensado en otra solución confrontare a ese par y les daré una oportunidad que se que aceptaran después de todo de no hacerlo los ejecutaran de aceptar ellos tendrán que vivir conmigo durante un periodo de 1 año hasta que este seguro que han dejado atrás esos pensamientos de masacrar criminales .

bulma se mordió la lengua quería decirle a su Hijo que estaba cometiendo un Gran error pero sabia que cuando algo se le metia a la cabeza era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión en fin solo le quedaba confiar en el -No estoy de curado pero tu sabes lo que haces solo espero que No te equivoques dime como le aras para que el Gobierno deje de exigirte la captura de Kira -

-Recuerdas que para que Boo pudiera quedarse viviendo con Mr Satan El tio Goku le pidió a _Shenlong que borrara los recuerdos de las personas sobre Majin Boo aremos lo mismo borraremos todo los recuerdos de la personas sobre Kira los unicos que lo recordaremos seremos los que Trabajamos en este caso ._

_Bulma parecio pensarlo unos minutos pero debía reconocer que era una buena solución nadie recordaría lo que esos dos habían hecho ademas estaba segura que si vivían junto a su Hijo tarde o temprano olvidarían sus ideas de Justicia - aunque intente convecerte de lo contrario se que no lo are por lo tanto confió en que sea una buena idea - la mujer suspiro manteniendo los ojos cerrados para luego sonreirle con picardia a su Hijo -Valla que debe gustarte mucho esa chica Rubia para que hagas todo esto me parece una Muchacha muy agradable ._

_el Detective por primera vez se sonrojo por que todos pensaba que el tenia cierta atraccion por Amane primero fue Watari , luego el infeliz de Gohan y a hora su madre es que no se daban cuenta que el Jamas seria el tipo de chico que le gustaban a Misa ella preferia los chicos con buen aspecto fisico , Populares como Light Yagami habia escuchado cuando Misa le dijo a Matsuda que si comparaban a Ryousaki con su Novio el seria una especie de bestia espantosa y alli estaba de nuevo ese especie de mal estar tal vez su orgullo fue dañado -No se de donde sacan que me puede gustar Amane -San eso es completamente ridículo Jamas podría una chica como Misa Amane fijarse en un tipó como Yo ella prefiere los hombres como Light ademas Tampoco me gustan las chicas como ella ._

_la Peli azul se puso de pie bastante ofendida como su Hijo podria menospreciarse de esa manera -No digas eso tu eres un chico muy atractivo heredaste mi Belleza y el ATractivo de tu Padre si te arreglaras un poco mejor volvieras a caminar normal y usaras la ropa que usabas créeme ese chica caería rendida a tus pies Ya olvidaste a tu Contra parte del futuro lo Guapo que era ese porte ambos son el mismo a si que no permito que te menosprecies de esa manera y si hablamos de atractivo ese chico Yagami si es Guapo pero tu lo eres mucho mas solo debes volver a ser quien eras antes de conocer A Mai debes superar de una buena vez lo que paso con ella._

_El chico abrió complemente los ojos Mai fue la mujer de la cual se enamoro la conoció en una reunión de Negocios la empresa de sus padres querían hacer negocios con la corporación Capsula y el al ser el presidente salían a cenar seguido para hablar de negocios con el trato constante no pudo evitar enamorarse de la chica la cual era bastante bella , elegante y segura de si misma era muy inteligente con ella podía hablar de cualquier tema y sostenerle una platica hablaba de musica , literatura , teatro y muchas cosas en común el estaba tan enamorado de ella incluso le había contado su deseo de dejar la empresa de su familia y cumplir una de sus metas ser un detective todo marchaba de buena manera ambos eran la pareja envidiada A pesar de desearla como un loco siempre se controlaba pues esperaba esperar al estar casados para mantener relaciones sexuales pues sabia que la chica venia de una familia conservadora todo termino cuando una noche en la que había salido a beber algo con Gohan en un bar se encontró a Mai con un chico ambos se demostraban demostrándose su amor de una forma mas carnal al verlos se sintió furioso había quedado como un idiota como un jodido cornudo se estaba humillado su orgullo estaba por los suelos al confrontarlos ella le dijo que era mejor terminar las cosas que estaba enamorada de aquel hombre Gohan tuvo que contenerlo para no mandar al hospital a ese bastardo con el poco orgullo que quedaba salio del Lugar seguido por su amigo después de esa _decepción _amorosa cambio se volvió mas encerrado en si mismo se comportaba fríamente con todos no le importaba rechazar a las chicas que lo buscaban Luego de unos meses hablo con su madre y le dijo que quería dejar todo para cumplir su sueño de ser un detective su madre jamas supo la verdad de por que termino con Mai simplemente le dijo que las cosas ya no funcionaban y que terminaron como buenos amigos no queria que la relación de negocios entre ambas familias fueran incomodas el unico que supo lo que realmente paso fue Watari su fiel mayordomo que sin dudarlo lo apoyo y acompaño en su nueva vida con el tiempo dejo de preocuparse por su fisico comenzo a caminar encorbado y usar la ropa que usaba tal vez como un mecanismo de protección a si las chicas no se lo tomarían en cuanta si lo veían en ese estado Habia mentido claro que se habia enamorado claro que habia deseado a una mujer y ella se burlo de sus sentimientos el ambiente en la habitacion se volvio bastante tenso el chico continuaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos _

Watari quien había acompañado al doctor a la salida regreso al cuarto del joven donde se encontró en la puerta a El señor Yagami junto a su Hijo también estaba Aizawa quien mantenía esa cara de pocos amigos que acostumbraba a un lado de el estaba Matsuda y sentada en una silla se encontraba Misa Amane al hombre le pareció Muy extraño no verla pegada al joven Yagami cuando vieron al Mayordomo se acercaron a el querían conocer el estado del Detective

El Jefe de la policia fue el primer en hablar - Como se encuentra Ryusaki que fue lo que dijo el medico -pregunto el hombre con algo de preocupación -No crees que sea mejor trasladarlo a un hospital .

El mayordomo nego con la cabeza suspirando -Esta fuera de peligro las heridas solo dejaran una cicatriz pero se pondrá bien el Joven Ryusaki es un chico bastante fuerte sobre llevarlo a un hospital creo que no es necesario tendríamos que explicar lo que le sucedió y no es conveniente ademas como dije estará bien .

Aizawa quien se mantenía en silencio se acerco al Hombre con un Una mirada seria en su rostro - Watari queremos saber quien es ese sujeto con el que L se enfrento y queremos saberlo de una buena vez estamos artos de tantos secretos si Ryusaki quiere que trabajemos Juntos debe mostrar un poco de confianza - confronto al mayordomo a quien no le quedo otra que decirles lo que querían saber claro gradándose algunas cosas .

-Ese muchacho es Son Gohan es amigo de la infancia de L ambos se conocen prácticamente desde la cuna los padres de ambos son muy cercanos el Padre de Gohan conoce a la madre de Ryusaki desde niño de hecho ambos conocieron el mundo Juntos eso hizo que entre ellos se formara una relación de hermandad lo que vieron hace un rato no es algo extraño ambos jovenes suelen pelear pero les aseguro que su amistad continua intacta.

-Entonces lo que dijo esa mujer de cabello azul es verdad el Padre de Ryusaki es un extraterrestre eso quiere decir que el es un Híbrido no es asi -le pregunto sorprendido Matsuda quien se mantenía a un lado de Light - Esto esta fuera de nuestra imaginación .

luego de unas cuentas preguntas mas el Mayordomo entro a la habitación acompañado de los sus compañeros de Trabajo el Joven se encontraba a un boca abajo se notaba pensativo mientras bulma se encontraba sentada en una silla que daba vista a la ciudad ambos se sorprendieron a ver a todos presentes la mirada De Amane y el detective se encontraron la chica no pudo sostenérsela al Joven por lo cual miro al piso.

Gohan se encontraba volando rumbo al templo sagrado por que el Trunks no esquivo el ataque que fue lo que esa chica le dijo para distraerlo a tal punto de hacerle perder la concentración en la batalla que ambos tenia que darse prisa noto a lo lejos la torre del Maestro Karin por fin habia llegado primero iria por una semilla del hermitaño y luego a saludar al señor Picoro que extraño el maestro Karin no estaba tampoco vio a Yayirobe .

el chico miro ambos lado pero nada parecía que nadie se encontraba -Maestro Karin se encuentra - grito mientras bajaba por las escaleras entrando a la cosina donde se encontraba Yayirobe cocinando lo que parecía una sopa de pollo .

el hombre robusto al ver al muchacho dejo la cuchara para caminar quedando frente a el -Gohan que te trae por aquí no me digas que otro enemigo apareció-Pregunto con algo de pánico el chico nego con una leve sonrisa -Ya veo eso me tranquiliza entonces dime que te trae por aquí quieres comer algo el Maestro Karin se encuentra en su meditacion en unos minutos debe terminar .

-a hora entiendo por que no lo encontré por ningún lado -dijo el chico sonriendo le de forma amable -No muchas gracias Yayirobe tengo algo de prisa venia por una semilla del ermitaño tienes alguna -pregunto el chico mientras ambos salieron de la casino subiendo de nuevo las escaleras a la plata principal mientras le explicaba lo sucedido -Por eso necesito una semilla Trunks es un Grandisimo idiota por no esquivar el Hame Hame Ha créeme un ataque asi no era para hacerle daño es un descuidado .

Yayirobe saco de una de las tazas un par de semillas para entregarlas al hijo de Goku -Hace un par de dias tu Padre vino por algunas así que solo nos quedan estas dos son tuyas -dijo el hombre robusto mientras le sonreía -seguro que no quieres quedarte a comer No es por presumir pero soy un excelente cocinero despues de todo los saiyajin necesitan mucha comisa .

el chico nego sonriendo -Sera en otra ocasión ademas Yo no tengo el mismo apetito que mi padre debo ver al señor picoro nos veremos despues Yayirobe saludame al maestro Karin - Se despidio con un ademan Para ir al templo sagrado .

Picoro se encontraba en un especie de entrenamiento mental cuando sintio el Ki de su joven discípulo hace unas horas atras habia sentido el Ki de Trunks y el de Gohan muy elevado al poco tiempo se habian detenido pero el poder del Hijo de vegeta se había vuelto pequeño incluso estuvo tentado a ir a ver que pasaba con ese par pero Dende le dijo que la pelea termino .

-Señor picoro mucho tiempo sin verlo - saludo el joven Son mientras caminaba en dirección a su maestro -Vine a darle una explicación de lo que paso hace un par de horas antes que nada No queria que las cosas llegaran a esos extremos pero el Estupido de Trunks me hizo enojar .

Gohan comenzó a relatarle todo a su Maestro desde la llegada de El detective hasta la pelea que momentos antes habían tenido con su amigo el chico se sentía bastante frustrado pues permitió que su enojo lo controlara de ellos dos el mas impulsivo era el Hijo de Vegeta el siempre fue bastante calmado pero no podia soportar tantas matanzas y le dio bastante coraje que su amigo protegiera a ese par de asesinos .

-Entonces Dices que Trunks protege a ese par por que esta interesado en esa chica -Le pregunto en Namekusei a lo cual el muchacho asintió - conocemos perfectamente a Trunks sabemos que el Jamas permitiría tantas matanzas ni siquiera por una chica algo debe estar planeando Gohan .

El peli negro se llevo una mano en su cabello para despeinarlo frustrado - De verdad intento entenderlo pero me es imposible que otra cosa puede tener en la cabeza para no encarcelar ese par de Asesinos muy simple señor picoro a es bastardo le gusta esa mujer bueno no puedo es Bonita pero eso no quita que sea una asesina .

-Sera mejor ir a hablar con Trunks en estos momentos así el nos dirá lo que esta Planeando -El Nameku se despidio de Dende para irse volando con Gohan Esperaban aclarar sus dudas -Gohan quiero pedirte que dejes hablar A Trunks y no te alteres .

el chico asintió no muy convencido pero el Señor Picoro tenia razon si continuaban peleando de esa manera lo único que lograrian ambos es destruir la ciudad debia controlar un poco su carácter estaba atardeciendo en que lio se fue a meter en estos momentos estaría con su familia disfrutando una rica cena con su familia en vez de estar jugando al justiciero estupido Trunks y su sentimentalismo tonto .

Narra Misa Amane

Al entrar a la habitacion de Ryusaki mi mirada se encontró con la suya me sentia intimidada el ya sabia quien era lo único que me esperaba a Light y a mi era la ejecución baje mi mirada levemente sonrojada ese chico tenia una mirada profunda pero que al mismo tiempo me trasmitía una especie de calma hace un par de horas me habia salvado la vida por mi culpa estaba lastimado estaba sumergida en mis propios pensamientos que no escuche que el me hablaba .

el chico se puso coloco boca arriba acomodándose mejor mientras se quejaba un poco por el dolor -Amane -San me gustaría hablar contigo a solas -El miro a todos los presentes -Déjenos unos minutos solos por favor -abandonaron la habitación no muy convencidos intente no mirar a Light pues sabia que estaba buscando alguna clase de respuesta del por que Ryusaki quería hablar conmigo a solas.

por unos segundos se formo un silencio incomodo intentaba no verlo pues el chico solo estaba cubierto por unas vendas al levantar un poco la mirada me di cuenta que el joven tenia un cuerpo marcado estaba casi segura que mis mejías en estos momentos bien podrían competir con el rojo de los tomates a causa de mi sonrojo .

El chico quedo sentado en la cama dándome una mejor vista a su cuerpo Diablos mira no puedo creer que estés mirando a ese panda pervertido de una forma nada inocente que esta mal contigo tienes a Light que es mil veces mas Guapo estas quedando loca debe ser la falta de vida sexual que me hace ver a este sujeto Atractivo estaba regañan dome mentalmente cuando escuche su voz.

-Amane -San quieres acercarte siéntate a un lado de mi por favor -el chico palmo la cama para que tomara asiento a su lado -Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso antes de que Gohan me atacara .

-Ryusaki pervertido como me pides que me siente en la misma cama que tu que a caso no conoces la decencia-le grite intentando ocultar el sonrojo de mi rostro -No seas un desvergonzado es que acaso no sabes tratar a una dama .

El chico se llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca analizando las palabras de la chica de seguro había de nuevo la interpretado sus intenciones que chica tan complicada era -Amane San la unica pervertida aquí eres tu no se lo que se te vino a la mente pero no crees que es bastante ilógico que intente algo contigo en este estado -le dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro -No estoy en condiciones de nada en estos momentos soy tan inofensivo como un cachorro si quisiera hacerte algo no crees que lo hubiera hecho cuando te encontré en la casina en esa bata de dormir bastante atrevida .

de nuevo se sonrojo como es que ese tipo podía ponerla de aquella manera que sin vergüenza era con algo de duda camino Hacia el quedando a unos centímetros de distancia tomo asiento en la cama a un con cierta desconfianza -Por que no les dijiste a todos que Soy La segunda Kira era tu oportunidad de atraparme porque hiciste como si nada hubiera pasado-Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos esperando su respuesta su mirada no podía descifrar su Manera de mirarme.

Narra Trunks

Que diablos me estaba pasando por que no podía simplemente simplemente no podia responder su pregunta por que ni yo sabia lo que me estaba pasando que Tenia Amane Misa que me era completamente imposible Jugarla como a los demás criminales la Rubia no era mala era desesperante en ocasiones bastante ruidosa pero no era alguien malvada se atrevería a decir que era bastante inocente Solo era alguien que se vio envuelta por el destino en este asunto luego de unos pocos minutos por fin hable .

\- No te quiero a ti si no al verdadero Kira a Light Yagami estoy seguro que tu solo eres una marioneta mas en las manos de ese sujeto Lo que me parece bastante curioso es como supiste mi nombre real dudo que mi madre te lo dijera tampoco Watari lo aria eso me parece bastante curioso -pude notar como me miraba con enojo -Me atrevería a decir que Yagami solo te manipula por eso estaba contigo no es así a hora entiendo todo el no te ama pero no podía dejarte por que tu eras su cómplice valla amane san que bajo caíste Jamas pense que tuvieras el autoestima por los suelos para permitir ser usado .

No fui capas de medir mis palabras estaba bastante enojado como era posible que siendo una chica tan linda dejara que un sujeto como el simplemente la usara es que acaso no se tenia suficiente amor propio y por que diablos me enojaba imaginar a Misa con Light joder y mas Joder estaba celoso era reculo pero no por eso dejaba de ser cierto estaba celoso y eso solo queria decir una cosa Misa Amane me atraía sentí su mano sobre mi mejía me habia golpeado ni siquiera lo sentí vi como hacia una mueca de dolor mi cuerpo era tan fuerte como el acero era obvio que no me aria daño

-Eres un Maldito insensible

que puede saber alguien como tu del verdadero amor -me cuestiono intentando haciendo una mueca de dolor -No te permito que cuestiones el amor que siento por Light el es mil veces mejor que tu debimos matarte cuando pudimos pedazo de basura insensible .

ni siquiera tome en cuenta sus palabras sujeto su mano ella intentaba zafarse pero no se lo permitir sabía que le dolia que chica tan tonta un golpe a si no me aria daño -No debiste hacer esa tonteria tus golpes no me duelen ademas mi cuerpo es tan fuerte como el acero déjame ver tu mano -comenze a revisarla no fui consciente cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo -Tienes el Hueso de la muñeca fuera de lugar te lo intentaré a como dar de nuevo esto de va a doler un poco -Hice un poco de precion acomodando el Hueso en su lugar había usado un poco de mi Ki para que el dolor fuera leve ella se quejo un poco.

— que fue lo que hiciste por que sentí mi mano caliente — me pregunto con sierta curiosidad mientras pasaba su mano derecha en su muñeca lastimada.

Me encoji de brazos — solo te acomode el hueso en su lugar usando un poco de mi energía para que no te doliera no es la gran cosa —le dije sin interés — pero no es eso lo que quiero hablar contigo Misa otra cosa deberías usar mi nombre real después de todo seria tonto seguir fingiendo no lo crees

Note a la chica tenzarse pero no le tome importancia después de todo estaba siendo bastante generoso con ellos sabia que aceptarían lo que les iba a proponer sonreí levemente.

—Yo soy Kira puedes encarcelarme o ejecutarme pero no metas a Light en esto el es inocente no es el primer Kira — la chica hablaba en un susurro jugando con sus manos

De nuevo ese mal humor era enserio estaba dispuesta a morir por un tipo como Light Yagami es que a caso no valoraba su vida el Tipo no la quería me atrevería apostar que solo le estorbaba y allí estaba sacrificando se a si misma para salvarlo mujer estúpida.

— Que tan idiota se tiene que ser Misa Amane para morir por un tipo que no te ama — le dije con voz fría — no me quieras tomar Por idiota por que no lo soy se que Light es Kira lo he sabido prácticamente desde que los conocí he notado la presencia de dos criaturas que no son humanas una seguía a Light y la otra te sigue a ti de hecho a hora mismo esta aquí deberías Presentarnos .

La chica abrió los ojos asombrada como sabía de la existencia de Rem y Ryuk se encontraba distraída que no se dio cuenta en que momento el muchacho le había quitado la libreta que traía en su bolso -Pero que diablos te pasa no sabes que no debes tocar lo que no es tuyo -Le recrimino la chica intentando quitársela- Eres detestable debi asesinarte cuando pude hacerlo bastardo .

El detective sonrió con cierta Burla -Ya te dije que no hubieras podido créeme me enfrentado a sujetos mas aterradores que una simple libreta y un par de locos dementes con infulas de dioses ustedes dos tienen un concepto bastante retorcido de lo que es la verdadera justicia - le dijo desviando un poco la mirada la izquierda encontrándose con la figura de Rem -Valla a si que tu eres la criatura que acompaña a Amane-San te vez bastante atemorizarte es una verdadera lastima que no me des miedo sabes cuando has tratado con una Lagartija intergalatica como Freezer que quiere matarte para extinguir a tu Raza solo por miedo a que naciera el Guerrero legendario y lo extermine o a una especie de Cucaracha extraña como Cell que absorbe a las personas con el aguijón de su Cola torturándote siendo un Niño solo para que expulses tu Maximo poder o cuando tratas con un sujeto que convierte a los humanos en Dulces y si los come créeme después de conocer a ese tipo de criaturas tu me pareces de lo mas inofensiva -Dime cual es tu Nombre Criatura -Pregunto acomodándose en la cama

-Oye tu no es ninguna criatura su nombre es Rem y ella no tiene nada que ver en esto - me respondió bastante ofendida - Eres un chico bastante mal educado y despectivo Deberias aprender modales Chico con Cara de Sapo .

ignore lo que me había dicho lo que llamaba mi atención era aquella criatura debía sacarme de algunas dudas -Dime Rem Las muertes por medio de esta libreta son asesinatos o son Naturales , Light Tambien tiene a un Shinigami verdad , como es que Amane supo mi verdadero Nombre -Le pregunte necesitaba saber las respuestas para poder hacer funcionar mi Plan

el Shinigami al principio se negó a contestar pero luego que Misa le dijo con la mirada que lo hiciera por fin hablo su voz era calmada pero fría al mismo tiempo -Son asesinatos siempre ya que se altera su muerte , efectivamente light Yagami tiene un Shinigami que lo acompaña Ryuk ella es capas de ver el nombre y los Años de vida de la persona por que hizo el trato de los ojos de shinigami su Vida se redujo a la mitad por ultimo Humano no te permito que trates de esa manera A Misa Te dire lo mismo que le dije a Light Yagami si a ella le pasa algo los Matare a ambos -Me amenazo sacando su libreta .

hise un ademan con mis manos para que guardara aquel cuaderno no tenia intención de lastimara de hecho pensaba salvarla aunque eso me ocacionaria otra pelea con el estúpido de Gohan -Guarda eso de todos modos no podrás asesinarme -Le dije mientras miraba a la rubia enfrente de mi -Te dare una ultima oportunidad si tu y Ligth dejan de asesinar a los delincuentes les perdonare la vida saben que nada mas les queda dos caminos uno es la cárcel de por vida o el otro la muerte yo no tendría que mover un solo dedo Creeme Son Gohan no es tan amable como lo soy así que el no dudara en asesinar a tu novio.

la chica se encontraba contra la espada y la pared sabia que ese sujeto tenia razon el otro bastardo lo aria si no se tentó el corazón para atacar a su mejor amigo y casi Lo manda a la tumba que podrían esperar ellos pero se preguntaba por que ese detective estaba siendo todo esto -Dime que es lo que quieres a cambio nadie hace nada Gratis dime que nos pedirás -le cuestiono la chica desconfiada .

por dentro sonreí no esperaba menos de ella Misa era una chica fascinante a su manera -Bueno solo tengo dos condiciones una es que me entregaran la otra libreta yo la destruiré y la segunda es que tendrán que vivir conmigo 1 año hasta que cambien esa manera de pensar estúpida que ambos tienen si después del año Ustedes han cambiado su pensamiento podrán irse .

ella me miro como si estuviera diciendo alguna clase de Locura se puso de pie bastante exaltada creo que no le gusto mi trato pero no le quedaba otra opcion después de todo estaba siendo bastante generoso con ellos -Eres un Maldito chantajista ya se que pretendes con todo esto quieres atarnos a ti no es así a hora entiendo tu Vida es tan patética y miserable que quieres arrastrarnos a eso me das bastante lastima jamas podrás tener lo que Tengo con Light solo mírate eres tan poca cosa tu comparado con el no eres nada adefesio eres patético la único modo que puedas tener a una chica es por tu dinero -La chica no era cociente de sus palabras estaba tan enojada que no se midió.

escuchar cada palabra era un golpe directo en mi orgullo Estupida chica superficial como se atrevia expresarse de esa manera de Mi todavía que le salvo la vida a ella y a su estúpido novio se atreve a hablarme de esa forma no fui consciente cuando la tome del brazo sentándola de nuevo en la cama -Escúchame bien niña tonta No necesito envidiarle nada a light crees que envidio una relación tan patética como la que mantienes con el no eres mas que una chica boba y superficial que se conforma con un tipo que solo la utiliza y lo que es peor la engaña con otra aquí la única patética y sin amor propio eres tu Misa Amane .

ella levanto su mano para darme una bofetada su rostro estaba rojo a causa del enojo sujete su mano y no pensé en mis acciones la tome de ambos brazos y la acerque a mi besándola al principio ella luchaba se movía intentando separarse de mi la besaba con con enojo bastante frustrado no era cociente que estaba rebasando una linea que me traería bastantes problemas en el futuro estaba apunto de separarme de ella ya que no habia correspondido a mi beso cuando estaba apunto de alejarme de ella sentí como correspondía a mi beso ambos estábamos en un duelo de lengua en el cual ninguno quería perder no era un beso tierno ni mucho menos romantico era un beso apasionado donde ninguno de los dos queríamos desistir estaba tan concentrado en besarla que no me di el cuenta en que momento el inoportuno de Son Gohan había llegado .

-Valla a si que estaba en lo cierto esta es la razón por la cual no querías hacer nada encontra de esta chicas eres Un maldito pervertido Brief - me dijo con los brazos cruzados con una mueca de asco en su rostro - Deberias ser un poco mas respetuoso tu madre y tus subordinados y el novio de esa chica estan tras esa puerta eres un asco Trunks deberías tener un poco de decencia.

Me separe de Misa bastante frutrado *Maldito inoportuno son Gohan * pense mientras lentamente abri los ojos pude notar el sonrojo de la chica pero no era el momento de preguntarle nada a si que le susurre con voz baja cerca de sus labios -Tienes 30 minutos para decirme cual es su desicion -a lo que ella asintió sin mirarme para luego salir de la habitación vi a rem quien la acompañaba

-Eres un estupido inoportuno Son Gohan - dije de mala gana quejándome del dolor a un lado de el estaba El Namekusei -Señor Picoro mucho tiempo sin verlo - lo salude con respeto pues el fue mi maestro ademas que fue lo mas cercano a un padre que tuve -Lamento lo que vio es solo que no busque otra manera de callarla sabe esa niña es bastante escandalosa me saca de mis casillas con facilidad .

-No estoy aqui para hablar de eso Trunks -me dijo en tono serio y suspire sabia lo que queria decirme de seguro el chismoso de Gohan le habia contado todo .

-Escandalosa y todo pero bien que la estabas besando me atrevería a decir que ambos querían comerse la boca del otro por cierto te quejas del dolor pero hace unos minutos estabas como sin nada lo digo y lo repito Jodido pervertido no tienes decencia el novio esta afuera -se burlo manteniendo los brazos cruzados -Por cierto esto es para ti -Me tiro una Semilla del ermitaño La cual me lleve a la boca para comerla.

luego de dejar a un lado las tonterias les hable de mi plan al principio ninguno de los dos estaban de acuerdo pero les había dicho que cargaría con toda la responsabilidad de mi decisión solo esperaba que funcionara sabia que ese par terminaria En aceptar despúes de todo no creo que quieran morir Jóvenes aunque Misa Amane viviría mucho menos que diablos habia hecho por que demonios la bese y lo que es peor por que me correspondió y no fue un beso casto fue un beso lleno de pasión Habia cometido un Grave error que estaba segura que me costaría caro .

* * *

_**Esto es mi Pirmer LX Misa, debo reconocer que cuando vi por primera vez "Death Note" no me importaban mucho las parejas, tal vez me concentro en la historia, pero viendo algunos videos, comenzando a llamar la atención la relación de Missa, se me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza, así que comencé un imaginario, cómo podría hacer esa idea una historia y el resultado me ha gustado bastante, espero me dejen Comentarios con su opinión, no sean muy duros conmigo, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, ya que soy disléxica, me cuesta mucho, mucho trabajo acentuar, pero les prometo ir mejorando.**_


	4. Pasado

_**este Capitulo sera especial es un tributo a luis alfonso mendoza quien fue la voz en Latinoamerica de Gohan desgraciadamente el 1 De Marzo Murio espero dios lo tenga en su santa Gloria . Fisicamante no esta pero vivirá en nuestros corazones y su Legado Jamas sera olvidado . No me siento con Animos de seguir escribiendo pero pense hacer un Homenaje con un capitulo dedicado a el y a su trabajo espero sea del agrado de todos y recordemos a El señor mendoza como una persona Trabajadora y quien nos regalo bonitos recuerdos de nuestra niñes **_

_**hasta siempre mi Eterno Son Gohan a hora eres un angel en el Cielo **_

_**entrena muy duro con Kaiosama **_

* * *

_Pasado _

* * *

—Maldito bastardo, nos tiene contra la espada y la pared — exclamó Light furioso golpeando con su puño contra la pared— El muy estúpido, sabe que nos tiene acorralados y no podremos hacer nada para matarlo.

Yagami estaba furioso, aquel bastardo lo tenía atrapado como a un miserable ratón, el muy maldito le había atrapado, cómo pudo ser tan estúpido... Él no era tonto, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra ese estúpido extraterrestre, Misa le había contado todo lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación, incluso la muy estúpida le había contado sobre el beso, lo que a él le daba igual, pero debía seguir aparentando que esa Rubia idiota le importaba.

El shinigami veía con diversión el estado del castaño, tomó una manzana que estaba en la mesa y se la llevó a la boca — Vaya Light, ese Chico L, te tiene acorralado como a un insignificante insecto, por qué no te ahorro todo esto y escribo tu nombre en mi Libreta, después de todo ese fue el trato entre nosotros — se burló saboreando la deliciosa manzana.

Yagami gruñó furioso — No digas estupideces Ryuk, aún no es el fin de todo, no descansaré hasta crear el mundo perfecto donde solo vivan personas honestas, ese tipo no se interpondrá en mi camino, ese estúpido de L supo jugar bien sus cartas, pero aún no me ha derrotado, es más, tengo un plan que no podrá fallar, como dicen, el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

Misa se encontraba con la mirada en el piso no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel beso que se había dado con eas sujeto odioso por que aunque odiara reconocerlo ella había participado activamente se preguntaba por qué le había correspondido incluso lo beso con la misma pasion con la que el lo había hecho no pudo evitar comparar los besos de ese odioso con los de su Light le tuvo que contar la verdad a su novio pues ante todo era la confianza el solo se le quedó mirando y se dio la vuelta hechando maldiciones sobre sus planes pero ninguna por que ese pervertido la hubiera besado la chica estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos cuando escucho que la llamaba.

El castaño se aserco a ella poniendo su mejor cara de enamorado debía manipularla para que hiciera lo que le pediría —Misa escúcha con atención lo que te diré —le susuro tomándola del Rostro asercandola a sus labios dándole un casto beso que la chica recibió encantada oara luego susurrarle al oído pues sabía que habían cámaras en el lugar — quiero que enamores a ese sujeto que se vuelva loco por ti necesitamos tenerlo de nuestra parte así nuestros planes se concretarán si haces esto te juro que te amaré toda mi vida.

La Rubia se separo de golpe ¿a caso había escuchado bien? Su propio novio le estaba pidiendo que fingiera sentir algo por ese tipo tan odioso es que había perdido el juicioso — por que me pides eso Light se supone que debes estar enojado por que ese adefecio me beso pero me pides que lo enamore es que a caso no me amas, no te enoja que ese tipo me besara.

— no digas eso claro que me enoja pero en la situación en la que nos encontramos no es conveniente reclamarle — hablo con una voz fingida de celos —es por eso que quiero que hagas lo que te pedí para a si poder vengarnos de él ¿Lo arias Misa por mi enamoraría a ese sujeto? Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo después de todo eres una chica muy hermosa.

La chica no muy convencida Asintió ella jamás había dudado de su amado después de todo fue el hombre que hizo justicia por la muerte de sus padres —Are lo que me pides Light voy a enamorar a ese sujeto te lo prometo —

El chico la abrazo sonriendo con sinismo que mujer tan estúpida se dejaba engañar por una demostración falsa de amor después de destruir a L seguiría ella aunque pensándolo bien no era necesario a la muy estúpida le quedaba menos de la mitad de su vida no tendría que mancharse las manos con su patética vida.

—Te juro que este sacrificio no será en vano quiero gobernar el nuevo mundo Contigo a mi lado Misa Te amo — le susuro cerca de sus labios besándola ladeando un poco la cabeza a lo que la rubia correspondió feliz

Ryuk miraba aquella escena bastante divertido los humanos eran tan ingenuos sobre todo aquella Muchacha quien se dejaba fácilmente engañar por una patética actuación — Las Mujeres Humanas son extremadamente tontas se dejan engañar con algo tan simple como esta patética desmotracion de amor.

— Light Yagami es un grandicimo bastardo te juro que si le haces daño a Misa escribiré tu nombre en mi libreta — le amanezano el shinigami mirando aquella demostración de falzo amor.

En la recamara principal Picoro miraba a su discípulo ya no quedaba casi nada del chico al cual había criado como a un hijo su poder había disminuido bastante apostaría que actualmente Gohan era mucho más fuerte que el —Por que diablos te vistes y caminas de esa manera Trunks — cuestióno el Nameku mirando a su pupilo — Esa manera de caminar es bastante incómoda dime que paso con tu poder.

Despues de comer la semilla del esmitaño que Gohan le había dado su heridas se había curado milagrosamente bendito fuera el Maestro Karin por tener algo tan útil odiaba permanecer en cama lo concideraba una pedida de tiempo el chico se puso una camisa blanca que había sacado de su closed al escuchar las palabras de su mentor suspiro de nuevo aquella pregunta — No lo se simplemente comenze a cambiar de esa manera además la ropa no es tan mala es bastante cómoda señor picoro y sobre mi poder bueno debe estar escondido hace mucho tiempo que no entreno es normal que mi poder disminuya— le respondió con simpleza mientras caminaba a la puerta seguido por el Nameku y el semi Saiyajin — comenzará lo interesante ha pasado el tiempo que le di a Misa Amane para que me diera su respuesta.

El detective salió como sin nada de su dormitorio traía con el la esfera de 3 estrellas al verlo todos quedaron sorprendido el joven caminaba como sin nada no se notaba adolorido.

— pero que diablos pasó hace unos momentos tenias la espalda completamente lastimada y a hora caminar como sin nada que clase de criatura Eres — cuestióno Aizawa mirando al joven.

El chico no se Imuto por cómo había sido llamado — Señores las preguntas para después a hora siguame en unos momentos daré por terminado el caso Kira —les dijo sin mirarlos caminando por uno de los largos pasillos — otras cosa no es ninguna criatura el es el señor picoro— hablo sin dirigirlea la mirada comenzando a caminar por los largos pasillos que conectaban a su propio estudio dejando a los policías con la boca abierta.

—Ryusaki... Este Aizawa no se refería a ese hombre verde si no a ti — le explico Matsuda con pena — viniendo de ti ya nada nos impreciona tu vida debe ser bastante interesante.

El joven detective se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca mirando el techo — Tu crees que mi vida de verdad es interesante — preguntó sin esperar a que respondiera dijo — Bueno si lo pones de esa manera si mi vida era bastante interesante aunque también peligrosa .

— dejando eso de lado que quieres decir con que darás por terminado el caso de Kira a caso te estás rindiendo — lo cuestióno el señor Yagami poniéndose enfrente de él — acaso me estas diciendo que no pudiste con ese Asesino y dejaras el caso tirado —el hombre lo tomó de la camisa encarandolo.

— me podría soltar Jefe de la policía Yagami en ningún momento dije que me estoy rindiendo creo que fui bastante claro cuando les dije que ante todo me gusta ganar tanto como odio perder en unos minutos les entregaré a los dos Kira tengan un poco de paciencia — le dijo soltandose del hombre dirigiendo su vista a su fiel mayordomo — Watari mi helado por favor necesito dulce en mi organismo por cierto busca a Light y a Misa Amane diles que los espero en mi estudio.

El Mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia para cumplir con el encargo de su jefe el chico continuo caminando como sin nada a un lado de el estaba Namekusei y al otro Son Gohan y su madre seguido por los policías

— Señor Picoro dígame como se encuentra Dende y Mr Popo mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos — preguntó con cierta curiosidad —la última vez que los vi fue durante la batalla con Majin Boo debe ser tan aburrido para Dende tener que vivir en el templo sagrado si me permite decirlo jamás podría vivir a sí — le dijo colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza con desinterés — Una vida tan aburrida no es lo mío.

—Oye Idiota deberías tener un poco más de respeto el templo sagrado por mucho tiempo fue mi Hogar además esa no es la manera de expresarse del dios de la Tierra — lo reprendió el Nameku dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— Ya, ya disculpe mi sinceridad realmente ese tipo de vida no es para mi — se quejo el joven zobandose la cabeza — por cierto no he sentido el Ki de. Mi padre mucho menos el del tío Goku no se encuentran en la tierra verdad.

— Tu padre y Goku son un par desobligados los muy cretinos despidieron irse a entrenar vegeta tomo la cámara de gravedad y se fue quien sabe a donde y Sin Goku no se quedo atrás se fue con Kaiosama — la mujer de cabellos azules le contó indignada manteniendo los brazos cruzados — es que a caso los saiyajin no saben lo que es el concepto familia el único que conosco normal es Gohan de resto tu padre y el de gohan son un par de desobligados y ru Hijo vaz por ese mismo camino

El chico dodo sus ojos sabía a donde iban con esa platica y no le era nada agradable tenerla enfrente de sus subordinados — Madre no comenzemos con lo mismo de siempre si a mi padre y a Él tío Goku les gusta ese estilo de vida déjalos después de todo no hacen daño a nadie

La Peli azul se sintió bastante indignada — Ustedes los saiyajin no entienden nada además a este paso es más probable que mi Pequeña Bura me haga abuela a esperar a que tu lo hagas — junto sus manos con las de Gohan mirándolo feliz — te imaginas los bebés de mi pequeña con Tu hermano Goten serán hermosos.

Al escuchar las palabras de la peli azul el chico se detuvo de golpe ¿ acaso había escuchado bien? Su padre estaba hablando de una relación entre su pequeña princesa y el hermano de son Gohan... Que clase de locura era esa Bura a un era una bebe ella no podía interesarse en los chicos no a un.

— Que diablos Madre No digas esa clase de disparates Bura apenas cumplirá 10 años no esta en edad de pensar en tener novio y mucho menos hijos es que acaso quieres mandar a la tumba a mi padre — el chico encaro a su mejor amigo — Y tu dile al pequeño engendro que tienes por hermano menor que mantenga su mirada alejada de mi hermanita que ella es mucho para el si lo llego a ver tocando o mirando a donde no debe le pateare el tracero.

Gohan se cruzo de brazos — Oye pedazo de idiota no eres nadie para amenazar a Goten deberías dejar tus patéticos celos de hermano mayor Bura sabe cuidarse por si misma estoy segura que ella bien podría ganarte en una pelea a hora bien repite eso de que mi hermano no es suficiente para ella y te juro que te dejare peor que la última vez grandisimo idiota.

Picoro comenzaba fastidiarse de lo ridícula que era esa pelea — ambos calmarse Trunks deja de comportarte como un niño estúpido — lo regaño mientras el muchacho se mordía la lengua para no soltar algún impropio — También va para ti Gohan ambos son adultos y a un se comportan como un par de mocosos.

Ambos chicos estaban completamente avergonzados su mentor los había dejado en vergüenza enfrente de desconocidos sabían que jamás podrían responder a El Nameku lo respetaban mucho como para faltarle al respeto.

El detective fue el primero en hablar — como sea señor Picoro mejor entremos al estudio — el chico abrió la puerta dejando entrar a sus subordinados sentándose como acostumbraba — Alguno quiere una Manzana — preguntó llevándose una a la boca dándole una gran mordida — no sabe a lo mismo que un pastel pero servirá.

Todos tomaron haciendo frente al joven quien comía la fruta desinteresadamente luego de unos cuantos minutos Watari entró con el helado de su jefe detrás venían Light y Misa quienes al ver al Muchacho quedaron sorprendidos hace unos minutos estaba en cama sin casi poder moverse a causa de las heridas que aquel sujeto de lentes le había hecho y a hora estaba como sin nada quien diablos era ese sujeto.

—Pero que demonios Pasó hace unos minutos estabas en cama con Heridas que ponían en peligro Tu vida y a hora estas como si nada hubiera pasado dime que es lo que eres — Cuestióno Light sin quitarle los ojos de encima

El chico no se omuto continuo jugando con los cubos de azúcar desesperando al castaño después de unos cuantos segundos levanto la mirada — para tu mala suerte Light Kun a un estoy vivo — le dijo con voz calmada mientras comia su helado de fresa.

— Joder Ryusaki déjate de juegos y darle la vuelta al asunto nos dijiste que nos entregaría a Kira pero lo único que haces es perder el Tiempo — se puso de Pie Aizawa golpeando la mesa bastante desesperado por la conducta del joven.

— no se desesperen — pidio el joven poniéndose de pie caminando a la entrada del estudio donde se encontraban Light y Misa parados — antes que nada me presentaré Mi nombre es Trunks Brief — el chico se a concho a la puerta mirando al techo — se preguntaran ¿por que les reveló mi nombre real no es a si? Bueno eso es muy fácil no tiene caso seguir ocultando lo cuando una persona wue esta aquí presente sabe mi nombre real.

El chico miró de reojo a la Rubia quien mantenía la mirada en el piso se sentía nerviosa aquel joven lograrla intimidarla además que se le venía a la mente el beso que ambos compartieron.

— el chico que está parado frente a la ventana es Son Gohan nos conocemos prácticamente desde la cuna y el Hombre que está a un lado de cara verde es el Señor Picoro mi Maestro de artes marciales el fue quien me entreno a los 4 años de edad la mujer que esta sentada junto a el señor Picoro es mi madre la famosa científica Bulma Brief todas las máquinas que usamos en este caso fueron proporcionadas por la corporación Cápsula.

Matsuda tomó un poco de café mientras comia una de las galletas que Watari le había traído — Eh Ryusaki dinos que tiene que ver esto con el caso Kira — le pregunto a lo que el joven detective lo miró sin expresión alguna — le llevas dando vueltas al asunto desde hace unos minutos.

El chico se llevó el pulgar a la boca estudiando la exprecionea faciales de cada uno de los precentes — Todo a su tiempo Matsuda como les decía deje de ver a mis padres Hace 4 años ya que decidí cumplir una de mis metas ser el mejor detective del mundo y lo logre hace un mes volví a ver Son y el me exigió que capturar a Kira o de lo contrario ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto saben por qué fue la pelea con Son Gohan — pregunto a lo que los otros negaron — el me encaro por que estaba permitiendo que Kira continuará matando a inocentes y lo que es peor según el yo los estaba protegiendo por eso fue nuestra batalla.

Soichiro Yagami se puso de pie bastante ofendido golpeando la mesa — sigues dudando de mi Hijo a pesar que te demostramos que el era inocente.

El chico no se imito simplemente bostezo tomando un pedazo de pastel que estaba en la mesita de la entrada y se lo llevó a la boca — ya no tengo dudas se que el es Kira lo se prácticamente desde que lo conocí se preguntara por que pues es muy simple desde que Light comenzó a trabajar con nosotros he sentido la presencia de una criatura que lo sigue de serca al principio se me hizo muy extraño pero cuando la segunda Kira comenzó a Matar al poco tiempo Misa Amane comenzó a salir con su hijo y junto a ella también sentía la misma presencia.

Ninguno daba crédito a lo que estaban escuchando todos voltearon a ver a El hijo del jefe de la policía quien permanecía inmóvil apretando los puños había sido descubierto.

—Light dime que no es verdad tu no puedes ser Kira debe haber un error no es así — preguntaba con desesperación su padre tomándolo de los brazos para encargarlo — debes defenderte de las acusaciones de Ryusaki.

Bulma miraba con algo de pena aquel hombre — Gohan no crees que deberíamos intervenir — la mujer preguntó a lo que el peli negro negó con la mirada — debe ser un golpe muy duro para el señor Yagami enterarse que su hijo es un asesino.

—Ryusaki dime tienes pruebas de lo que dices por que acusar es muy fácil debes probar que Light es Kira no volveremos aceptar un error más —amenazó Aizawa poniéndose de pie encarando al detective

El chico saco la death Note de Misa — que más pruebas quieres que esta Misa Amane es la segunda Kira aquí están anotados los nombres de las víctimas del segundo Kira — de un rápido movimiento le quito la libreta que Ligth guardaba — aquí tienes la segunda prueba de quien es realmente Kira — el chico escucho la sonrisa del Shinigami quien estaba a un lado de Yagami —Valla a si que su eres quien acompañaba a Ligth no es así — preguntó como sin nada.

Ryuk quien río asintió para dirigir su mirada a las manzanas — Si yo soy quien acompaña a Light tenemos un trato el día de su muerte yo seré quien escribía su nombre en mi libreta por cierto te comerás todas esas manzanas — preguntó el shinigami saboreando las

Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando Trunks les dio a cada uno las libretas para que la tocaran y vieran al Shinigami el detective camino hasta donde estaba en tazón con las manzanas rojas — Así que a esto fue a lo que se refería Kira con que el dios de la muerte come manzanas no es — el chico sonrió de lado tirándome una de las frutas al shinigami quien las atrapó con las manos.

Soichiro Yagami miró a su hijo avergonzado en que había fallado el como padre para que su primogénito se comportará de aquella manera se sentía un frascos como padre — Estoy tan avergonzado de que seas mi Hijo como pudiste tomar la justicia por tu propia mano no eres más que un asesino serial— le recriminó el hombre dándole una bofetada Misa intento intervenir pero El jefe de la policía la enpujo — Tu no te metas en esto Amane que eres igual o peor que mi hijo ambos son asquerosos.

Light se llevó la mano a su mejía como su padre podía expresarse de esa manera el estaba haciendo un buen mayor limpiara el mundo de todas las personas malvadas crearía un mundo donde solo las personas honestas vivieran — deberías sentirte orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo Tu hijo esta limpiando el mundo de todas las personas málvadas estoy creando un nuevo planeta donde todos puedan vivir se forma segura Kira es la justicia lo que el maldito sistema penal nunca ha podido lograr Yo lo estado logrando los crímenes descendieron un 70 % y todo eso desde que Kira apareció.

Ryusaki quien se mantenía al margen de aquella discusión Jugando con los cubos de Azucar levantó su mirada encarando al castaño — No te engañes Light solo eres un Niño que acaba de aprender lo que es utopia y quiere implementarlo eres un vulgar asesino con infulas de dios no eres mejor que todos esos delincuentes que has asesinado solo eres un estúpido niño Que Juega al justiciera Tu y Misa Amane me provocan un profundo desprecio-Escupio con Asco mirando a ambos .

Por alguna extraña Razon las palabras del Detective lastimaron a la chica ¿Si pensaba eso de ella entonces por que demonios la beso ? la Idol se sintió Indignada por sus palabras- No sabes de lo que hablas Kira Es la justicia sobre una sociedad Podrida Mis padres fueron asesinados en frente de mi a pesar de que declare en contra del asesino ese maldito fue dejado en libertad dime de que Justicia hablas este mundo se mueve por dinero el que tiene mas siempre ganara -la chica lo encaro quedando a pocos centímetros del joven Brief- Tu que puedes saber sobre perder a un ser Querido si Todo lo has tenido no eres mas que un Maldito egoista que no mide sus asquerosas palabras .

Gohan y Picoro se alarmaron ante lo que las palabras de la Rubia por mucho tiempo Trunks y el cargaron con la culpa por la muerte de su papa el peli Negro sabia que la chica habia dado en un punto sensible para su amigo -Muchacha sera mejor que midas tus palabras No sabes de lo que estas hablando .

Watari miro a su jefe quien Mantenía la mirada sobre la chica sabia que Ryusaki estaba perdido en sus pensamientos el Mayordomo tomo a la chica de sus Brazos intentando calmarla -Señorita Amane sera mejor que mida sus palabras usted no conoce la vida de L como para tocar un tema bastante complicado .

La chica se soltó del agarre -Watari -San dime crees que es justo que este tipo se exprese de esa manera de nosotros , este tipo se llena la boca hablando de su propia justicia pero no es mas que un cobarde que No es capas de erradicar el Mal es Tan patético por eso no es capas de Proteger a nadie solo es un estúpido millonario que Juega al detective no sabe lo que es perder a sus seres queridos .

El chico mantenía la mirada sobre ella, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, esa condenada Rubia había dado juntos en una herida muy sensible, para él La muerte de Numero 16 y el sacrificio de Son Goku estúpida mujer le había llevado a recordar la batalla contra Cell, ver como ese Monstruo torturaba a sus amigos y asesinaba al androide 16, sólo para lograr que Gohan y él expulsaran su máximo poder.

flashbacks

el Androide miraba a ambos niños una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro - Asi que no quieren enfadarse no es asi -el Monstruo Con apariencia de cucaracha tomo a Gohan de la camisa dandole un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar -Pequeño Trunks deberias odiar a Son Goku ambos deberían hacerlo por culpa de su cobardía ustedes están sufriendo este infierno -le dio un golpe en el estomago para luego tirarlo al piso aplastando su Cabeza -Vamos enfádate demuestra tu verdadero Yo -lo unico que se escuchaba era el grito de dolor del Peli -Morado .

Gohan se había puesto de pie intando golpear a Cell quien lo tomo del cuello dejando al Joven Brief en el piso -Crees que con ese poder tan insignificante podras ganarme no son mas que unos Insectos pero me han dado una buena idea para divertirme un poco -El androide dejo caer al chico al suelo -Veremos que pueden decirme sus amigos .

al escuchar las palabras de Cell tanto Gohan como Trunks abrieron los ojos intentando ponerse de pie -Espera no lo hagas -Grito el Hijo de vegeta al ver como la criatura Volaba a donde se encontraba sus amigos sin poder evitarlo

El recuerdo lo llevo a uno mas doloroso a un volvió a presenciar como los cell Jr Torturaban a sus amigos por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ambos lloraron de inpotencia por no ser capaces de expulsar su Maximo poder vieron como esos pequeños bastardos Lastimaban a sus padres y ellos no podia hacer nada para ayudarlos se sintieron tan importes.

-Eres un canalla - Se le avalanzo Gohan para golpearlo siendo recibido por una patada - No eres mas que un Monstruo Despreciable -Escupio el chico intentando levantarse .

Cell rio ante las palabras del Niño -Si vaz a enfadarte hazlo de verdad ten encuenta que ambos estan perdiendo muchas cosas Vegeta y tu contra parte Trunks apenas pueden pelear con mis Cell Jr y Goku esta bastante débil como para defenderse ninguno va a durar mucho tiempo .

Trunks miraba la escena con lagrimas en lo ojos apretando los puños por la impotencia -Si de verdad tengo esos poderes quisiera expulsarlos Por favor Cell todos a exención de mi otro Yo ya no pueden revivir con las esferas del dragon -uno de los Cell lanzo a Krillin cerca de el y comenzó a golpearlo en el piso -Ya deja de Golpearlo Maldito -El chico se dejo caer al piso golpeando la tierra .

-Valla el Ki de ambos se ha incrementado un poco veo que a hora si quieren enfadarse muy bien - el Androide miro a los Cell Jr -Se termino el Juego Hijos pueden matarlos -

después de eso la escena cambió a otra a un más dolorosa Mr Satan habia lanzado la cabeza de Numero 16 para que pudieran hablar con ellos aún recordaba la desesperación e impotencia que sintio en ese momento ver a sus amigos ser golpeados por maldito moustruo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos

—Gohan, Trunks escucheme No es pecado pelear por la justicia al co trato esa eso es una buena obra recuerden que existen oponentes que jamán entenderán con las palabras entiendo solamente tienen que soltar la furia que se encuentran en su espíritu entiendo como se sienten pero ya no tienen que seguir soportando lo.

— Ese es un buen consejo pero déjame decirte que lo estoy haciendo a mi ma era entendiste — Cell le dijo mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba la cabeza de número 16.

El Robot sonrió —Gohan, Trunks protejan a los seres vivos y a las paletas de este Mundo que tanto Ame se los encargo.

Cell de decir esas palabras Cell aplastó la cabeza del Androide — No tenias por qué meterte en esto siempre fuiste un inútil — se burlo mirando a los semi seoyajin

Narra Trunks

Número 16 no merecía morir y menos de la manera tan cruel en la que Ese maldito de Cell lo había asesinado en ese momento parte dea Inocencia que todo niño tiene Murió para dar paso a una realidad cruel aprendí que si no dejaba de lado el sentimentalismo jamás protejeria a las personas que quiero me sentía furioso por primera vez deje que mi Rabia dominará mi cuerpo no fui consciente en que momento expulse mi máximo poder y como logré transformarme en super saiyajin face 2 lo único que quería era vengarme de lo que Ese maldito de Cell le había hecho a mis amigos pero sobre todo a número 16 al cual el doctor maki gero concideraba un fracaso y eso era por que el Androide había demostrado ser más humano que muchos es irónico que un Robot tubiera más sensibilidad que un Humano Siempre me desagrado las peleas pero en ese momento deje que mi instinto saiyajin me dominara.

Camine lentamente a donde el estaba al quedar a poco centímetros de distancia le quite las semillas del Ermitaño y se las tire a Son gohan el cual uso su velocidad para llegar a donde estaban los Cell Jr Gohan fue asesinado uno por uno sin hacer esfuerzo

Me voltee mirando a al androide perfecciónado — Tu serás el Siguiente maldito asesino pero antes de mandarte al infierno te are sufrir sentirás lo que es el verdadero terro — le dije en un susuro que logro hacerlo enojar atacandome podía leer con total facilidad sus movimientos incluso sus golpes me eran fáciles de esquibar así que a eso se refería el Tío Goku sobre lo terrible que podían ser nuestros poderes ocultos.

La última escena y más dolorosa fue la muerte del tío Goku tanto gohan como yo nos confiamos de nuestros poder sabíamos que Cell no era el oponente indicado para nosotros no era capas de golpearnos después de que le regresamos su ataque escuchamos como el Tío Goku nos Gritaba

—Gohan, trunks no se confíen ese tipo tiene células mías también puede regenerarse tal cual lo hago — hablo picoro a lo que Goku lo volteo a ver

— Ustedes dos eliminen a cell acaben con esto inmediatamente — nos grito el Tío Goku

Ambos lo volteamos a ver y reímos — quieres que acabe con el —le pregunté — a un es muy pronto ese gusano merece sufrir más por que a hecho —le conteste riéndome de la situación.

— Trunks tiene razón esa basura merece sentir el verdadero terror a un no estamos satisfechos queremos seguir jugando un rato más Papa — respondió son Gohan cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a cell.

—Trunsk no seas estúpido termina con esto de una Jodida vez te has vuelto loco asesina a Cell de una buena vez — escuche la voz de mi padre quien había intervenido — deja de jugar y mátalo.

—ustedes dos son los únicos que son capaces de derrotar a ese moustro no sabemos lo que es capas de hacer su les damos una pequeña oportunidad — la voz del Tío goku se escuchaba desesperada tanto Gohan como Yo solo Reímos esperando que Cell se rejenarara

Ese fue el error más grande que pudimos cometer le dimos al tipo de le subió la sangre a la cabeza y comenzó a tacarnos nisiquiera podía golpear os Gohan le dio un puñetazo en la quijada mientras yo le daba una patada en el estómago haciendo que expulse a número 18 el tipo estaba acabado había regresado a su forma normal estábamos a punto de darle el golpe final cuando activo la bomba que tenia en su cuerpo ese ese momento me sentí culpable por mi culpa el tío Goku tuvo que sacrificar su vida todo fue nuestra culpa por confiarnos lo que más coraje me dio es que su muerte fue en vano ese maldito estaba vivo logramos derrotarlo pero fue a costa de la vida del Tío Goku por mucho tiempo viví con esa culpa y se que aunque Gohan lo negara se sentía igual.

Final flashbacks

No pensé en las consecuencias de mis acciones quien se creía que era esa niña para hablar de mi sin conocerme —Escúchame bien niña boba estoy arto de tus insolencia tu no eres nadie para jugarme o hablar de un tema que no te incumbe me das lastima vives cegada por un amor enfermo y sabes que es lo peor — le pregunté sonriendo con Burla — Que nisiquiera es correspondió ese tipo solo usa tu cuerpo para satisfacerse nada más esa es la clase de sentimientos que puedes despertar me das lastima

Ante mis palabras la chica quedo helada diablos me había pasado de la raya pero todo fue su jodida culpa que tenia esa chica que lograba sacar el peor lado de mi yo era alguien racional pero esta mujer me ponía el humor de perros

—Ryusaki eso fue bastante grosero sea como sea Misa es una mujer no puedes hablarle de esa manera —me recriminó Matsuda poniéndose de pie bastante ofendido — como te atreves a decirle esas cosas tan desagradables no es de caballeros.

La chica se soltó de mí agarre y salio corriendo sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir diablos por que tenia que llorar odiaba que una mujer lo hiciera prefería que me golpeara o me insultar a todo menos las lágrimas

Mi madre por primera vez intervino —eso no fue nada amable ni tampoco de caballeros, yo no crié a un hombre como tu como fuiste capas de expresarte de esa manera de una mujer tu conducta fue reprobable — me reprendió poniendo sus brazos sobre su sintura — debería no te exijo que le pidas una disculpa a esa chica ve a buscarla y no regreses sin ella lo entendiste.

No era capas de contradecir a mi madre a si que salí del estudio no me fue difícil encontrar su presencia estaba en su recamara suspire y luego de unos segundos toque la puerta

—Amane san puedo pasar — pregunte al no resibir respuesta me aventuré a entrar la chica se encontraba acostada boca abajo llorando.

Su shinigami me miraba con odio — Humano despreciable que haces aquí vienes a seguir lastimando a Misa si es así te mataré —me emenazo sacando si libreta

Movi mi cabeza a ambos lados negando para luego soltar un suspiro esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensé — Ya te dije que no podrás guarda esa libreta Lo único que lograrás es matarte a ti misma y no quieres dejar sola a Misa o si ? por favor déjame unos minutos con ella a solas necesito hablar con ella .

Narra Misa Amane

No me explicaba por que las palabras de ese sujeto me habian herido despues de todo el no era nadie para mi no era importante pero a un asi me lastimaron tal vez fue por la saña de sus palabras si eso pensaba de Mi entonces por que me había besado Rem traspaso las paredes para dejarnos solos que pretendía ese tipo seguir lastimándome pues no le daría el Gusto con todo el orgullo que me quedaba me levante de la cama limpiando mis lagrimas no le daria el gusto de verme Llorar a ese bastardo .

-Que diablos quieres tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar así que lárgate te diré una cosa -Lo encaro mirando al joven con desprecio - prefiero ser ejecutada o la cárcel a tener que vivir con una persona tan despreciable No sabes lo mucho que te desprecio -

El chico no se inmuto sabia que la chica estaba mintiendo el se mantenía recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana - Dime ya te desahogaste -Le pregunto llevandose su pulgar a la boca estudiando cada detalle de la Idol -Por cierto Esa falda roja te queda bien -Le dijo como sin nada -En algunas partes del mundo el rojo es símbolo de pasión es por eso que es uno de mis colores favoritos .

La chica estaba mas roja que un tomate es que ese sujeto no conocía el significado de la decencia había temas que no eran correcto tocarlo frente a una dema se dio cuenta que aquel Joven extraño estudiaba cada parte de su cuerpo sin ser cociente se cubrió sus pechos con su manos cruzando las piernas sumamente avergonzadas-Quieres dejar de verme de esa manera Ryusaki pervertido a caso tu madre no te enseño a respetar a las damas estúpido degenerado .

Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios definitivamente Esa chica tenia bastante carácter y eso le gustaba - Puedo mirar a donde yo quiera después de todo no estoy Haciendo nada malo creo haberte dicho que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres reales Misa -El detective camino a la cama tomando asiento en su típica pose buscando las palabras correctas - Esto no es fácil Jamas lo he hecho antes pero creo que te mereces una disculpa de mi Parte no debí decirte todas esas palabras No fue correcto de mi parte Amane -San te pido -aquellas palabras le estaban constando mucho trabajo pero sabia que era a hora o nunca -Te pido perdón me comporte como un Patan.

entre ambos se formo un silencio muy incomodo la rubia estaba procesando cada una de las palabras del Joven en definitiva su disculpa la había tomado con la guardia baja -Valla para que el señor todo poderoso se disculpe debe haber un Gran motivo Dime que planeas -lo cuestiono poniendo sus Brazos sobre su cintura -nunca das un paso en falso dime que es lo quieres y lárgate .

Joder esa mujer era tan complicado el chico no sabia que decir paso sus manos por su cabello ¿por que simplemente no podía aceptar sus disculpas y ya? ¿ por que debía hacer las cosas tan complicadas? - Misa no planeo nada simplemente mis palabras No fueron correctas me comporte como un Patan pero tu me provocaste tocaste un tema muy sensible no solo para mi también Para Gohan es que a caso no te diste cuenta de su incomodidad .

La chica no entendía por que tanto misterio luego de pensarlo unos segundos tomo asiento junto a que Joven quien miraba al techo perdido en sus propios pensamientos puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico quien dirigió su mirada a ella- Misa no es tonta , Misa quiere entender a Ryusaki digo quiere entender a Trunks quiere saber por que el se comporta como lo hace .

el abrió los ojos bastaste sorprendido de todos los escenarios posibles el que ella quisiera entenderlo era el menos probable imaginaba a la rubia intentando golpearlo o gritándole pero No ese no era el caso ella le había pedido que se abriera no supo que lo llevo a hacer tal cosa pero comenzó a relatarle parte de su pasado - Hace 8 años aproximadamente La tierra estuvo en peligro un Monstruo con apariencia de Cucaracha Vino del futuro en una maquina del tiempo el queria perfeccionar su cuerpo pero solo podía hacerlo a absorbiendo a los androides 17 y 18 El señor picoro intento detenerlo pero cell uso el Kaioken y escapo el comenzó a matar a personas inocente absorbiéndolos solo para que su poder aumentara y pudiera Funcionarse con ellos -Mientras el chico hablaba Misa vio como apretaba las manos manteniendo los ojos cerrados -El tio Goku Nos llevo a MI padre , a mi Contra parte del Futuro A Gohan y a mi a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo Mi padre entreno con mi Otro Yo mientras El tio Goku me entreno junto a Gohan durante ese tiempo Cell absorbió a Numero 17 y luego a 18 Mi padre fue en parte culpable ese Maldito organizo un Torneo de las artes marciales solo para probar su fuerza El Tio Goku fue el primero en Pelear contra el solo para mostrarnos a Gohan y a la manera de peliar de Cell luego nos pidio que nosotros lucháramos con el queria que expulsáramos nuestro maximo poder ese Bastardo nos torturo pero no conforme con eso el muy desgraciado expulso a Los Cell Jr y les ordeno atacar a mis amigos -el chico intentaba contener su Ki pero le era casi imposible ese era un tema bastante difícil para el -Fue la primera vez que senti Impotencia miedo de perder a mis seres queridos pero en ese momento Numero 16 hablo con nosotros a pesar de ser un Robort era mas Humano que muchos el nos dio el coraje para luchar Cell lo asesino en frente de nosotros fue en ese momento que no pude contener mas nuestra furia no fuimos cocientes en que momento expulsamos nuestro maximo poder pero entendi que con sentimentalismo jamas podrás proteger a quien quieres sabes por que no puedo Jugar a Light y a TI -le pregunto con una leve sonrisa -Por que Yo se lo que se siente tener el poder de destruir a quien sea durante la batalla me confié Gohan y yo debimos matar a cell pero no fue a si ambos nos pusimos a Jugar con el queríamos que pagara todo lo que había hecho ese fue nuestro Error y El tio Goku termino perdiendo su vida me sentí por mucho tiempo culpable fue mi culpa que el muriera Logre vengar la muerte del papa de Gohan pero la culpa seguia alli -Termino de relatar mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando calmarse no se atrevía a mirar a la idol .

Misa no sabia que decir intentaba procesar cada palabra del chico no sabia que decir para consolarlo a si que simplemente lo abrazo sintió al joven trenzarse pero el no la separo-no es tu culpa creo que cada persona decide su destino ademas Según lo que me dices Gracias a ti continuamos vivos -la beso la mejía del Joven sorprendiéndolo .

el No sabia que hacer o decir aquello lo tomo por sorpresa era verdad que ya la había pesado pero ese primer beso fue diferente lleno de enojo todo lo contrario a este inconscientemente se llevo la mano a su mejia -Este creo que es mejor regresar al estudio nos deben estar esperando -El chico salio de la recamara de la muchacha debía calmarse un poco el siempre había sabido manejar sus emociones -No tardes Misa -San te estaré esperando en El estudio - el chico salio de la recamara dejando a la chica sentada en la cama .

-Misa dime que paso con ese Humano -Le pregunto Rem con voz tranquila esperando la respuesta de la rubia quien tenia su mirada en la puerta -Misa de verdad piensas hacer lo Light Yagami te pidio piensas enamorar a ese Humano -cuestiono el Shinigami

-Lo are a si Light me amara voy a enamorar a Trunks are que se vuelva loco por mi -dijo la Rubia no muy convencida -Es la unica forma de Que Light Ame a Misa Rem Ryusaki es nuestro enemigo debemos hacer todo para ganarle .

luego de unos cuantos minutos el Detective les Hablo de su Plan al principio los Policias no estaba de acuerdo pero el les dijo que cargaría con toda la responsabilizad de sus propias decisiones les había explicado que durante un periodo de Un año Misa Y light vivirían con el y si en ese tiempo los chicos cambiaban su mentalidad podría quedar libres para continuar su vida a ellos no les quedo remedio que aceptar pues era eso o la muerte les explico que con ayuda de las aferes del Dragon revivirían a las personas que Kira mato y al mismo tiempo borrarian todo recuerdo de los asesinatos .

-Son Gohan necesitare tu esfera del Dragon -miro a su amigo quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados no muy convencido -Mama mañana mismo ire por el radar del Dragon para comenzar a buscar las esferas que faltan .

-Bueno si no queda otro remedio, te entregaré mi esfera, pero ni creas que te ayudaré a buscarlas, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que andar por el mundo recolectando las esferas del dragón para ayudar a un par de locos asesinos.

El detective sonrió de lado -En ningún momento te pedí que me acompañaras, sólo serías un estorbo, mañana iré a la montaña Paoz por la esfera de 4 estrellas -dirigió su mirada a su mayordomo - Watari quiero que mandes a traer a Near , Mello y a Matt, mis sucesores, he pensado seriamente volver a entrenar y necesitaré tener tiempo disponible, ellos se harán cargo de algunos casos que tengo pendiente, me dedicaré a entrenar, volveré a ser el chico que fui, me he dado cuenta que mi poder ha disminuido bastante, por eso mismo, le pediré al maestro Roshi que me entrene.

El mayordomo asintió con una sonrisa, le daba gusto que su Jefe volviera a ser el mismo chico que había conocido de niño -Mañana mismo hablaré con Roger, para pedirle que los envíe, prepararé sus habitaciones Trunks.

La junta había terminado, Bulma había regresado con Gohan a la corporación Cápsula mientras Picoro fue al templo sagrado, Trunks le habia entregado las Death Note para que Dende las guardara en alguna de las habitaciones del templo, a partir de ahora muchas cosas cambiarían para el detective, él haría cambiar la manera de pensar de Misa y Yagami, estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

_**Esto es mi Pirmer LX Misa, debo reconocer que cuando vi por primera vez "Death Note" no me importaban mucho las parejas, tal vez me concentro en la historia, pero viendo algunos videos, comenzando a llamar la atención la relación de Missa, se me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza, así que comencé un imaginario, cómo podría hacer esa idea una historia y el resultado me ha gustado bastante, espero me dejen Comentarios con su opinión, no sean muy duros conmigo, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, ya que soy disléxica, me cuesta mucho, mucho trabajo acentuar, pero les prometo ir mejorando.**_


	5. El inicio del plan

Hola ! bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo a partir a hora comenzare a publicar dos capitulos por semana el proximo sera el miercoles y el siguiente el domingo asi tendre tiempo de ir desarrollando la Historia quiero que sepan que habra un nuevo enemigo pero eso lo iran viendo en los capitulos siguientes pero disfruten de esta **_historia y me dejen un comentario _**

* * *

_El inicio del plan _

* * *

Había pasado un mes como L lo había dicho, al día siguiente gohan le entrego la esfera de cuatro estrellas, no le tomó más de un día en encontrar las que hacían falta, con el primer deseo le pidió al Dragón que borrara todo recuerdo sobre Kira de las personas, a excepción de ellos, con el segundo deseo habían pedido que las personas que asesinó Kira con la death Note regresaran a la vida, lo que no puso nada contento a Light, Bulma les había proporcionado una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, donde vivirá su hijo con los dos chicos por el periodo de un año, parte de la casa era usado como el cuartel general para los otros casos que tenía pendiente, como le pidió a Watari, había mandado a traer a sus tres sucesores, Mello el más impulsivo, Near quien tenía casi su mismo carácter y Matt quien era el más relajado de los tres pero el cual era un genio informático, como lo prometió, había regresado a entrenar, tenia un mes de no ver a Misa y a Light, ellos tenían permitido salir, pero en el caso de Yagami sólo a la universidad y de Misa al trabajo. El chico se encontraba en Hame House.

— Valya Trunks, jamás había visto comer a una persona tal cantidad de dulces — dijo el maestro Roshi bastante sorprendido —Goku come la misma cantidad pero a diferencia de ti, él come toda clase de comidas, pero tú sólo comes dulces, eso no es sano, debes llevar una alimentación balanceada.

El chico se limpió la boca con una servilleta — Mi cerebro necesita azúcar para poder rendir al 100% maestro — le explicó. Mientras se llevaba una fresa a la boca— es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento — exclamó el joven poniéndose de pie bastante entusiasmado — ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora maestro? — le preguntó acomodándose el cabello con sus manos.

— por el momento será mejor descansar no puedes forzar a tu cuerpo seria contra producente — le explico Roshi poniéndose de pie — tu ki aumentado bastante durante este mes pero tambien necesitas descansar además si te soy sincero ya te enseñe todo lo que le enseñe a Goku a hora debes entrenar por tu cuenta al igual que el lo hizo solo te diré los fundamentos de mi entrenamiento son hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar esa son las vaces de mi entrenamiento para tener una buena condición física recuerda esos fundamentos además te has dado cuenta que ya no caminas encorvado

El detective camino a donde se encontraba el espejo y se miró detenidamente había vuelto a caminar como solía hacerlo además que su apariencia poco a poco estaba cambiando al entrenar todo el día terminaba bastante cansado por lo cual cuando llegaba a su dormitorio lo único que quería era dormir sus ojeras estaban desapareciendo el siempre fue un chico bien parecido pero al trabajar en los casos más complicados pasaba días sin dormir lo que le había restado si atractivo con un rostro cansado y ojeras en definitiva estaba volviendo a su aspecto de antes por dentro una sonrisa de vanidad apareció en su rostro * veremos Misa Amane si me continuas conciderados una bestia espantosa * pensó mientras se alejaba del espejo.

— iras al cumpleaños de Bura será la semana que viene según me dijo Bulma ha comprado un crucero para festejar el cumpleaños de tu hermana — le pregunto el maestro roshi mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

El chico pareció pensarlo un poco llevándose su dedo a la boca — no lo se a un lo más probable es que si hace 4 años que no veo a Bura — el muchacho se despidió — Bueno es hora de irme ha pasado un mes de no ir a casa nos veremos pronto maestro Roshi —El detective hizo una leve reverencia despidiéndose para salir volando.

En la corporación capsula La pequeña princesa se encontraba tomando un jugo en compañía de Goten — ven conmigo — tomó la mano del niño sonrojarlo para llevarlo al Jardín tracero — Quiero que me a compañera a ver a Trunks quiero ver a mi hermano.

— ¿Qué dices? Ir a ver a tu hermano pero te has vuelto loca si tu mama se da cuenta que no estamos nos meteremos en problemas — intento persuadir a la niña hablando con voz baja — Bura no creo que sea buena idea además tu padre te dijo que no quería que volviera a mencionar a Trunks.

La chica cruzo los brazos mirando de mala manera a su amigo —Vez a mi papa por aquí — le pregunto a lo que el niño negó con su cabeza — entonces mira si no quieres no me importa iré sola solo que sobre tu conciencia quedará si algo malo me pasa — dramatizo elevándose buscando el Ki de su hermano — Ya lo encontre —dijo para si misma volando rumbo a donde se sentía la precia del detective

Goten se rasco la cabeza nervioso si sus madres se daban cuenta que no estaban se metería en problemas pero si descubrían que dejó ir sola a Bura el. Problema sería para el luego de pensarlo unos segundos suspiro elevándose para seguir a la niña —Bura espera voy contigo — le dijo alcanzándola.

Ambos niños emprendieron el Vuelo se transformaron en super saiyajin para aumentar su Velocidad Bura estaba bastante emocionada por volver a ver a su hermano mayor lo había extrañado Su padre le prohibió tener contacto con el péro a hora el no se encontraba y no perdería la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo por eso cuando escucho a su madre hablar con su abuelo de que Trunks había regresado la puso Feliz .

Mello se encontraba con Matt sentados en la mesa se estaba muriendo de hambre Luego de estar toda la mañana encerrados en la habitación que L había mandado a equipar como su nuevo centro de mando estaban cerca de atrapar a un Ladron de obras de arte bastante escurridizo El chico se encontraba de mal Humor Watari le había dicho que no podían comenzar a comer hasta que Light y Misa no bajaran de sus dormitorios .

El chico soltó un gruñido por el enfado -Me quieres Explicar por que diablos tenemos que esperar al Niño Bonito y a la Rubia estúpida estoy muriendo de hambre -le pregunto a su Amigo quien se mantenía Jugando su consola portátil sin prestarle atención a las quejas de su compañero -Nosotros si tenemos cosas que hacer Estupida Rubia de seguro solo esta perdiendo el tiempo .

Near se mantenía ajeno a las quejas de Su rival suspiro -Misa y Light Yagami Bajaran cuando tenga que bajar si continuas maldiciendo lo único que lograras es que se tarden mas es que a acaso no te das cuenta que lo hacen al propósito solo para hacerte enojar Mello - hablo el chico de cabello Blanco jugando con un mechón de su cabello -Simplemente deberias ignorarlos .

Matt quien hasta el momento se encontraba concentrado en su Juego dirigió su mirada a su otro compañero bastante asombrado por lo general Near no era de la clase de chico que hablaba y menos para opinar sobre un asunto que tenga que ver con Mello pues ambos tenían una relación pésima propiciada por su mejor amigo - Concuerdo con Near deberías dejar las cosas como estan se supone que eres mas inteligente que Misa - Mamasota amane pero te comportas como un Niño impulsivo estas callendo redondo en su Juego .

El rubio puso una cara de disgusto y asco al escuchar el Apodo con el que su mejor amigos se habia referido a la endemoniada chica-Que demonios Matt que eso de Misa -Mamasota Amane te volviste loco esa Condenada Rubia es odiosa y su novio no se quedan atrás ademas son un par de Asesinos y Tu Rata Blanca no me digas lo que tengo que hacer -exclamo enojado mirando a Near quien se mantenía jugando con uno de sus muñecos

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Light y Misa entraron al comedor la idol venia bastante contenta tomada de la mano del castaño quien se notaba realmente incomodo debía actuar como un chico enamorado pero le era realmente imposible lo único que provocaba la chica en el era un profundo desagrado ambos tomaron asiento en su lugar para disponerse a comer.

Watari tomo haciendo a un Lado de Near comenzando a comer Todos se mantenían en silencio mirando de Reojo a la muchacha había notado la atracción que su Jefe tenia por ella No podía culparlo la muchacha era bastante bonita se preguntaba que pretendía La señora Bulma cuando le pidio que le dijera a la Joven que la corporación capsula la quería como imagen para cu campaña publicitaria aquello era una Gran oportunidad las ganancias de la chica serian enormes negó suspirando esperaba lo que sea que planeara funcionara .

se limpio la boca con la servilleta dirigiendo su vista a la idol -Señorita Amane le tengo una propuesta de trabajo Vera la corporación Capsula esta Buscando a la Imagen para su próxima campaña publicitaria y la Presidenta la señora Bulma Brief me pidió que le ofreciera El Trabajo -le explico mientras tomaba un poco de cafe sin quitarle la mirada a la muchacha

Misa dejo de comer abriendo los ojos estaba sorprendía había escuchado hablar sobre la Corporación Capsula la compañia de invención mas Grande del mundo ellos fueron los creadores de las Capsulas Hoi-Poi habia escuchado que no elegían a cualquiera para sus campañas publicitarias -De verdad me estas ofreciendo ser la imagen Principal de la empresa he escuchado que solo seleccionan Modelos profesionales Jamas han elegido a idols por que me ofrecen a mi la campaña -Pregunto con bastante curiosidad pero a la vez emocionada .

Watari sonrió apesar del pasado de la chica Misa era bastante entusiasta y en muchas ocaciones bastante inocente le daba pena la suerte de la chica había perdido a sus padres tuvo que soportar que el asesino fuera puesto en libertad No la justificaba por que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero en cierta manera entendía la devoción que le tenia a Kira quien mato al asesino de sus Padres Su amor y devoción por el Joven Yagami fue su perdición .

-Como le dije La señora Bulma quedo bastante impresionada con su belleza , elegancia y porte es por eso que de _decidió que usted fuera la imagen su contrato seria de 5 años con opción a renovarlo sus ganancias anuales serian de 5 Millones de dolares dividido en dos Pagos de 2 y medio millon de dolares si No le parece la cantidad podemos negociarla la Presidenta me dio carta libre para hacerlo señorita Amane ._

_todos a excepción de Near y Matt se atragantaron al escuchar la cantidad que la chica ganaría Solo por ser la imagen de una campaña publicitaria Misa no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando le estaban ofreciendo 5 millones de dolares por año ademas la oportunidad de negociarlo si no estaba satisfecha con la cantidad de dinero ._

_Misa nego moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados - No se trata de dinero Watari -San La señora Bulma esta segura de querer que Yo sea la imagen de su compañía -pregunto a un sin poder creerlo -Considero que lo que me pagaran es una cantidad exagerada jamas he cobrado Tanto dinero y menos en dolares ._

_el anciano acomodo su taza en la mesa sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica - la señora Bulma esta convencida que di usted es la imagen de la campaña publicitaria de la compañia sera todo un exito y sobre el dinero a ella le parece lo justo Tambien esta dispuesta a apoyarla en su carrera musical y en sus proyectos como actriz ¿Que dice entonces le interesa la propuesta de trabajo ?._

_Light quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación decido intervenir se preguntaba que es lo que pretendía esa mujer al ofrecerle todo eso a Misa pero si era lo que se estaba imaginando seria bastante útil para sus Planes -Watari -San Nadie te ofrece un contrato de tal magnitud sin esperar algo a cambio ¿Que es lo que esa mujer quiere en realidad o cuales son sus condiciones ._

_El mayordomo se esperaba esa pregunta por parte del castaño después de todo el era el novio de La idol -La única condición que la señora pone es que Misa -Misa lleve una vida sin escándalos y que asista a los eventos que se le requiera fiestas , cenas toda esa clase de eventos en los cuales se involucren a la compañía tendría que asistir también se le proporcionara una persona que la ayude y cuide de ella todo esos gastos a si como los constantes viajes que tendra que hacer sera pagados por la Corporacion Capsula el dinero de la señorita Misa seria integro -Respondio de forma amable bebiendo un poco de cafe ._

_Misa se quedo pensando unos cuantos minutos era una gran oportunidad para su carrera pero el odioso y Mal educado de Trunks era el Hijo de la dueña una parte de ella no queria tener contacto con el y la otra parte su parte correccional si quería tenia un mes de no verlo segun lo que Watary les habia dicho que salio y quien sabe a donde y no tenia idea cuando regresaría tenia que enamorarlo era la única forma de lograr que Light la amara su parte ética le decía que estaba mal jugar con los sentimientos de los demás pero el amor lo justifica todo o no es asi ?_

_-Warari -San no se que decir la oferta es bastante tentadora seria una gran oportunidad para mi carrera pero no me gustaria que el Odioso Grosero que tienes por Jefe se sienta con alguna clase de derecho sobre Mi e intente algo pervertido o se meta en mi vida suficiente tengo con tener que vivir con el y ver su desagradable cara un año - le explico pasando su mano por su cabello acomodando con la mirada puesta en el Hombre mayor ._

_Mello se puso de pie dando un golpe a la mesa llevándose la mirada de todos los presentes ¿Como se atrevia esa rubia estupida a expresarse de esa manera de L? ¿' Deberia estar agradecida por que Gracias al detective estaba libre pero sobre todo Viva ? De no ser por Ryusaki ese par hubieran sido condenados a muerte - Estupida Niña deberias medir tus Palabras Gracias a L es que tu y ese bastardo asesino que tienes por Novio a un estan con vida , No te permito que te expreses de esa manera de nuestro mentor Light Yagami y tu no son mas unos asquerosos asesinos que debieran estar muertos -Escupió con un profundo desprecio ._

_Light se puso de pie tomando al chico Rubio del cuello de su camisa -Escucharme bien esta es la ultima vez que te expresas de esa manera de Mi lo has entendido no eres mas que un mocoso insolente con complejo de inferioridad - le dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro poniendo de peor humor al Joven -Siempre seras la Sombra de Near y jamas podras con eso siempre seras el segundo en todo ._

_las palabras del castaño pusieron furioso a Mello quien lo empujo el chico lo miraba con un profundo odio como Se atrevía a decirle que el era la sombra de aquella Rata Blanca Le aria Tragar sus palabras estaba apunto de irse a los golpes contra Yagami quien se mantenía sonriendo de lado lo que provocaba mas la ira del muchacho - Te tragaras tus asquerosas palabras Estupido -cuando estaba a punto de irse a los golpes Matt lo sujeto de los brazos -Sueltame Matt are que este tipo se arrepienta de haberme hablado de esa manera QUIERES SOLTARME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ PERRO INFELIZ ._

_Watari intervino sabia lo impulsivo que era el Rubio y no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor -Matt llévate a Mello a su recamara en unos minutos estaré con ustedes por favor -el muchacho asintió sacándolo arrastras del comedor el rubio soltaba una y mil maldiciones en contra del Cataño quien se mantenía cruzado de brazos y riendo levemente ._

_Near quien se mantuvo al margen suspiró, se puso de pie para abandonar el comedor, para regresar a trabajar, ahora tendría que soportar el mal humor de Mello y su estúpido complejo de inferioridad -Vaya forma de arruinar la comida -al pasar a un lado de la rubia, la miró de arriba a Bajo, la chica esperó alguna clase de insulto o comentario, pero él sólo se limitó a decir -Felicidades por tu nuevo Trabajo - sin más que decir caminó a la salida del comedor, al pasar al quedar enfrente del castaño habló -Deberías quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro Light Yagami, no cabe duda que tu peor defecto es tu soberbia, eso fue lo que te llevó a ser atrapado como una insignificante rata -el de cabello blanco no esperó a que Yagami contestara y salió del comedor a continuar con su trabajo._

_El mayordomo vio a los 3 sucesores mascharse y suspiro cansado sabia lo impulsivo que Mello era y que Yagami había dado en el orgullo del muchacho debía poner punto final aquella pelea pues ambos tendrían que verse por un año entero y no quería que la hora de la comida se volviera una batalla entre los dos ._

_-joven Yagami le pido por favor que esta escena tan desagradable no se vuelva a repetir , Mello es uno de los candidatos a sucesor de L y debe ser respetado hablare con el para que esto no vuelva a pasar para desgracia de ambos tendran que convivir un año completo y no me gustaria que la hora de la comida de vuelva una guerra entre ustedes seria desagradable para todos sobre la propuesta de trabajo despreocúpese el Joven Trunks no tiene nada que ver con la Compañía la presidenta es La señora Bulma su hijo no se involucra en los negocios de su familia ._

_la chica se llevo una mano a su barbilla pensando luego de unos cuantos segundos embozo una amplia sonrisa -Entonces Acepto Watari -San dare lo mejor de mi para hacer un buen Trabajo y que la señora Bulma quede satisfecha con los resultados - le dijo abrazando al Mayordomo siendo tomado por sorpresa ._

_-Entonces mañana mismo iremos a la corporación Capsula a firmar el contrato si me disculpa me retiro tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos en la cena señorita Misa , Joven Yagami -el Mayordomo se despidió para abandonar la habitación dejando a ambos chicos solos ._

_Yagami se acerco y abrazo a la muchacha -Muy bien Misa todo esta marchando según lo planeado a hora solo debemos esperar que ese Estupido extraterrestre regrese para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de nuestro Plan cuando tengamos de nuevo la death Note mataremos al Estupido de Near y al inbecil de Mello -le susurro tomando su rostro entre sus manos ._

_la idol sentía culpa Jugar con los sentimientos de una persona era muy bajo pero no podia hacer debia hacerlo si queria ganarse el amor de Su Light correspodio el beso pásando sus manos por su cuello luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron la mujer lo miro a los ojos -Pero no sabemos cuando el Regresara ademas Watari no ha querido decirnos donde se fue no te parece extraño -le pregunto mientras se sentaba en las piernas del muchacho ._

_el chico pareció pensarlo unos minutos -Debe estar Trabajando en algun caso pero te aseguro que regresara pronto -le dijo pasando la llema de sus dedos sobre las piernas de la chica levantando un poco su falda la chica solto un suave gemido -Te espero esta noche en Mi recamara Esta noche tengo Ganas de Follarte Misa -Yagami se puso de pie saliendo del comedor con sonriendo de forma _cínica en sus labios .

Misa se quedo parada mirando en direccion donde Su novio se había marchado ¿le desagradaba que dijera follar se supone cuando un Hombre y Una mujer se amaban hacían el amor pero el jamas lo llamava Jamas lo diria en voz alta pero cuando ambos tenían relaciones Light solo se preocupa por su propia satisfacción Jamas le decía cosas dulces durante el acto luego de mantener relaciones sexuales con el castaño se sentía usada eran contadas las veces en la que había logrado llegar al orgasmo y la gran mayoría de esas ocasiones fue con ayuda de su propia mano se encontraba perdida en sus pensamiento.

-Misa que es lo que sucede deberías estar feliz según entendí la oportunidad que esa mujer te esta dando es muy buena -La cuestiono La shinigami -Estas segura de lo que quieres estos días te he notado bastante extraña dime que es lo que te preocupa .

La idol suspiro Cerrando los ojos -No lo se Rem no se que es lo que esta pasando conmigo amo a Light pero Extraño al Trunks desde que ese pervertido me beso no logro sacarme ese beso de la cabeza no se que esta pasando conmigo .

La Shinigami solo se le quedo mirando Misa era tan trasparente para ella sabia cuando estaba feliz , Triste , enojada la conocia mejor que nadie -Ese Humano es bastante interesante escuche todo lo que hablaron a pesar de ser bastante engreído tiene un corazon bastante Noble Puro solo quiero tu felicidad pero siempre te he dicho que Light Yagami es un bastardo .

Misa rio al escuchar lo que La shinigami le dijo -Si claro Rem ese tipo con un corazon puro si no es mas que un Perverido me mira como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne , me beso contra mi voluntad y sobre Light deberías darle una oportunidad de conocerlo realmente el es todo lo que puedo soñar es Guapo , inteligente si los comparamos uno es un príncipe y el otro una bestia espantosa .

Rem no dijo nada mas simplemente siguió a Misa a su recamara esperaba que la chica se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que ese humano estaba despertando en ella Jamas aceptaria al bastardo de Light Yagami el no se merecía a una chica tan dulce como Misa si ella se quedaba con el solo seria desgraciada toda su vida .

la montaña paoz

Milk se encontraba tendiendo la ropa que había lavado era un día bastante soleado Goten se encontraba en casa de Bulma jugando con la pequeña Bura su Hijo tenia un cariño especial por esa pequeña esperaba que cuando ambos fueran adultos se casaran sus nietos en definitivan serian niños muy bonitos como la pequeña Pán .

Trunks vio a lo lejos la casa del Tio Goku por fin había llegado necesitaba hablar con Gohan para entrenar juntos en la habitación del tiempo intento sentir el Ki de Gohan pero no lo encontró fue una perdida de tiempo ir a buscarlo de seguro se encontraba con Videl y Pan visitando a Mr Santan diablos estupido Son gohan nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba .

-Trunks eres tu - Escucho que pregunto la esposa de Goku -Valla que sorpresa verte de nuevo -La mujer termino de tender para bajar a abrir la puerta encontrándose al detective en la puerta .

el chico sonrió asintiendo - Mucho tiempo sin verla Tia Milk me da gusto que se encuentre gozando de buena salud - Correspondió al abrazo de la Mujer -Veo que no ha regresado el Tio Goku verdad -pregunto separándose de ella entrando a la casa .

-No me menciones a Goku en estos momentos es un des obligado Mira que abandonarme de nuevo para ir a entrenar a quien sabe donde -se quejo mientras se acomodaba el mandil -Pero dime que es lo que te trae por aqui tienes hambre -le pregunto poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina por comida .

Trunks sonrió levemente Su tia no había cambiado nada estos años continuaba siendo la mujer dedicada a su hogar que recordaba estaba un poco desreglada pero sabia que así es que le gustaba a Son Goku tanto Milk como su madre eran bastante estrictas pero también muy amorosas recordó cuando se transformaron por primera vez en Super saiyajin los había llamado Rebeldes a Hora que recordaba a ninguna de las dos les gustaba su transformacional

Mientras esperaba miraba un Album de fotos que estaba en la mesita en varias de ellas aparecía con Gohan y Son Goku cada una de las fotos eran bonitos recuerdos que el guardaba en su corazón no paso mucho tiempo cuando Milk regreso un poco mas arreglada tomándolo de la mano para caminar a la mesa quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que habia

-Come con confianza pequeño Trunks y cuéntame que has hecho de tu vida lo ultimo que supe fue que decidiste dejar todo para cumplir tus sueños -la esposa de Goku se llevo uno de sus pulgaresa su barbilla pensando -A hora que recuerdo desde pequeño querias ser un detective no es así y mi Gohan un Gran investigados -Pregunto a lo que el asintio a un manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su labios -El grupo del maestro Roshi siempre fueron una mala influencia para ustedes Todos ellos son unos rebeldes.

mientras comía le contaba a la esposa de Son goku lo que había hecho todos estos años incluso le platico del Caso Kira se sorprendió pues ella le había dicho que hizo bien al darles una oportunidad que irónica era la vida Milk quien parecía una mujer de carácter fuerte no lo había jusgado al contrario le dijo que hizo bien en perdonarlos incluso le conto sobre la pelea con Son Gohan lo que pareció no sorprenderla pues en mas de una ocasión ambos se habían enfrentado

-Entonces dime esa chica te interesa verdad -le dio un codazo y rió de forma picara -Para que tu te fijaras en ellas debe ser una chica bastante linda y especial espero conocerla en la fiesta de la pequeña Bura debes presentarla como se debe le daré el visto bueno vere si te conviene o no.

el chico escupido parte del Jugo que estaba tomando por que todos llegaban a la conclusión de que el sentia algo por Misa Amane a quien queria engañar esa endemoniada Mujer le gusta y mucho y lo peor es que estaba comenzando a tener sueños nada inocentes con ella maldita fuera su suerte y maldita la hora en que la beso .

-Ella jamas se fijaría en un tipo como Yo tia Milk para Misa Amane soy una bestia espantosa -el detective apretó sus puños con frustración -Ella tiene novio un chico bien parecido , bastante popular es el estudiante numero uno de japon Light Yagami -solto el nombre del castaño con desprecio -No importa de todos modos Jamas intentaría nada con ella mi moral no me permitiria meterme con una chica con novio .

la mujer se puso de pie indignada -Escúchame bien no te voy a permitir que te menosprecies de esa manera lo has entendió -La esposa de Goku lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al espejo -Mírate eres un chico bastante atractivo , eres guapo , tienes Porte elegancia bienes de una muy buena Familia no se que tan guapo sea ese tal Light Yagami pero estoy casi segura que tu eres mucho mas Guapo que el si esa chica no es capas de darse cuenta de tus cualidades no solo físicas si no tambien intelectuales entonces ella no vale la pena Eres Trunks Brief eres el Heredero de la compañía mas grande del mundo pero sobre todo Eres el Hijo de Vegeta el Principe de los saiyajin lo que te convierte en un Principe pero sobre todo eres uno de los Hombres mas fuertes del Universo así que no quiero escucharte hablar de esa manera tienes muchas cualidades que a las chicas le gustaran .

El detective quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Su tía la mujer lo abrazo correspondiendo de inmediato luego de un par de horas se despidió tenia que regresar a casa estaba a punto de anochecer -Buenos nos veremos en el cumpleaños de Bura Tia Milk y Gracias por todo -La mujer le entrego un pedazo de pastel de fresas sabia que era su favorito - Hasta luego -emprendió el vuelo de regreso a casa odiaba se odiaba por admitirlo pero habia extrañado a Misa quería verla saber si estaba bien * que Patético eres Trunks pensando en la mujer de otro así o mas estupido *

-Esta es la casa de Tu hermano -pregunto el pequeño Goten mirando a todos lados -Es una casa bastante Grande Bueno como le hacemos para entrar quieres que toque el timbre -le pregunto a la niña que estaba a un lado la cual asintió.

luego de unos minutos El mayordomo abrió la puerta quedando sorprendido 4 años sin ver a aquella hermosa niña -¿Señorita Bura que hace usted aqui y veo que no esta sola el pequeño Goten viene con usted ? ¿Su madre esta enterada que usted esta aqui ?-Le pregunto entrando con ambos niños a la casa .

la niña lo abrazo pidiendo que el hombre mayor la cargara -Watari -San no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe tu eras el unico que me dejaba comer Dulces a la hora que sea -le dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello del Mayordomo quien sonrió bastante enternecido por las acciones de la pequeña - Estoy feliz de volver a verte mama me dijo que estabas cuidando de mi Hermano .

-Si estuve todo este tiempo con Trunks entiendes que no podía dejarlo solo vedad -le pregunto a la pequeña quien asintió -Pero también te extrañe pequeña Princesa por cierto niños ya comieron algo -pregunto bajando a la niña para tomarlo a ambos de las manos y llevarlos a la cocina -Les preparare algo delicioso mientras hablo con tu madre para decirle que estas aquí.

ambos se miraron asustados conocian a sus madres estaban seguros que los regañarian pero el Mayordomo los tranquilizo luego de prepararles unos Huevos fritos y jugo de naranja los dejo comiendo mientras el iba a hablar por telefono con Bulma para decirle donde se encontraban ambos pequeños y le informara a la señora Milk mañana el mismo los llevaría cuando valla a firmar el contrato con Misa Amane.

La modelo había bajado a tomar un poco de agua se encontraba memorizarse alguno de sus libretos al entrar a la cocina se encontró con los niños comiendo Tranquilamente la chica se preguntaba quienes eran esos pequeños la niña tenia parecido al pervertido Cara de Rana de Trunks y pero al otro niño no le encontraba parecido con nadie conocido .

Los niños dejaron de comer cuando vieron a la muchacha entra a la cosina vestia con un lindo vestido floreado Bura se levanto de su silla quería saber quien era aquella mujer se le hacia conocida pero no sabia de donde -Hola disculpa quien eres -Pregunto la pequeña con Voz dulce haciendo que la chica le sonriera.

-Mi nombre es Misa Amane pequeña encantada de conocerte pequeña -paso la mano por la cabeza de la niña -Me dirías tu nombre y el de tu amigo -le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

Bura abrió los ojos sorprendida a hora Recordaba la cara de la chica era la Famosa Modelo , Actriz tenia varias amigas de la escuela que eran grandes Fans de Misa valla que era muy bonita pero se preguntaba que estaba haciendo una mujer tan famosa como Ella viviendo en la casa de su hermano podría ser que era su novia su hermano Mayor era novio de la famosa Misa Amane .

La niña estaba apunto de responder cuando Watari entro de nuevo a la cocina -Señorita Misa veo que ya conoció a la pequeña Bura es Hermana menos del Joven Trunks -el hombre quedo a la altura de la niña -estas satisfecha -Le pregunto a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza-Esta pequeña vino desde la capital del oeste junto a Goten solo para ver a Trunks le acabo de decir a su madre que mañana la llevare a su casa.

el Niño se puso de pie extendiendo su mano -Hola mi nombre es Son goten encantado de conocerte -hizo una leve reverencia que a la chica le aprecio adorable .

asi que esos niños eran la hermana y hermano de Pervertido de trunks y el Bastardo De Gohan pero a diferencia de sus hermanos estos niños eran bastante adorables -Mucho gusto pequeño Goten eres un niño bastante lindo -La chica dirigió su mirada a la pequeña niña - Asi que tu eres la hermanita de Trunks eres muy bonita ese vestido que traes puesto es bastante bonito .

-Oh de verdad lo crees mi mami me compro este vestido hace unos meses y es mi favorito -le contó tomándola de la mano para que se sentara a un lado de ella -Mami dice que las niñas debemos de usar vestidos pero algunos son bastantes incómodos y no sirven para entrenar.

Watari quien miraba aquella escena sonrió complacido Misa se había ganado a la hermana de su Jefe tal vez La señora Bulma tenia razon ella era la mujer indicada para Trunks era bastante dulce y amable tenia su carácter pero por lo general era una chica inocente .

-Dime algo tu eres la novia de mi hermano verdad -pregunto la niña inocentemente -sabes me agradas mas que la boba de Mai ella fue la novia de mi hermano esa chica era una tonta una vez me dijo niña Malcriada puedes creerlo solo por que le enseñamos nuestra colección de insectos ella Me hacia llorar .

Mai ex novia de Trunks aquello la había enojado que diablos le estaba pasando por que algo como eso la enojaba el cara de rana podía salir con quien el quisiera ese no era su problema ella tenia a su Light entonces por que la ponía de tan mal humor de imaginar a ese pervertido con alguien mas en definitiva estaba volviéndose loca estaba a punto de responderla a la chica cuando escucho la voz del Hombre que venia haciendo estragos en su cabeza .

la niña al ver a su hermano corrió a abrazarlo llorando escondió su cabeza en su cuello por primera vez Trunks sonrió enternecido Habia extrañado a su pequeña Hermana Para nadie era un secreto que esa niña era su adoración -Ya Tranquila Bura ya estoy aquí contigo deja de llorar sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas -la pequeña lo miro a los ojos secando sus Lagrimas sonriendo-Asi me gusta que siempre sonrías princesa .

-Hermano te extrañe mucho Papa me dijo que tu ya no me querías es verdad ¿Acaso hice algo malo para que me dejaras de querer ? -pregunto de forma inocente con lagrimas en los ojos

el chico contuvo su enojo como se atrevía su padre a decirle tal cosa a su hermana una cosa es que estuviera enojado lo entiendia pero meterse con la relación que el mantenía con su hermana ya era mucho Bura era su adoración le había dolido dejarla pero sabia que debía hacerlo tenia que cumplir su sueño Cuando se encontrara con su padre aclararía las cosas de una buena vez no permitiría que le metiera ese tipo de ideas a su hermana menor -No digas eso claro que te quiero Jamas me podría enojar contigo Bura eres mi pequeña princesa -le sonrió dándole un beso en su mejía -Recuerdas la promesa que te hice siempre te cuidare lo recuerdas

Misa no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, Trunks siendo cariñoso y amable con otra persona, el chico que tenia enfrente no era el mismo que había conocido, el hombre que tenia ojeras , que vestía de una forma rara y caminaba encorvado, ese chico que caminaba sin ganas, el hombre que tenía enfrente llevaba Gi verde con un símbolo del lado derecho, sin mangas le quedaba bastante bien, dejaba a la vista los bien formados brazos del chico, ya no caminaba encorvado y tampoco tenia las ojeras con las cuales lo había conocido, jamás pensó que fuera tan sexy y guapo, se imaginó a ella siendo abrazada por esos fuertes brazos.

Watari se llevó a ambos niños a donde seria su dormitorio, dejando a ambos solos, Trunks miraba de manera disimulada a Misa, quien no se había animado a mirarlo, entre ambos se formó un silencio incómodo, ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer .

Sin poder evitarlo, el chico caminó a donde ella estaba, acorralándola entre la silla, poniendo sus brazos en cada lado -Misa Amane se ve linda esta noche -le dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios apenas en un roce .

La chica terminó con la distancia, sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban devorando la boca, un beso lleno de pasión y algunos otros sentimientos que ninguno de los dos eran capaces de descifrar y tampoco querían pensar en eso, ya tendrían tiempo para arrepentirse o buscar culpables después, ahora lo único que ambos querían es apagar esa maldita necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro Ninguno se dió cuenta que alguien los observaba desde la puerta sonriendo con maldad, Light Yagami los había visto, se dió la vuelta para regresar a su recámara, las cosas estaban saliendo tal cual lo planeó, en poco tiempo tendría de nuevo su Death Note y Lo mejor seria que ese estúpido se la entregaría, Misa lograría volverlo loco, ponerlo de su parte, podrían manipularlo a su antojo, era el plan perfecto, sólo debía ser paciente y cumpliría sus planes

* * *

_**Esto es mi Pirmer LX Misa, debo reconocer que cuando vi por primera vez "Death Note" no me importaban mucho las parejas, tal vez me concentro en la historia, pero viendo algunos videos, comenzando a llamar la atención la relación de Missa, se me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza, así que comencé un imaginario, cómo podría hacer esa idea una historia y el resultado me ha gustado bastante, espero me dejen Comentarios con su opinión, no sean muy duros conmigo, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, ya que soy disléxica, me cuesta mucho, mucho trabajo acentuar, pero les prometo ir mejorando.**_


	6. la leyenda de los guerreros saiyajin

Hola ! bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo a partir de la hora comenzare a publicar dos capitulos por semana el proximo sera el miercoles y el siguiente el domingo asi tendre tiempo de ir publicando la historia quiero que sepan que habn un nuevo enemigo pero eso es iran viendo en los capítulos siguientes pero disfrutados de esta **_historia y me dejen un comentario_**

_**(Decidí editar el capitulo por que habian varias cosas mal escritas)**_

* * *

_La leyenda de los saiyajin_

* * *

—Señor, encontramos a los saiyajin que asesinaron al Señor Bojack, se encuentra en la Tierra, además que corremos con bastante suerte, ya que no se encuentran en la tierra, Son Goku ni Vegeta. Localizamos la Nave de ese Mono en otra Galaxia — informó uno de los sudados que vestía una especie de armadura plateada con unos guantes negros.

— vaya, ya encontraron a ese par de simios repugnantes, se tardaron mucho en hacerlo, no me importa si ese par de asquerosos monos se encuentran o no en la tierra, correrían con la misma suerte, pero por a hora, quien me interesa asesinar es a ese par de niños, los mataré y después destruiré su amado planeta — le respondió el líder jugando con su copa de vino — hay que ir a hacerles una pequeña veisita a nuestros amigos,¿no crees? — habló con sarcasmo ladeando la cabeza.

El soldado se puso de pie inclinando la cabeza al piso — Sí, mi señor, ahora mismo salimos para la tierra, estaremos allí en 24 horas, prepararé todo, mi Amo— el extraterrestre con forma de lagarto salió de allí para dar la orden de dirigirse a la tierra.

El extraterrestre con apariencia humanoide miraba a una ventana trasparente que daba vista al espacio y a varios planetas, el guerrero vestía una armadura plateada junto a una capa negra, guantes blancos y unas botas de ese mismo color, su cabello era de color anaranjado, su aspecto era fornido, bastante intimidante .

— Monos estúpidos, pronto los matará como los gusanos, sentirán el mismo terror — dijo para si mismo bebiendo un poco del Vino — pronto vengaré tu muerte, hermano. Estúpidos Y asquerosos Saiyajin, su fin se acerca.

En la tierra, Gohan se encontraba descansando junto a su familia. Bulma les había dado el día libre, por lo cual decidieron ir a visitar a Mr Satan, quedándose a cenar, eran contadas las veces que tenia el día libre, el campeón del mundo le había comprado varios regalos a la pequeña Pan, Aquella bebé era la adoración de su abuelo, la niña se encontraba cansada, por lo cual dormía en los brazos de su padre.

—Mira se ve que Pan estaba cansada de tanto Jugar con su abuelo, será mejor que la lleve a su cama a que descanse — habló el peli negro con voz baja mirando a su hija quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de la niña dejándola con cuidado en su cuna, tapandola con una manta. —Duerme bien pequeña Pan, Papi te quiere mucho — Gohan de le dió un beso antes de salir de la habitación, dejando una luz encendida.

Al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con Videl, quien estaba sentada en unos de los sofás con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, al mirar al chico le sonrió con ternura —Te preparé un poco de chocolate caliente ¿No quieres? — le extendió la taza, a lo cual tomó sentándose a un lado de ella — Sabes, no siempre podemos salir como una familia por nuestro trabajo, me gustó pasar el día contigo y con Pan, nuestra hija cada día crece más y siento que nos perdemos de muchas cosas — le dijo en un suspiro—Sé que nuestro trabajo es importante, pero no me gusta descuidar a Pan, no estuvimos cuando dijo su primera palabra, tampoco cuando aprendió a volar, de caminar ni de hablar, todo eso lo ha compartido con tu Madre y el Señor Picoro, no me mal entiendas, sé que con ellos nuestras hija estará bien, pero no sé, me siento rara, quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella .

Gohan pareció pensarlo unos minutos, tal vez Videl tenía razón, cuando comenzaron a trabajar en la corporación Cápsula, la vida de ambos se había vuelto bastante ocupada, casi no tenían tiempo de estar con Pan, los pocos momentos que pasaban con ella era durante las mañanas y en las noches cuando ambos regresaban del trabajo, y cuando la regresaban a casa, ella ya estaba dormida, aquello se había vuelto rutinario, durante todo el día quien cuidaba de la pequeña era su abuela Milk y en ocasiones Picoro, pero no era lo mismo, no estuvieron cuando la niña dijo su primera palabra, ni cuando había comenzado a caminar, en definitiva se habían perdido grandes momentos con ella, momentos que no regresarían más.

— Oye Videl que te parece si comenzamos a Llevar a Pan con nosotros al Trabajo recuerdas que Bulma nos había dicho incluso nos ofreció una habitación para ella asi podremos pasar mas tiempo Juntos como familia — le menciono bastante emocionado mirando a su mujer

—Me parece una idea fantástica así podemos pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible el problema será decirle a tu madre sabes que Pan es su adoración — le dijo sonriendo bebiendo un poco del chocolate — entonces a partir de mañana nuestra pequeña ira con nosotros al trabajo.

El hijo de Goku asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa — sabes mientras estábamos en casa de tu Papa sentí el Ki de Trunks se encontraba con mi Madre me preguntó que es lo que que vino hacer se me hace muy extraño que el infeliz se tomara la molestia de venir hasta aquí por lo general Yo tengo que buscarlo pero se tomo el tiempo de Volar hasta aquí algo que me sorprendio es que su Ki aumentara .

Videl río por la manera en que se expresaba su esposo de su mejor amigo cuando conoció a Ambos chicos le pareció algo extraña el Tipo de amistad que llevaban incluso por momentos pensaba que había algún tipo de enemistad pero al ver la manera en que sus padres se trataban entendió muchas formo una buena amistad con ambos pero por Gohan siempre sintió algo especial que se volvió en amor -Vamos no seas Malo tal vez Vino a conocer a nuestra pequeña Pan después de todo tiene 4 años sin verlo tal vez quería hablar con nostros o simplemente vino a saludar a tu mama .

Gohan río negando con su cabeza — vamos mi amor se ve que no lo conoces Trunks no es el tipo de persona que hace visitas sociales o algo parecido bueno Sea lo que sea No importa dejemos eso de lado lo que quiero es ir dormir estoy muy cansado — el peli negro tomo a la chica de la cintura cargándola mientras besaba sus labios llevándola a su recamara.

Trunks se encontraba de muy buen humor después de su pequeño encuentro con Misa lo había dejado con ganas de más pero debía controlarse esa mujer estaba poniendo su vida de cabeza el siempre fue un hombre racional y a hora una simple chica le alborotaba sus hormonas faltaba poco para la cena suspiro saliendo de la cama creo que habia sido mala idea regresar a casa por lo menos en casa del Maestro Roshi podía descansar adecuadamente salio de la recamara después de todo no podría descansar como lo quería aprovecho que todos se encontraba en sus habitaciones seguramente duchándose o haciendo alguna otra cosa antes de bajar a cenar salió de su recamara para bajar a la cocina daba gracias de tener a alguien tan dedicado cómo Watari que se preocupaba por sus necesidades estaba seguro que en su refrigerador había un pastel completo para el abrió la puerta encontrándose con ese delicioso manjar de dioses de sabor fresa tomó un plato del estante y partió una rebanada para luego caminar a la sala donde se sentó a comer mientras leía Había tomado uno de sus tantos libros favoritos Don Quijote amaba la literatura desde niño su madre le había inculcado el amor por los libros como ella decía un libro puede transportarte a muchos lugares con solo usar la Imaginación amaba leer era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos mientras leía comía el pastel que Watari le había dejado en la nevera había pasado 30 minutos cuando sintió el Ki de su hermana menor quien había bajado junto con Goten de seguro ese par tenia hambre suspiro dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo para prestar toda su atención a los infantes que habían entrado a la sala .

Sonrio levemente al verlos Goten era fisicamante muy parecido a Son Goku dio suaves palmadas al sofá para que ambos niños se sentará a un lado —Ya tienen Hambre verdad —les pregunto mirando a ambos pequeños .

Bura jugaba con sus dedos mientras con la mirada en el piso negando con su cabeza —Hermano me preguntaba si podrías contarnos una historia —le pregunto ilusionada un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos azules

El chico pareció pensarlo unos segundos no sabía ninguna historia estaba segura que a su hermana le gustaban los cuentos de princesas, dragones y castillos se llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca pensando

—Bura no me se cuentos de Hadas Puedo leerte un Libro sobre la historia del Arte —le dijo el detective mirando a su hermana quien se había sentado a un lado de el.

—No quiero cuentos de Hadas quiero saber la historia de los Saiyajin sabes papa nunca me la ha terminado de contar la historia de nuestros ante pasados vamos Trunsk si me cuentas sobre el planeta Vegeta te prometo que regalaré un gran pastel de fresa

Sabía que no le quedaba de otra ese par de niños no lo dejarían de molestar hasta que le contará la historia sobre sus ante pasados suspiro para luego asentir —Bien les contaré sobre los saiyajin pero escuchen ambos — los miro con seriedad — Será la última vez que hable sobre esto y solo diré lo que se sobre los saiyajin primero valla por algo de beber.

Los dos niños obedecieron regresando con un jugo el de Bra era de Uva mientras el de Manzana cmiró su reloj faltaba menos de media hora para que Watari pusiera la mesa para la semana.

El Semi Saiyajin se sentó en su forma habitual pasando su mano por su cabello para comenzar la Historia — verán hace Miles de años habitaban dos tipos de razas en el planeta Vegeta uno eran Nuestros ante pasados los Saiyajin y la otra era los tsufurujin La gravedad del Planeta vegeta era muy fuerte 10 veces mas que en la tierra . los Tsufur ocupaban mas de la mitad del planeta segun lo que dice Kaiosama eran amigables aunque su tamaño era la mitad de los saiyajin sin embargo eran mas inteligente y su cultura progresaban mas rapído que la de la otra raza mientras tanto los saiyajin eran manos de compleción mas gruesa eran una familia de Guerreros con poderes increíbles las característica mas notoria en los saiyajin eran sus colas todos ellos eran peladores por naturaleza Un dia esos guerreros demostraron sus poderes y comenzaron atacar a todos los tsufurujin ellos pelearon con ayuda de unas armas muy avanzadas que ellos mismos inventaron pero aunque los saiyajin eran muy pocos eran mucho mas poderosos que esas armas poco a poco fueron ganando terreno sobre los Tsufur y su mejor ventaja era que cada ocho años aparecía la luna llena en el planeta Vegeta porque cuando los saiyajin veían la luna sufrían una gran metamorfosis eso fue un gran misterio sin respeta para los tsufurujin y eso incremento el daño perdiendo la batalla asi fue como el número de Saiyajin fue incrementándose y los Tsufur fueron extinguirse Nuestros antepasados tuvieron Grandes batallas en el espacio exterior sin embargo su tecnología y su cultura se retrasó mucho por exterminar a los tsufurujin. los saiyajin se dieron cuenta que no podían viajar muy lejos en busca de Batallas unieron sus fuerzas con gentes de otros planetas para tener los mejores armamentos , naves espaciales y dinero cosas que les serviría para sus peleas a cambio de eso nuestros antepasados les entregarían los planetas ya conquistados para después usarlos como lugares para vivir los saiyajin fueron progresando rápidamente y su poder de pelea fue aumentando cada vez mas ellos hicieron un plan el cual consistía en mandar bebes como El tio Goku a los mejore planetas del universo para que cuando crecieran acabaran con todos sus habitantes y estuviera listo para venderse asi es como vivian nuestros ante pasados

Los niños escuchaban la historia con atencion ambos tenían mucha curiosidad de cómo fueron sus atenpasados muchas veces se lo habían preguntado a Vegeta y el siempre los regañaba pues según el no tenía tiempo de hablar con un par de mocosos lo poco que sabían era por Gohan pero al set tan ocupado casi no tenía tiempo de haber con ellos.

Watari bajaba junto a Near, Matt y Mello les había informado que L había regresado hacer un par de horas y que no quería otra escena tan desagradable como la del almuerzo a regañadientes Mello le había prometido que se controlaría con ese par lo que era casi imposible al llegar a uno de los pasillos se encontraron con Light y Misa quien también bajaban a cenar

—Buenas noches señorita Amane no se le olvide mañana a las nueve de la mañana saldremos a la capital del norte a firmar su contrato la señora nos espera a las 11 de la mañana.

La chica asintió emocionada — Claro que si Watari - San no te preocupes estaré puntual en la sala esperando.

El anciano le sonrió bajando por las escaleras al llegar a la puerta que conectaba a la sala se detuvieron el anciano estaba bastante confundido era la voz de su Jefe al asomarse se sorprendió al verlo sentado en su típica pose mientras ambos niños se enco traban en la alfombra ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir algo cuando trunks noto su presencia sonrió levemente invitándolos a pasar para que tomarán asiento en uno de los sofás continuando con la historia.

—Los saiyajin eran una familia de Guerreros orgulloso para ellos conquistar planetas era un especie de diversión en la cual podía probar su Poder pero había otro ejército que de dedicaba a lo mismo el ejército de Frezeer algunos saiyajin intentaron enfrentarlo pero fue en vano el era mucho más fuerte que ellos y fueron asesinados a Nuestro abuelo no le quedo otro remedio que Trabajar para Freezer para los saiyajin era humillante sabían que no podían enfrentarse a el pues sus poderes no tenían comparación alguna pero Ese Lagarto comenzó a notar que Los saiyajin con cada batalla que tenían se volvia mas y mas fuerte además que habia escuchado la leyenda del super Saiyajin legendario por lo cual para no correr riesgo decidió destruir el planeta Vegeta

Misa quien escuchaba con horror lo que El detective contaba se levantó encarando al chico quien no se inmuto por la acción de la Muchacha -Eso es Muy cruel Mandar bebes recién nacidos a otros Planetas solo para que al crecer Mataran a los habitantes de ese Mundo y luego venderlo Los Saiyajin eran unos Malditos Bastardos sin consideración alguna por la vida Humana -exclamo con indignación todos se quedaron en silencio esperando al reacción del Detective quien se habia llevado uno de sus dedos a la boca.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios -Valla Amane -San por primera vez coincidimos en algo también pienso lo mismo que tu lo que mis ante pasados hicieron es repugnante y Vil pero deberías medir un poco tus palabras un día te meterán en Problemas te pediré algo jamas repitas eso enfrente de mi Padre a hora me dejas continuar con la historia -le pregunto el detective mientras la chica tomaba asiento de nuevo -Los saiyajin poco a poco comenzaban a revelarse contra Frezeer además que había escuchado la leyenda del Guerrero legendario Frezeer decidió no correr el Riesgo de que Naciera el Super saiyajin y lo exterminara por lo cual decidió destruir el Planeta vegeta Los pocos saiyajin que sobrevivieron fueron : El Principe Vegeta , el Tio Goku , raditz y Nappa estos dos últimos acompañaban a nuestro Padre .

La pequeña Princesa estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que escuchaba Siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber sobre la Raza de su padre pero el Jamas quiso tocar el tema con ella siempre pensó que era porque a su padre le daba tristeza recordar a sus familia y amigos pero a hora entendía que era por vergüenza de las cosas malas que había hecho se sentía decepcionante y al mismo tiempo avergonzada de todas las cosas que sus antepasados y su mismo padre hicieron como pudieron matar a tantas personas inocentes Misa Tenia razón su sangre estaba Maldita -Trunks me he dado cuenta de algo Nuestra Sangre esta Maldita me siento culpable por todo lo que nuestros antepasados hicieron somos Malvados no culpo a todos esos Villanos que han querido matarnos tienen todo su derecho en hacerlo .

todos se sorprendieron por las inocentes palabras de la Niña Goten se acercó a ella preocupado no le gustaba que su amiga Llorara -No digas eso Bura tu no eres mala eres Una niña Muy noble no llores por favor Tu no tienes nada que ver con lo que tu papa hizo en el pasado ademas tu padre junto al mio han salvado a la tierra recuerdas lo que mi papa dijo que señor Vegeta pudo regresar a la vida porque ya no era malo lo importante es el presente no el pasado -le niño no sabia que decir para evitar que ella comenzara a llorar desde niños su madre le había dicho que Jamas permitiera que la pequeña Brief llorara que el debía Cuidarla creció con esa idea incluso en la batalla contra Majin Boo intento protegerla arriesgando su vida para cuidarla miro de mala manera al Detective -Oye Trunks debiste Omitir algunas cosas hiciste llorar a Tu hermana eso no esta bien deberías madir tus palabras hay cosas que no se debe decir -El niño se tranformo en super Saiyajin estaba dispuesto a atacar al hermano mayor de la niña .

El chico miro al pequeño son bostezando –Goten deberías calmarte creeme si peleamos no tendrías posibilidades de derrotarme tu poder y el mio son diferentes será mejor que regreses a la normalidad antes que salgas lastimado no quiero volver a pelar con tu hermano .

Después de decir aquello se mantuvo en silencio las palabras de su hermana menor lo había dejado pensando ¿Tal vez ella tenia razón no solo sus antepasados eran malvados también ellos debían serlo en sus venas corría la Sangre Saiyajin sintió la mano de Watari en su hombro giro un poco su vista para Mirar a su Mayordomo quien se notaba bastante preocupado .

-No deberíamos hacer algo para que su hermana deje de llorar, si el señor Vegeta se entera de esto le irá bastante mal –le dijo el mayordomo mientras suspiraba –Señor, el pequeño Goten tiene razón, deberia medir sus palabras en algunas ocaciones, es mejor omitir algunas cosas .

Light rodó los ojos con fastidio, se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, esa mocosa comenzaba a desesperarlo con su llanto, intentó tomar a Misa de la mano para salir de la sala, pero la rubia se soltó, sorprendiendo a Yagami quien estaba atonito, una cosa era que enamorara a ese bastardo y otra muy distinto era que mostrara preocupación por esa mocosa llorona -¿Misa que diablos haces?-le recriminó el castaño enojado, mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Por primera vez La rubia ignoró las palabras de su novio, caminando a donde la niña se encontraba llorando, estaba preocupaba, quedó a su altura abrazándola -No llores pequeña hermosa, los errores de tus antepasados no tienen por qué interferir en la persona que tú eres, en mi opinión eres una niña muy noble, buena y amable, eso nada lo cambiará, no deberías llorar, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes -Misa se separó unos centímetros de ella sonriendole con ternura aquella niña se había ganado una parte de su corazón -Limpia esos Ojos tan bonitos que tienes, pequeña hermosa ¿Dime te gustaría conocer a una amiga?-le preguntó manteniendo aquella sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

Rem se le quedó mirando a su protegida ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? Según lo que Misa le había dicho aquella pequeña Niña de cabello azul era bastante adorable según las palabras de la idol-Misa que es lo que quieres hacer -le pregunto con su tono de voz calmado -De verdad quieres que esa Niña me vea estas segura de eso .

la chica se volteo asintiendo con la cabeza -Si Rem quiero que ella te conozca ya te había platicado de ella Bura es una niña bastante linda sé que tiene poco tiempo que la conozco pero se ha ganado Mi confianza y parte de mi corazon así que te conozca-Le explico Sin dejar de abrazar a la niña quien se limpiaba sus ojos .

Tanto Near como Mello y Matt se mantenían al margen de lo que pasaba El Rubio comía una Barra de chocolate mientras solo escuchaba atento a lo que pasaba su mejor amigo se habia sentando en uno de los sofás Jugando con su consola portátil Mientras El de cabello Blanco jugaba con uno de sus muñechos sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba.

-Amane -San que es lo que haces -la cuestiono el Detective intentando caminar a donde se encontraba su hermano el no terminaba de confiar en los Shinigamis podía ver a Ruyk a un lado de Light riéndose de la situación mientras Rem se encontraba a unos pocos metros de Misa volteo a ver a Su mayordomo quien negó con la cabeza el chico se detuvo -Watari estás de acuerdo con esto Si algo le pasa a Bura mis Padres me mataran sobre todo mi Papa Esa Niña es su adoración No confió en ellos creeme si algo malo le pasa a Esa pequeña mi Padre nos matara a todos .

-Joven Trunks debería dejarla tal vez no se ha dado cuenta pero la señorita Amane y su Hermanita han desarrollado un lazo afectivo lo que es extraño conociendo a la pequeña Bura ella no toma confianza con cualquiera no cree que eso es algo y sobre lo otro usted tendrá Problemas con su padre si ella le dice que usted la hizo llorar -le explico Watari con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que sonrojo al chico .

Light estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol es que Misa era estúpida porque quería que esa mocosa conociera a Rem era Rubia tonta le debía muchas Explicaciones y valla que se las daría escucho reír al Shinigami que lo acompañaba -Quieres callarte Ruyk No le encuentro lo gracioso por ningún lado Al contrario esa mocosa llorona comienza a desesperarme -le dijo en un gruñido manteniendo los brazos cruzados .

-Lo siento Light es que todo esto me parece tan divertido - musito el Shinigami divertido viendo con Yagami lo fulminaba con la mirada -Por cierto Crees que L se moleste si tomo una de esas manzanas que están allí se ven deliciosas-pregunto saboreando la fruta que se encontraba en una mesa a un lado del librero

-Puedes tomar las manzanas que quieras Ryuk no me molesta encuentro bastante interesante que un Shinigami pueda encontrarle gusto a una simple manzana -le respondió el detective mientras le daba el plato llena de aquel Fruto -Hay mas en la cansino solo deja algunas para Near es su fruta favorita ambos pueden compartirlas.

Rem toco a la Niña con una de las hojas de su deth Note La niña al ver a la imponente criatura se abrazo de Misa quien la miraba con ternura pasando una de sus manos en su cabello -No temas pequeña ella es Mi amiga Rem también puede ser tuya si así lo quieres ¿Te gustaria que fuera tu amiga ? .

La niña pareció pensarlo unos segundos para luego sonreír amplia-mente acercándose al Shinigami extendiendo su mano -Hola mi Nombre es Bura Brief tengo 10 años -Se presento con educación- Disculpe señora me podría decir su nombre si no es molestia -.

la idol se sorprendió por los modales de la pequeña incluso había llamado a Rem señora esa pequeña cada día le agradaba mas era bastante educada - Como esa adorable Niña Puede ser tu Hermana cara de Rana eres bastante grosero y despectivo con las personas deberías aprender de los modales de esa dulce Niña .

El detective la fulmino con la mirada- El respeto se gana Amane -San no es algo que se exige te tratare con respeto cuando te lo ganes- le contesto para regresar a su típica pose desinteresado de siempre.

Goten No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero si algo habia aprendido de Bura era saber guardar silencio la niña tenia un carácter de los Mil demonios según Gohan se parecía mucho a Vegeta el niño suspiro se estaba Muriendo de hambre según su madre había heredado el apetito de su Padre.

La shinigami no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la niña sus rasgos eran muy parecido al Humano que le hacia la vida imposible a Misa pero a diferencia de el la pequeña era mas expresiva luego de unos pocos segundos en los cuales comenzaba a intimidad a la Niña hablo con su tono de voz Tranquilo de siempre - Mucho Gusto Mi nombre es Rem -Se presento tomando la mano de la pequeña Semi Saiyajin -Si eres amiga de Misa serás también la mía .

Trunks comenzaba a impacientarse tenía casi 2 horas de no ingerir dulces su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos -Si como Sea vamos a comer que muero de Hambre ya después podrán seguir con sus presentaciones ridiculas a hora necesito dulces -dijo abandonando la sala rumbo al comedor -Bura date prisa que no tenemos todo tu tiempo Ademas deberias ser un poco mas considerada Goten también se esta muriendo de Hambre .

Misa se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún impropio -Eres muy Grosero Cara de Rana y bastante mal educado deberías aprender un poco de modales Pobre de tus padres que educaron a un tipo tan grosero como tu .

al llegar al comedor el chico se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa a su lado derecho se sentó Bura y a un lado Goten a su lado derecho tomo asiento Watari , Matt y Near quedando Light enfrente Misa se acomodo a un lado de Su novio y para mala suerte de Mello quedo a un lado de la Rubia Odiosa Todos se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de comida parecía que alimentarían a un ejercito completo Watari sonrio levemente eso no era ni la mitad de comida que solia servir en la corporación Capsula como una vez le dijo La señora Bulma los saiyajin comian 10 Veces mas que un Humano promedio era como alimentar a una ciudad entera .

-Goten puedes comer con confianza come lo que quieras pero ese pastel de fresa es mio - le dijo El detective mirando de reojo al niño quien miraba la comida con Timidez -Lo mismo va para ti Bura come con confianza lo que quieras .

Ambos niños tomaron barios pedazos de carne poniéndolo en su plato quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el Semi saiyanjin mayor comía prácticamente estaba engullendo cuanto pastel tenia a su vista -Trunks Mami dice que los dulces no son buenos sacan caries y hacen que los dientes se piquen pero sobre todo nos provoca dolor de estomago - Le comento con inocencia la pequeña Princesa Saiyajin .

el chico rodo los ojos eso era el colmo una niña de 10 años le daba clases sobre comida sana en definitiva ese era el colmo - Bura tal vez no lo puedas entender pero necesito dulces para poder pensar y razonar cosa que es de bastante utilidad en mi trabajo a si que come Y guarda silencio -Le dijo regresando su atención al Plato de fresas que tenía en frente .

La cena continuaba de manera tranquila L se ponía al corriente de los casos que les había encomendado a sus sucesores Near era bastante calculador , Mello a pesar de ser impulsivo era un chico bastante capas el fue el que habia desarrollado el Plan para atrapar al ladron de Obras de arte sin olvidar a Matt un verdadero Genio informático habia logrado infiltrarse en la base de datos del Gobierno Francés y habian llegado a la conclucion que era el mismo Gobierno quien extraía las obras de arte .

-Estoy bastante conforme con su Trabajo Mello , Near y Matt lograron resolver el crimen en menos de un mes - los felicito mientras se llevaba una fresa a la boca - El próximo caso se trata de un _Descuartizador la unica pista que la Policia tiene es que solo asesina a Prostitutas quiero que comienzen a trabajar en ese caso por supuesto que Yo trabajare con ustedes ._

_los 3 muchachos asintieron sin decir una sola palabra Near miro con Asco el Chocolate que Watari le ofrecia -No Gracias esa cosa me repugna -contesto simplemente tomando una rebanada de Pan Tostado poniéndole un poco de mermelada de Uva una de las pocas debilidades que tenia el chico de fria Mirada._

_-Oye Trunks a un puedes convertirte en super saiyajin Fase 2 -Le pregunto el segundo Hijo de Goku mirándolo con curiosidad -Mi hermano Gohan dijo que el poder del super Saiyajin 2 es impresionante algún día me gustaría lograr esa transformación -pregunto el niño con bastante curiosidad esperando la respuesta del Mayor ._

_el detective parecio pensarlo unos minutos para luego suspirar que mas daba hablar de eso en ese momento le resolviera su duda y luego se los quitaría de encima -Muy bien ustedes ganan como veo que no dejaran de hablar del tema les dire lo que quieren saber -el chico se limpio el labio inferior -Sobre si a un puedo convertirme en super saiyajin nivel 2 si a un puedo pero mi poder no es el mismo que cuando luche contra cell si lo comparamos al de a hora digamos que seria la mitad que en ese momento . como logre tranformarme fue cuando Vi morir a numero 16 y no pienso hablar de ese tema a si que se da por terminado esta ridícula Platica hay cosas que que deben quedarse en el pasado ._

_-Una ultima pregunta Trunks Mi mama Dice que El señor Picoro te llevo a entrenar un año que clase de entrenamiento fue el que hiciste en ese momento ._

_-Valla que son bastante insistentes ...La primera parte del entrenamiento era sobrevivir 6 meses en la selva rodeado por un desierto el Señor picoro dejo primero a Gohan en un bosque y a mi en la selva el dijo que si Lográbamos sobrevivir nos entrenaría como se debe y si no lo lográbamos simplemente eramos niños normales tenia 4 años . La segunda parte fue peor que la primera el señor Picoro nos enseño a pelear pero también nos exigía Mucho de hecho varias veces terminamos con algún Hueso Roto fue un entrenamiento bastante duro en su momento _

_Ninguno volvio a preguntar nada continuaron comiendo en silencio Bura estaba dispuesta a averiguar mas sobre el Pasado de Su hermano incluso el de su Padre pero debía ir poco a poco de lo contrario aria enojar a Trunks y no podría sacarle mas información ella tenia sus tácticas de persuasión ._

_En el planeta de Kaiosame Goku se encontraba entrenando LLevaba un mes en aquel Planeta de seguro Milk estaba furiosa pero no podia descuidarse Sabia que Vegeta se encontraba fuera de la tierra de seguro entrenando le emocionaba la idea de que su antiguo enemigo se volviera mas fuerte el También aria lo mismo Noto a Kaiosama bastante nervioso por lo cual regreso a la normalidad ya que se encontraba transformado en super saiyajin _

_El Saiyajin puso la mano en el hombro de la deidad -Kaiosama te sucede algo desde hace unos minutos te noto bastante nervioso -le pregunto el hombre mas fuerte del universo ._

_el Dios lo volteo a ver -Escucha Goku debes regresar a hora mismo a la tierra un pirata especial LLamado Zeiko se dirige a la tierra es el hermano de _Bojack es el doble de fuerte que su hermano menor Llegara el día de mañana a las 3 de la tarde quiere vengarse de tu hijo y el de vegeta .

Son Goku sonrió levemente -No tiene caso que valla a la tierra estoy perfectamente seguro que Gohan y Trunks pueden derrotar a un enemigo como el después de todo esa es su batalla y no debemos intervenir -le explico mientras se transformaba de nuevo para continuar su entrenamiento .

El dios se le quedo mirando atonico -Oye Goku estas seguro de esto Tal vez Gohan pueda defenderse y darle batalla pero he observado al Hijo de Vegeta y su poder ha disminuido considerablemente en estos momentos el no seria rival para Zeiko ¿No crees que deberias ir a la tierra a ayudarlos ?.

-No deberíamos subestimar a Trunks de esa manera El es mucho mas fuerte que ese Sujeto Solo necesita enfadarse expulsar todo su poder que se encuentra dormido y nos demostrara lo terrible que pueden ser sus poderes asi que espero que ese tal Zeiko Lo haga enojar seria bastante interesante ver el poder oculto del pequeño Trunks confió en que ambos protegerán a la tierra.

el Saiyajin No dijo Nada y continuo entrenando el mejor que nadie sabia que tal terribles podian a llegar a ser los poderes de su hijo y el de vegeta estaba bastante curioso por ver hasta donde podían llegar ese par si se enfadaban Tal vez Trunks podia superar los poderes del super saiyajin ordinario y el mas fuerte poder Llegar al Nivel 3 seria un golpé duro para el Orgullo de vegeta que su propio Hijo al cual despreciaba lograra lo que el no pudo convertirse en super Saiyajin fase 3 eso seria digno de ver el Saiyajin rio volviendo a su entrenamiento .

_Era poco mas de Media noche el Detective no podia dormir por lo cual habia _optado por ponerse a entrenar en el Jardín Tenia ganas de colarse en la habitación de Misa y hacerle cosas poco decentes Aquel beso lo único que había hecho era despertar un Volcán dormido en el desde cuando se estaba comportando como un Jodido adolescente hormonal nada propio de el que siempre fue un chico capas de controlar sus mas bajas pasiones .

-Demonios con este poder Jamas podre superar a Son Gohan y mucho menos podría luchar con el Tio Goku -golpeo el pasto dejando una pequeña grata en el suelo -Puedo ser a un mas fuerte a un Soy Trunks Brief Tambien soy L el mejor detective del mundo para mi no hay nada imposible superare la fuerza Del super saiyajin ordinario y del mas fuerte -El chico se conviertio en super saiyajin y continuo de nuevo con su entrenamiento .

Narra Misa

Deje a Light bastante enojado en su dormitorio me había reclamado por lo que paso en la cena con la Pequeña Bura Ni yo misma sabia que era lo que me pasaba con esa niña me inspiraba tanta ternura era muy parecía a Trunks físicamente pero a diferencia de su hermano era mas alegre y soñadora hablando de ese cara de Rana no sabia que diablos me estaba pasando con el Jamas pensé que un chico tan desaliñado podía cambiar tanto su aspecto fisico era diferente se notaba mas ejercitado no es que no tuviera buen cuerpo pero a hora se le notaba mas su brazos fuertes dios a un recordaba su suave tacto sobre mi piel en definitiva debía estar quedando loca aquel tipo grosero , engreído y mal educado me excitaba al recordar sus besos me elevaba la temperatura no podía dormir por lo que me dispuse a bajar por un Baso de Agua para intentar conciliar el sueño una luz se alumbraba la cocina provenía de la ventana armándome de valor sali a ver de que se trataba encontrando al culpable de mis constantes sueños húmedos Batardo como podía andar sin camisa sabiendo que aquí había una chica en definitiva era un pervertido *Un pervertido sexy con un cuerpo de infarto * sacudí mi cabeza *Misa piensa en Light el es mucho mas sexy y guapo pero un mal compañero de cama * el pareció notar mi presencia pues decidió al suelo secando el sudor de su cuerpo con una toalla que estaba en el suelo no podía lucir mas sexy el muy maldito se me quedo mirando de arriba a bajo llevándose el pulgar a la boca.

-Misa deberia estar dormida a esta Hora ya es muy tarde y segun lo que Watari me dijo mañana tiene que firmar su contrato de Trabajo - me dijo sin quitarme la mirada pasando su mano por su cabello

no era la primera vez que lo veia con esa transformacion pero a un a si me parecia bastante impresionante el color de su cabello , sus ojos azules y el aura de color dorado que su cuerpo desprendía parecía un tipo de Dios de esos que salían en los libros que Light tenia .

el me miraba con curiosidad Yo no le había quitado la vista de encima ¡ No era mi culpa estaba sin camisa y eso me habia afectado de sobre manera note que una sonrisa burlona de dibujo en su rostro -Valla Misa -San ¿Por que me miras de esa manera a caso vez algo que te gusto ? Bueno no puedo culparte sabes suelo despertar esa clase de pensamientos indecorosos en las chicas -hablo el muy presumido mientras se acomodaba un mechon de su cabello .

La rabia se apodero de mi quien se creia ese jodido pervertido yo no era como las chicas con las que seguro estaba acostumbrado a tratar yo era Misa Amane la mujer mas famosa del País -No se de que hablas de la unica manera en la que Yo te puedo mirar es con un profundo desprecio y asco eres un tipo bastante odioso y presumido no eres para nada mi tipo de hombre me gustan los chicos como Light .

al escuchar aquello frunció el ceño -Bueno Misa no tengo nada que enviarle a Tu amado Novio créeme actualmente puedo tener a la chica que Yo quiera incluso si me lo propongo puedo tenerte a ti en mi cama -exclamo cruzándose de brazos Sonriendo de lado -No eres diferente a las otras chicas con las que he salido .

-No se que clase de mujeres estas a costumbrado a tratar tampoco me importa saberlo pero escúchame bien imbécil jamas en la vida me acostaría con un sujeto tan vil y despreciable como tu el unico sentimiento que despiertas en mi es un profundo asco -Le escupi en la cara me di la vuelta para irme a mi habitación pero no contaba con que el muy maldito me sujetaría del Brazo tomándome de la cintura perdiéndome en sus ojos.

se acerco a pocos centímetros de mis labios y me susuro -Repite eso hasta que te lo creas tu y yo sabemos que despierto otra clase de sentimientos en ti como tu los despiertas en mi Misa amane Odio que tengas el poder de doblegarme , odio que con solo mirarte quiera quitarte esa molesta Pijama que llevas puesta odio que cada cosa que hagas me afecte Jugas con mi auto control y sabes que es lo peor -Le pregunto a la chica a un sin soltarla -Que ni siquiera eres cociente de lo que despiertas en mi pero te diré algo Misa Amane soy bastante celoso con lo mio entiendes Tu seras mi Mujer pero a un no es el momento -al decir aquellas palabras el chico la solto para irse volando a algun lugar a entrenar

que diablos había pasado que fue todo eso y por que diablos sus palabras mas que enojarme me habian excitado de sobre manera en definitiva ese chico la volveria loca valla bipolar que era primero la trata como una cualquiera y luego le dice aquellas cosas debía dormir mañana seria un dia nuevo bastante importante para su carrera tenia que lucir hermosa y radiante por el momento dejaria las cosas como estan ya luego hablaria con el bipolar de Trunks para dejarle algunas cosas en claro ella no era una cosa jamas seria la mujer de un tipo tan patan , Grosero y presumido y déspota como el ella tenia a su novio algún dia se casaría con Su Light el era su hombre ideal con esas ideas regreso a su recamara para intentar conciliar el sueño esperaba no tener esos sueños poco decentes con el Jodido cara de Rana bastante tenía con soportarlo durante su dia como para también verlo en sus sueños y con eso se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Misa se encontraba en la sala había elegido un vestido Floreado con unas lindas zapatillas Blancas su maquillaje era Ligero lo que le daba un toque mas natural esperaba a que Watari terminara el desayuno no habia dejado de pensar en las palabras de Trunks en definitiva ese chico la volvería loca estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la estaban hablando hasta que sintió que tocaron levemente su Hombro .

-¿Eh …Que paso –Al notar que era Bura le sonrio –Pasa algo pequeña –le pregunto prestándole atención .

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa –Es verdad lo que dijo Watari –San vendrás a mi casa –le pregunto emocionada –El dijo que mi Mami te eligió como la imagen de la compañía a aunque no sé qué es eso Me agrada la idea a si podrás ir a seguido a mi casa te enseñare Mi Recamara.

-La chica asintió con la cabeza por alguna extraña razona aquella pequeña le provocaba mucha ternura –Si ire a tu casa a firmar un contrato estare encantada de conocer tu recamara pequeña Bura pero será después de la reunión con tu Mama te parece.

La niña estaba tan emocionada que comenzó a brinca en el sofá cuando la Voz seria del detective la detuvo – Bura que te he dicho sobre brincar en los Muebles es de mala educación solo lo hacen los salvajes No las niñas educadas Bájate a hora mismo –la reprendio provocando que la pequeña bajara la cabeza apenada .

La modelo lo miro de mala Gana –Por una vez en tu vida dejarías de ser tan cuadrado , Joder es una niña si quiere Brincar dejala que lo haga ¿Acaso Jamás fuiste niño ? Nunca brincaste en uno de los sofás de tu casa .

El chico la miro de arriba abajo llevándose uno de sus pulgares a la boca – A Misa amane le queda lindo ese vestido, hace resaltar sus piernas, definitivamente le queda perfecto –La chica abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar asombrada por sus palabras y al mismo tiempo avergonzada, es que ese chico no conocía la decencia, cómo podía decirle aquello con su hermana presente .

-Eres un cretino, cómo puedes decir esas cosas con tu hermanita presente, ¿acaso no conoces la decencia? –la chica levantó su mano para golpearlo, pero el detective fue más rápido y la sujetó.

La acercó a él y le susurró al oído con voz baja –Te queda muy bien ese vestido que me dan ganas de quitártelo aquí mismo –las mejillas de la chica quedaron rojas a causa de la vergüenza y la exitacion, en definitiva estaba quedando loca como esas palabras podían ponerla de esa manera.

Al notar el rubor de la chica se alejó de ella sonriendo levemente, habia logrado lo que quería, hacerla enojar aunque no habia nada de mentira en lo que habia dicho, en verdad ella provocaba muchas cosas en su persona, sabía que dejó de ser aquel sujeto frio y calculador, se habia convertido en un hombre que se dejaba llevar por las hormonas.

Misa estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo, ¿quién se creía aquel cretino para hablarle de esa manera? ella era una chica con novio, pero sobre todo decente y ese bastardo la estaba tratando como una cualquiera, en definitiva no se lo permitiría .

Cuando entró Watari a la sala, disculpándose por el retraso, tras de él venia Goten con una manzana –Disculpe la tardanza Señorita Misa, ya nos podemos ir –El mayordomo miró a su jefe y le sonrió –Trunks dejé tu comida en la nevera, por favor ve que Mello se coma todas sus verduras, nos vemos en la tarde –ambos adultos salieron de la sala con los niños a su lado.

Cuando misa pensó que por fin se habia librado de ese tipo tan grosero, escuchó su voz –y sobre tu pregunta Misa-san, cuando era un niño no hubo tiempo para jugar y divertirme, a la edad de Bura estaba entrenando para salvar el Planera –Con esas palabras se dio la vuelta para caminar a su centro de mando, donde lo esperaban sus sucesores, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

_**Esto es mi Pirmer LX Misa, debo reconocer que cuando vi por primera vez "Death Note" no me importaban mucho las parejas, tal vez me concentro en la historia, pero viendo algunos videos, comenzando a llamar la atención la relación de Missa, se me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza, así que comencé un imaginario, cómo podría hacer esa idea una historia y el resultado me ha gustado bastante, espero me dejen Comentarios con su opinión, no sean muy duros conmigo, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, ya que soy disléxica, me cuesta mucho, mucho trabajo acentuar, pero les prometo ir mejorando.**_


End file.
